if Kaname seek Zero
by lYmli
Summary: como lo dice el título. kaname quiere ***k zero .shonen ai / yaoi / lemon
1. Capítulo 1: Creep

if **Kaname **seek **Zero**

**Capítulo 1: Creep.**

esto es mi **KANAME **x **ZERO **o.O

Zero se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas. Estaba temblando y respirando con dificultad. Se había ido de los dormitorios del sol corriendo en medio de la noche y había terminado en lo profundo del bosque, entonces empezó a caer la nieve formando una especie de tormenta con neblina. La verdad es que cualquier lugar le daba lo mismo.

- Es como esa noche... - pensó tratando de ponerse en pie.

Los recuerdos de la purasangre que mató a su familia y lo convirtió en vampiro arremetieron contra su mente, entonces todo el dolor que tenía salía a flote y una que otra lágrima aparecía en sus ojos.

- ¡Uh! - Exclamó Zero restregando sus ojos con el dorso de su muñeca como se ponía de pie, pero la brisa fría era tan fuerte que lo golpeó haciendo que él tambaleara sus pasos.

- ¡Ten cuidado! - Exclamó alguien agarrándolo del brazo antes de que cayera.

Desconcertado porque Zero nunca había sentido una fuerza y calidez tan grande, se giró y se encontró con un ángel... o era lo que pensaba con solo ver al chico de tez trigueña, largos cabellos castaños, ojos marrones casi chocolates, un poco más alto que él y tal vez un año o dos mayor que él. Éste vestía un abrigo negro y una bufanda del mismo color al contrario de él que solo iba con una camiseta azul, unos pantalones deportivos y descalzo. Mientras Zero seguía mirando detenidamente al "ángel" ante él, éste seguía tomándolo por el brazo, era un agarre firme, pero suave y también éste le daba una sonrisa de lo más amistosa.

- El bosque es peligroso por las noches y sobretodo con esta nevada.

Zero quería gritarle que no tenía miedo y que lo soltara, pero aún con la miraba fija del otro sobre él, no encontró palabras.

De repente Zero cerró los ojos y se deslizó en los brazos del castaño.

When you were here before  
Couldn't look you in the eye  
You're just like an angel  
Your skin makes me cry  
You float like a feather  
In a beautiful world  
I wish I was special  
You're so fucking special

- Kaname sama - gritó Yuki saliendo de la casa emocionada al divisar al purasangre por la ventana.

- Yuki - dijo él con una sonrisa. - Deberías estar dormida.

- Estaba esperando... - Yuki cortó su frase abruptamente. - ¡Zero!

- ¿Lo conoces?

- Es un chico nuevo que adoptó el director y ahora vivimos juntos.

- Entonces llévame a su cuarto - dijo Kaname mirando fijamente al chico en sus brazos. - Lo encontré en medio del bosque y se desmayó.

- ¡Sí! Hay que dejarlo descansar - dijo Yuki como la niña buena que era y que entendía.

Con una sonrisa, la castaña guió a Kaname hacia el cuarto de Zero que estaba justo enfrente el de ella.

- Ve trayéndome agua caliente y una toalla - dijo Kaname como recostaba a Zero en la cama.

- ¡Sí!

Mientras tanto Kaname miró alrededor del cuarto y al encontrar el armario, caminó hacia él, lo abrió y tomó la ropa que estaba tendida en los estantes. Con los mismos pasos lentos, pero firmes Kaname regresó donde estaba Zero y le empezó a quitar la ropa que llevaba y que estaba húmeda.

- ¡Aquí esta! - Gritó Yuki regresando con un balde de agua caliente y toallas como dijo el mayor antes, pero apenas los dejó en la mesita de la noche, toda ruborizada se cubrió los ojos con las manos. - ¡Kaname sama! ¿Qué hace?

- ¡¿Yuki?! - Replicó el aludido con una sonrisa. - Esto es normal. Solo le cambiaba la ropa a...

- Zero!!! Se llama Zero!!!

- Bien, solo le cambiaba la ropa a Zero para que no se resfriara. - Explicó Kaname con una sonrisa como pasaba sus manos por las de la pequeña. - Ya puedes ver...

Nerviosa Yuki abrió los ojos, miró por un momento a sus pies podía ver la ropa de Zero tirada en el piso, después lo miró aún tendido en la cama y después miró a Kaname.

Even if it hurts  
I want to have control  
I want a perfect body  
I want a perfect soul  
I want you to notice when I'm not around

I wish I was special  
You're so fucking special

Al día siguiente Zero despertó con un quejido, había tenido el mismo "sueño" de siempre: la nieve manchada de sangre, sus padres cortados en trozos, su hermano desaparecido y una mujer de largos cabellos brillantes flotando hacia él entre pétalos de cerezos y después ella lo agarraba de la cabeza, halándole los cabellos, rasgándole la camisa y clavándole unos colmillos filosos.

Por instinto Zero puso su mano en su cuello, ahora había un especie de tatuaje en vez de los hoyos que ella dejó de marca, pero lo que más extrañaba al peliplateado era el hecho de que estaba en pijamas????

- Mmmm - gimoteó Yuki al lado de él.

- "¿Qué hace ella aquí y en mi cama?". ¡Despierta! - Gritó Zero sacudiéndola por el hombro.

- Kaname sama... - murmuró ella aún con los ojos cerrados.

- ¡Despierta!

- ¿Ah? - Yuki abrió los ojos con un bostezo. - ¿Zero? - Dijo ella mirándolo de par en par. - ¡¿Estas bien?!

- ¡Claro que estoy bien!

- Es que anoche te desmayaste en medio del bosque cuando empezó a nevar.

- ¿Eh? - Zero hizo memoria, sin embargo lo único que recordaba claramente era un ángel aunque no sabía si era real.

- Kaname sama te trajo aquí en sus brazos y después cuidó de ti hasta que apareció el sol - dijo Yuki restregando los ojos y bostezando otra vez.

- ¿Kaname sama?

- Él fue quien te encontró y trajo - dijo Yuki con una sonrisa. - Él es un año mayor que nosotros, tiene 15 años y también estudia aquí. Es trigueño, tiene cabellos castaños, ojos cafés...

- "Con que no era un sueño y el ángel incluso tiene nombre". - Pensó Zero frunciendo el ceño. - ¿Porqué nunca lo he visto antes?

- Porque nunca vas a clases!!! Además él es...

- Mi hijo esta bien???? - Entró Cross al cuarto gritando y todo con los brazos abiertos. Dio un salto y se lanzó a la cama para apachurrar al peliplateado.

- ¡Grrr! - Se quejó Zero alejando a Cross con una patada. -

- Me enteré lo que pasó anoche!!! ¿Porqué te fuiste así como así? Mi hijo!!! Vas a partirme el corazón!!!

Como Cross chillaba y pataleaba, Zero se limitaba a suspirar hondo y Yuki a sonreír con una gota de sudor por su cabeza.

- ¿A dónde vas? - Preguntó Cross al ver a Zero tomar su uniforme en el perchero.

- Lejos de un loco y una mocosa.

Cross y Yuki lo miraron con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Ayúdame a hacer la cena! - Dijo Cross a Yuki como Zero desaparecía.

- Si aún ni hemos desayunado!!!

- Es que esta noche vamos a tener un invitado.

- ¿Ah?

- Invité a Kaname a cenar con nosotros por haber salvado a Zero.

- Pero Kaname sama no come...

- Ya lo sé!!! Pero igual él vendrá!!!

Emocionada Yuki asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente.

Mientras tanto Zero se había ido por el bosque de anoche. Con la luz del día, todo era más claro e incluso la nieve que se amontó se derretía a velocidades por los rayos del sol. Zero ya no trataba de "escapar". ¿A dónde podía ir? Era un maldito vampiro y peor un nivel E, la clase más baja. Solo quería despejar sus pensamientos y a ver si se tropezaba con ese chico llamado Kaname. Quería darle las gracias porque con lo que Yuki le contó, éste pareció haberse tomado muchas molestias por él.

- No tienes porqué agradecerme.

Sobresaltado Zero miró a su alrededor. Le había hablado una voz masculina casi en un susurro como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

- Aquí estoy.

Zero miró hacia la cima de un árbol, ahí estaba el castaño recostado en una rama.

- Me gusta leer aquí. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

Zero no dijo nada, pero como empezaba a escalar el árbol su respuesta era un SÍ.

- Toma mi mano - dijo el otro extendiendo su mano hacia el menor para ayudarlo a terminar de subir por el árbol.

Con un leve sonrojo, Zero miró a un lado y tomó la mano del otro que lo impulsó para que se subiera a la rama.

- Me llamo Kaname.

- Yuki ya me lo dijo - dijo Zero con la cabeza agachada. - Gracias por lo de anoche.

- De nada, Zero.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

- Yuki también me lo dijo.

- Ya veo - dijo Zero con una media sonrisa. - Hubiera sido mejor dejarme morir.

- ¿Porqué?

- Si te lo dijera no me lo creerías - dijo Zero pensando en Shizuka y en su familia.

- Alguien tan lindo como tú no debería tener esas ideas - dijo Kaname poniendo una mano en la mejilla de Zero.

- Yo... - Zero no pudo evitar sonrojarse, aún no era capaz de mirar a Kaname a los ojos. - No soy lindo. "Soy un miserable nivel E"

- Mírame.

La voz de Kaname seguía suave, pero al mismo tiempo era como si lo hubiera ordenado. Con las manos temblorosas, Zero obedeció y llevó sus ojos amatistas hacia los cafés. Entonces pasó lo que nunca pensó que pasaría y menos con alguien que apenas conocía. Kaname unió sus labios a los suyos y le dio un beso. Aquello duró unos segundos, pero había sacudido tanto el interior de Zero que parecía una eternidad.

- Yo nunca besaría a alguien que no me gustara.

- ¿Qué?

She's running out again  
She's running  
She runs runs runs

Después del dichoso beso y esa rara confesión por parte del castaño, el peliplateado no pensaba volver a verlo nunca hasta que alguien llamó a su puerta.

- Mi hijito!!! Ya esta la cena!!!!

Con un gruñido Zero salió de su cuarto y se encontró con Cross que le sonreía de oreja a oreja.

- Compórtate que esta noche vamos a tener un invitado muy especial.

Zero giró los ojos, a él todo le daba lo mismo. Siguió a su "padre" hacia el comedor donde Yuki ponía la mesa.

- Iré a abrir - dijo Yuki al escuchar el timbre. - Buenas noches!!!

- Buenas noches.

Zero reconoció esa voz tan hipnotizante. Se giró lentamente y vio a Yuki regresar de la mano de...

- Kaname... - murmuró Zero con las mejillas tiñéndose de un rosado porque recordaba el beso de la mañana.

- Es el presidente de la clase nocturna - explicó Cross dando un empujón a Zero para que se acercara al otro.

- ¿La clase nocturna? - Inquirió Zero en shock.

Como todo cazador Zero estaba bien informado de los vampiros a pesar de su edad y cuando era llevado a ese colegio, los otros cazadores le advirtieron que debía cuidarse de la clase nocturna y los estudiantes de los dormitorios de la luna porque eran...

- "Vampiros!!!" - Aún en trance Zero gritaba en su cabeza la verdad.

La horrible verdad de quien creía era su ángel en realidad era un vampiro y no uno cualquiera: Kaname era un purasangre igual que la bestia disfrazada de hermosa mujer que lo mordió y lo convirtió en una basura como ellos.

Imposible!!! Se decía Zero agarrando un tenedor en la mesa. Corrió hacia Kaname y le enterró el tenedor en una pierna y le hizo sangrar. No hubo ningún grito o quejido alguno. Zero miró entre desconcertado y enojado al castaño que le regresaba una mirada que ya no era cafés sino unos ojos carmesí inyectados en sangre.

- Eres uno de ellos - dijo Zero fríamente y con un dejo de decepción.

Whatever makes you happy  
Whatever you want  
You're so fucking special  
I wish I was special

- Zero!!!!! !!! - Gritó Yuki con las manos en la cintura.

- ¿Qué? - Repuso él con una mueca.

- No te duermas en cualquier lado y vete a clases!!!

- ¡No!

- Zero!!!!

El aludido la ignoró y se levantó de la paja. Como siempre se había quedado dormido en los establos.

- Al menos acompáñame a controlar a las chicas que están locas y reunidas afuera de los dormitorios de la luna. ¡Ayer una me tiró al piso y todo!

- Puedes no ir.

- Es mi trabajo y el tuyo también, además quiero ver a Kaname sama - dijo ella con un puchero.

- Como quieras.

- ¿Entonces vamos? - Preguntó ella colgándose del brazo de Zero.

But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here

- !!! Idol sama!!!! Ruka sama!!! Kain sama!!!! - Gritaban las chicas apenas vieron a los tres saliéndose de la mansión.

- Ustedes tienen muchos fans - dijo Ichijo con una sonrisa.

- Esto es fastidioso - dijo Shiki a su lado como otras chicas se pegaban a él.

- No solo lo digas por ti - dijo Rima poniéndose en medio de sus amigos para que los chicos del día no la alcanzaran.

- Aún me duele la espalda por como me tiraron de los brazos y arrastraron por el piso - dijo Aido refiriéndose a las chicas que se lanzaron sobre él.

- ¿Te estas quejando o presumiendo? - Preguntó Kain irónico.

- Mejor dense prisa que Kaname sama viene detrás de nosotros - dijo Ruka toda seria.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!

- Por favor!! - Pedía Yuki empujando a la manada de lobas hambrientas.

El que iba al final del desfile era Kaname que siempre se mantenía relajado ante tanta atención. Dio una sonrisa a Yuki, entonces un montón de chicas se pegó a él, rodeándolo en un círculo como para no dejarlo escapar.

- Kaname sama!!! - Gritaban todas asfixiándolo con abrazos y gritos y confesiones amorosas e indecorosas.

Por eso es que Zero odiaba hacer su ronda. Le molestaba ver a Kaname y sobretodo a esas estúpidas manosearlo. Zero siempre terminaba rabioso y quería sacar la Bloody y dispararlas. ¿Porqué mierda no dejaban en paz a SU Kaname? Confundido por el pensamiento Zero sacudió su cabeza fuertemente. "Es un purasangre, tu enemigo. ¡Lo debes matar!"

Zero dejó de pensar tanto cuando sintió una mano agarrando la suya. Aunque había pasado como tres años, el cazador aún recordaba con nitidez esa sensación. Trató de zafarse, pero Kaname lo tiró hacia él y lo llevó lejos de la multitud tras unos árboles.

- ¿Qué quieres Kuran?

- A ti.


	2. Capítulo 2: Call me when you're sober

**Capítulo 2: Call me when you're sober.**

_Zero dejó de pensar tanto cuando sintió una mano agarrando la suya. Aunque había pasado como tres años, el cazador aún recordaba con nitidez esa sensación. Trató de zafarse, pero Kaname lo tiró hacia él y lo llevó lejos de la multitud tras unos árboles._

_- ¿Qué quieres Kuran?_

_- A ti._

"¿Qué mierda fue eso?". Se preguntó Zero cerrando de un golpe el casillero donde sacó unos cuadernos. De repente recordó la última "conversación" que tuvo con el purasangre. ¿Éste le había dicho que lo quería?

- Que se joda - masculló Zero.

Él no tenía porqué seguir el jueguito del otro.

- O acaso sabe que soy...

- ¿Un vampiro que puede llegar al nivel E en cualquier momento?

Sobresaltado Zero se giró y se encontró con Kaname detrás él. ¿A qué horas pasó eso? Ni idea, pero ahora el cazador se sentía tan estúpido por haberse descuidado y dejar que el "enemigo" estuviera tan cerca.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Kuran? - Preguntó Zero molesto como evitaba mirarlo a los ojos.

"Vine por ti como lo dije antes!!!". Pensó Kaname para sus adentros como sonrió levemente sin mostrar mucha expresión alguna.

- Kaname sama vino a asistir a nuestras clases - dijo Yuki apareciendo y corriendo hacia Kaname para darle una gran sonrisa y una reverencia.

- ¿Qué? - Exclamó Zero confundido.

- Al director Cross se le ocurrió un intercambio entre las clases del día y la noche para una mejor convivencia - explicó Yuki pasando un dedo por el mentón. - Así que Kaname sama estará con nosotros durante una semana mientras que Wakaba estará en las clases de la noche.

- ¿Ese estúpido se chifló por completo o qué? - Preguntó Zero refiriéndose a Cross. - ¿Cómo puede hacer eso? ¡Enviar a Wakaba ahí es como enviar un manjar para esos chupasangres desgraciados! ¿No te preocupas por tu amiga? - Decía Zero al mismo tiempo que Yuki lo ignoraba y guiaba a kaname hacia su nuevo salón en los últimos días.

- ¿Porqué mierda me lo encuentro siempre si solo quiero...? - Zero sintió estremecerse como se agarró del cuello con una mano. - Maldición... - murmuró como sacó unas tabletas de sangre del bolsillo. Odiaba cómo la sed de sangre lo abordaba a cada rato sin aviso previo aunque en realidad nunca podía hacer nada.

Unas chicas pasaron cerca de Zero y lo miraron de la forma más rara posible, después continuaron sus pasos hacia el salón, entonces el peliplateado hizo lo mismo. Entró al salón de clases donde el profesor ya estaba dando una charla sobre anatomía humana.

- Sssssh - Yuki hizo un ruido como levantaba una mano para llamar la atención de Zero

Éste se limitó a permanecer en el umbral de la puerta como la miraba. Ella estaba sentada en las mesas de la última fila al lado de Kaname. Al principio Zero pensaba irse ya que no pensaba quedar todo el día entre libros y al lado de Kaname, pero con una mirada de lo más furtiva, el cazador vio que el castaño le sonreía con un dejo de sarcasmo.

"¿Cree que le tengo miedo o qué?". Masculló Zero y caminó dando zancadas hacia la última fila aunque ya cerca de Kaname. Sintió que quería retroceder y salir corriendo. ¡No era por miedo! Pero el purasangre sabía su secreto o más bien vergüenza!! Bueno, aparte de Cross y su maestro Yagari y los de la junta de cazadores y otros vampiros, pero ¿porqué mierda el purasangre tenía que saber de eso?

- Ya siéntate, Zero - dijo el profesor frunciendo el ceño como el peliplateado se resignó y se dejó caer en la silla.

Ahora lo único que lo separaba de Kaname era Yuki que estaba sentada en medio.

- Y ustedes miren hacia el tablero - dijo el profesor como las chicas seguían con las cabezas giradas hacia Kaname y mirándolo con cara de tontas.

No podían creer que el más guapo, atractivo, elegante, amable, inteligente y hermoso estudiante de los dormitorios de la luna estaba ahí!!!!!!

El profesor siguió hablando de anatomía. Ahora iba hablando de las venas y sus vasos sanguíneos e incluso mostró un dibujo de tamaño real del cuerpo humano con venas rojas y azules. Zero se quería echar un tiro a la cabeza. El profesor se la pasaba hablando de sangre por aquí y sangre por ahí. Eso no hacía más que despertar los instintos del cazador que a escondidas sacó otras tabletas de sangre del bolsillo aunque claro que no esperaba que Kaname lo estuviera viendo por el rabillo del ojo.

- El profesor dijo qué... - decía Yuki escribiendo en su cuaderno sin siquiera percatarse que los chicos a su lado se miraban.

Kaname miraba a Zero con una sonrisa que el cazador no sabía cómo describir: soberbia, imponente, maliciosa, traviesa ¿o lujuriosa?

"El muy infeliz vino aquí para reírse de mis desgracias". Pensó Zero. Él se sabía toda clase de historias sobre los vampiros, especialmente los purasangres: estos podían controlara a placer a los otros vampiros como si nada y a veces hasta jugaba en todo el sentido de la palabra con los niveles E que eran considerados los más bajos en la clase vampirica. Los purasangres y vampiros nobles tenían hasta harenes de nivel Es para torturarlos, alimentarse de ellos y...

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! - Zero gritó exasperado como se levantaba como un resorte de la silla.

- Dios!! Por fin vienes a clases y te comportas como un loco - dijo el profesor girando la cabeza. - Vete.

Ja, el profesor no tenía que decirlo dos veces. Zero recogió sus cuadernos con prisa y se fue casi corriendo del salón. Se detuvo en medio de los pasillos cuando no vio a nadie y se puso a echar palabrotas al aire.

- ¿Porqué mierda pienso en esas cosas? – Se quejó ruborizado. - ¿Porqué mierda pienso en Kuran?

- Auxilio!!! Aaaaaaaaaah

Zero se recobró y miró hacia las escaleras. Una chica corría por ella a gritos como se tropezaba y se resbalaba.

- ¿Un nivel E enloquecido? - Se preguntó Zero como veía a un chico aparecer con los ojos rojos.

Sin perder tiempo, el peliplateado se sacó la Bloody Rose que siempre traía consigo dentro de su chaqueta y se dispuso a perseguir al chico, pero la chica en el piso lo agarró de un pie deteniéndolo.

- Ayuda, me duele - dijo ella señalando una herida en su pierna derecha, al parecer se lastimó cuando se cayó de las escaleras.

Zero evitó mirar la sangre directamente como se guardaba la Bloody. No podía dejar de estar nervioso ante el charco de sangre. ¿Porqué no tomar de esa chica? Igual ella ya estaba sangrando. Técnicamente Zero no la atacó ni la mordió.

- Qué patético - pensó Zero enojado consigo mismo como cogía a la chica del brazo para ayudarla a levantarse del piso y la llevó a la enfermería.

La enfermería era pequeña, pero tenía lo suficiente para tratar esos casos.

- Recuéstala en la camilla - dijo la enfermera sacando unas vendas de una caja. - Últimamente me llegan muchos estudiantes heridos y con cicatrices en el cuello.

Zero giró los ojos. Él sabía lo de las cicatrices o más bien hendiduras que dejaban los vampiros a sus victimas y es que últimamente había vampiros "rebeldes" en contra de los ideales de Kuran e iban mordiendo a todo el mundo por ahí aunque en parte la culpa lo tenía esas chicas por irse a los bosques por las noches.

- Ya estas - dijo la enfermera terminado de vendar la pierna de la chica.

- Gracias - dijo ella levantándose de la camilla. - Gracias - volvió a decir con una reverencia hacia Zero y se fue.

Ahora Zero estaba a solas con la enfermera. Era una mujer bien conservada a pesar de que ya tenía más de 30.

- Espero que ya no haya más... - ella se interrumpió al darse cuenta que Zero la miraba con unos ojos rojos. ¿No eran amatistas?

La enfermera sintió algo extraño y trató de sonreír nerviosa como cogía una toalla y se limpiaba la sangre de la chica que quedó en sus manos cuando la vendaba.

Zero agarró una de las manos manchadas de sangre de la mujer y la lamió.

- ¿Qué haces? - Exclamó ella asustada como Zero le dirigía una mueca y la agarraba de los cabellos. - ¡Suéltame!

Zero sonrió como un desquiciado y le mostró unos colmillos, entonces la mujer cerró los ojos aterrada como él alejaba sus cabellos de su cuello y la mordía.

- ¡¿Kaname sama?! - Replicó Yuki como el castaño se iba corriendo por las escaleras hacia el segundo piso apenas salieron del salón. - El comedor es hacia ahí - dijo señalando confundida el pasillo a la izquierda.

La enfermera ya se había quedado inconciente en manos de Zero que seguía tomando su sangre sin control como la puerta del lugar se abría y aparecía Kaname.

- Suéltala - dijo el purasangre casi imperceptible, pero en un tono que denotaba orden.

Zero se limitó a dar una mirada desafiante a Kaname.

- No lo voy a repetir - dijo Kaname acercándose a Zero y agarrándolo de una mano.

El cazador se sorprendió ya que nunca había imaginado que alguien como el castaño que a simple vista parecía un muñeco bonito de exposición tuviera semejante fuerza. Incluso Zero sintió que éste le estaba doblando la mano y podría partirla con un mero apretón.

- ¿Qué esta pasando? - Confundida Yuki había seguido a Kaname sama y ahora lo encontraba con Zero y Zero tenía una mujer ensangrentada en brazos.

- Yuki... - murmuró Zero con una expresión de terror como se tranquilizaba y sus ojos regresaban al color amatista.

- Eres... - sin saber qué hacer, Yuki salió corriendo.

- ¡Yuki! - Zero quería salir corriendo detrás de ella, pero Kaname seguía tomándolo de la mano. - Suéltame - exclamó mirando a Kaname a los ojos pero éste ni se inmutaba en mostrar expresión alguna.

- Tienes que limpiar el desorden que causaste.

Confundido Zero miró a sus pies: yacía una mujer desmayada y cubierta de sangre en un piso manchado de rojo.

A pesar de lo sucedido, las clases del día continuaron sin grandes novedades. Cross estaba en su oficina mirando por la ventana cómo desaparecía el sol y aparecía las primeras estrellas en el cielo que se tornaba oscuro.

- La enfermera esta bien después de una transfusión de sangre y los de la junta de cazadores se encargaron de borrarle la memoria - dijo Cross con un suspiro de alivio aunque en su cara se podía entrever algo de miedo.

- Por eso se hizo el intercambio de estudiantes entre las clases de noche y día - dijo Kaname sentado en el escritorio y mirando la taza de café que le sirvió el director.

Eso no era necesario, pero por costumbre se seguía el típico protocolo de servir café y bocadillos a las visitas.

- Con tus poderes y rango ya sabías que Zero es un vampiro.

- Desde el día que lo conocí.

- Así que lo dejo todo en tus manos - dijo Cross tratando de sonreír. - ¿Pero qué vas a hacer?

- Si Zero es un vampiro, es un vampiro y hay que dejar que las cosas sigan su curso - dijo Kaname.

- Esto no es lo que esperaba escuchar - dijo Cross preocupado ya que apreciaba a su hijo, adoptado, pero igual lo quería como tal.

Mientras tanto Zero se había encerrado en su cuarto a oscuras. Se odiaba a sí mismo por haber caído tan bajo. ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? Con las solas imágenes regresándole a la cabeza, quería morir.

- Uh... - Zero miró la Bloody en su mano.

- Zero!!! ¿Qué haces? - Gritó Yuki entrando a su cuarto.

- ¡¿Yuki?!

- Me costó trabajo encontrar la llave para abrir - dijo ella con una sonrisa. - ¿Porqué te encierras con llave y todo? ¿Acaso ves revistas de desnudos a solas o qué?

- Deja de decir tonterías - dijo él sonrojado como le arrojaba una almohada.

- No te quedes aquí y ayúdame a hacer la cena.

- ¿No estas asustada?

- ¿De qué?

- Soy un...

- Vampiro y hasta puedes volverte loco como un nivel E - dijo Yuki como si nada. - El director me lo explicó. Perdón si hoy salí corriendo. - Dijo ella haciendo una reverencia. - No lo volveré a hacer!!!

Ahora Zero era el que no sabía qué hacer, después de permanecer pensativo durante un rato fue a la cocina con Yuki. De hecho la comida ya estaba lista, pero ella solo quería una excusa para hablarle.

- Huelo a carne y papas!!! - Gritó Cross llegando a la casa y dando saltos hacia el comedor.

- Ya puse la mesa - dijo Yuki con una sonrisa.

- Falta un plato - dijo Cross mirando solo tres platos en la mesa.

- ¡Se me olvidaba Kaname sama! - Exclamó Yuki abriendo la boca y dando un golpe en la cabeza. - Ya iré.

- No es necesario, después de todo no como - dijo Kaname apareciendo detrás de Cross.

- ¡Ya haré que mi hijito haga un espacio en su cuarto para ti! - Dijo Cross señalando una silla para que Kaname se sentara.

Confundido Zero dejó caer un plato. Otra vez ni sintió la presencia de Kaname, pero lo que lo tenía en estado de shock era eso del cuarto.

- Zero, espero que no te molestes por compartir tu cuarto con Kaname en su estadía aquí ya que los dormitorios en el sol ya están todos ocupados - dijo Cross con una sonrisota.

¡Demonios! Al parecer a Zero nunca nadie le ponía atención. ¿No sabían que él odiaba a los vampiros, a los purasangres y sobretodo a Kaname? Ahora el estúpido de su padre adoptivo le decía que compartieran el cuarto como si fuera de lo más normal del mundo????

- Tu cuarto es grande y todo - dijo Cross con estrellitas en los ojos. - Ni modo que ponga a Kaname en el cuarto de Yuki o en el mío, excepto que tú quieras dormir conmigo - dijo el director mirando al castaño.

- Eh... - Kaname se limitó a sonreír.

- ¡Pero ellos ni duermen! - Gritó Zero saliéndose de la cocina y yendo al comedor con una cara más roja que un tomate.

- Igual necesitan descansar - dijo Cross frunciendo el ceño. - ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Porqué estas rojo?

- Porque no voy a dormir con él!!! - Gritó Zero nervioso como apuntaba con el dedo a Kaname.

Aunque el cazador no era capaz de mirar siquiera al purasangre. Estaba asustado por lo que pasó antes en la enfermería.

- No digo que duermas con Kaname, solo que compartas tu cuarto, eso es diferente - dijo Cross sonriendo maliciosamente. - Qué pervertido eres, mi niño.

Kaname no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario de Zero y éste al darse cuenta empezó a refunfuñar enojado.

- Vamos a cenar - dijo Yuki agarrando a Zero del brazo y tirándolo a la silla al lado de Kaname (para "mejorar" las cosas)

Después de la cena, Yuki recogía los platos como Cross se había ido a la oficina a revisar unos papeles. Claro que antes el director dejó bien clarito a Zero que tratara bien al huésped que tenían y que lo acomodara en su cuarto.

Nervioso y sin ganas Zero llevó a Kaname a su cuarto y prendió las luces. Ya sabía que eso no afectaba a ningún vampiro y menos a uno tan poderoso, pero igual.

- Solo hay una cama - dijo Kaname mirando el cuarto con el ceño fruncido.

Nunca había visto algo tan desordenado. Había libros, cuadernos, zapatos, camisas, chaquetas y hasta interiores tirados por ahí.

- Puedes dormir en el sofá - dijo Zero apenado como recogía sus cosas, especialmente sus interiores. ¿Porqué mierda el purasangre tenía que ver eso?

- ¿No debería dormir en la cama por se el huésped?

- Pues soy un mal anfitrión - dijo Zero sin mirar a Kaname. Claro que no le iba a dar su cama. ¿Quién se creía?

- ¿Porqué?

- Porque ni duermes, sería injusto echarme al sofá - dijo Zero arrojando su ropa en una canasta.

- Me refiero en porqué no me miras a los ojos.

El peliplateado iba a replicar cuando se giró y no encontró al castaño.

- ¿Porqué? - Preguntó Kaname detrás de él.

¿Cómo hizo eso? Ah, claro, sus poderes. Pensó Zero nervioso.

- ¿Estas asustado? - Preguntó Kaname poniendo una mano en el hombro de Zero y girándolo para que lo encarara.

- ¿Tenerte miedo? - Preguntó Zero nervioso como bajaba la cabeza.

- Entonces mírame - dijo Kaname llevando su mano a la cara del menor y tomándolo por el mentón le hizo que lo mirara. - Es molesto que cuando hablas nadie te mire.

- Debes estar acostumbrado a que todos te miren - dijo Zero sonrojándose.

Había esperado una mirada severa por parte de Kaname, pero en cambio éste le daba una mirada como de ¿curiosidad?

- Aléjate de mí - dijo Zero dando un manotazo y retrocediendo para que Kaname lo soltara. - Yo...!!! - Abruptamente Zero se cubrió la boca.

Eso pasaba siempre después de cenar. Rápidamente Zero corrió hacia el baño que tenía en el cuarto y se echó de rodillas ante el excusado y empezó a vomitar. Kaname podía ver aquello por el rabillo del ojo sin siquiera moverse. Eso pasaba por ser un vampiro y seguir comiendo como un humano. En realidad Zero ya no soportaba comer, al menos no lo que le ofrecía Yuki, aún así seguía comiendo porque quería seguir aferrándose a su parte aún humana.

- Zero... - dijo Kaname entrando al baño como se agachaba a su lado y pasaba una mano para acariciar los cabellos plateados.

- ¡Aléjate! ¡Vete! Es culpa tuya!!! Es culpa de ustedes!!! Malditos chupasangres!!!

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? - Preguntó Kaname arrugando el semblante. - Si ya eres uno de nosotros.

Un escalofrío recorrió hasta el último poro de la piel de Zero ante esas palabras como veía con los ojos en blanco cómo en la cara de Kaname se dibujaba una sonrisa... maliciosa, sarcástica, irónica, hiriente, juguetona y ¿provocativa?


	3. Capítulo 3: Womanizer

**Womanizer**

Zero se la pasaba dando vueltas en la cama. No podía dormir tranquilo, ni siquiera cerrar los ojos. Sabiendo que Kaname estaba tan cerca. ¿Porqué mierda tenía que compartir su cuarto con el purasangre?

Exasperado, Zero alejó las sábanas y trató de levantarse para ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua, pero de repente sentía su cuerpo pesado como entumecido.

- ¿Qué esta pasando? - Se preguntó como volvía a tratar de levantarse de la cama.

- Por fin estamos a solas.

- ¿Ah? - Confundido, Zero miró a Kaname que estaba sobre él y peligrosamente cerca. - ¿Qué quieres, Kuran? - Preguntó ignorando mirando a un lado.

- Ya te lo dije - dijo el castaño poniendo una mano alrededor del cuello de Zero y presionándolo ligeramente. - Te quiero... a ti, Zero.

- Quítate de encima - dijo el peliplateado molesto como trataba de alejar al purasangre que parecía hacerle una leve cortada en el nacimiento de su cuello.

Las manos de Kaname se sentían tan suaves, pero sus uñas eran tan filosas. Sin querer Zero gimió retorciéndose bajo los brazos del mayor.

- Deberías ser sincero - dijo Kaname mostrando una sonrisa en cuál se entrevía unos colmillos mientras sus ojos cafés se tornaban rojos. - Tú también me quieres.

¿De qué mierda hablaba el purasangre? Confundido, Zero quería alejarlo, pero ni sus brazos o piernas parecían poder moverse.

- Yo solo te quiero - dijo Zero con una mirada desafiante. - Matar.

- Entonces mátame si puedes mientras tanto... - decía Kaname sin expresión alguna como llevaba su cara al cuello de Zero y hundía sus colmillos en él.

- Aaaaaah!!! - Sobresaltado Zero abrió los ojos y se apuró en sentarse en la cama.

Pasó una mano por la mesita de la noche y buscó por la Bloody Rose mientras que con la otra mano se sobaba el cuello en busca de indicios de mordidas.

- Fue un sueño... - se dijo el peliplateado una vez más tranquilo al darse cuenta que no tenía ninguna mordida en el cuello.

Aunque la sensación de las manos de Kaname deteniéndolo y mordiéndole se sentía real. Respirando agitadamente, Zero miró hacia la ventana y aturdido se encontró con Kaname. Éste estaba recostado en el sofá y lo miraba fijamente. Los ojos cafés parecían rojos con la luz de la luna entrando por la ventana.

- Demonios... - masculló Zero al recordar que estaba compartiendo cuarto con kaname.

Después Zero miró otra vez a Kaname, esa vez por el rabillo del ojo y con sorpresa encontró a éste mirándolo sin siquiera parpadear. Molesto, Zero se levantó de la cama y se fue del cuarto cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Lo que menos quería el cazador era mostrar su "debilidad" ante un maldito chupasangre, pero lo que más le inquietaba era que estaba soñando con Kaname... ¡¿Porqué?! ¡¿Porqué Zero tenía en sus sueños al vampiro que más odiaba?!

- Hola, Zero!!!

La voz de Yuki sacó a Zero de sus pensamientos, de repente estaba en la cocina donde la castaña se estaba sirviendo un vaso de agua.

- ¿También tienes sed? - Preguntó ella pasándole la jarra con el agua y buscando un vaso en el lavaplatos.

- ¿Sed? - Inconscientemente Zero se tocó el cuello y pasó saliva.

Él siempre tenía sed, pero no de agua.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!

- ¡¿Estas bien?! - Preguntó Zero preocupado como Yuki gritaba y cerraba los ojos fuertemente.

- Eh..., Zero!!! Estas...!!!!!!

Confundido Zero se miró hacia su entrepierna donde Yuki señalaba.

- ¡No mires! - Gritó Zero avergonzado como se ponía súper rojo.

- ¡No estoy mirando! Con razón que quieres agua fría!!! ¿Tuviste un sueño de esos?

- ¿Qué sueño?

- Esos - dijo Yuki dándole la espalda. - Ya sabes..., digo, eso es normal, ¿no? Ya tienes 16!!! 17??? Lo que sea!!! Y no te juzgo, comprendo que veas revistas pornográficas y... y...

- Deja de decir tonterías!!!! - Gritó Zero todo apenado como salía corriendo hacia el baño.

Claro que no!! Él no tuvo ningún sueño de esos y menos con Kaname. ¿Porqué se iba a excitar con el purasangre? Nervioso el peliplateado se encerró en el baño y durante toda la noche no salió de ahí sino hasta la mañana.

Una mañana que no parecía querer llegar, el sol aparecía lentamente entre las nubes.

- Mi hijita, ya tienes que ir al colegio!!! - Gritó Cross emocionado como encontraba a Yuki de pie ante la puerta del baño.

- Necesito ir primero al baño - dijo ella acariciándose el mentón. - Y Zero ya lleva ahí varias horas.

- ¿En serio? - Preguntó Cross empezando a dar golpes a la puerta. - Zero??? Qué te pasa???? ¿Estas bien o tienes dolor de estómago o te quedaste dormido en el baño? Zero!!!!

- Cállate - dijo el peliplateado abriendo la puerta del baño y golpeando a su padre en la cara. - Hoy no pienso ir a clases y menos con él... - dijo Zero saliéndose del baño y yéndose hacia la cocina.

- Igual nunca vas a clases - dijo Cross tendido en el piso y llorando a mares. - ¿Tú sí me quieres, verdad, Yuki? - Preguntó a la castaña que entraba al baño apurada y le cerraba la puerta contra la cara. - Ninguno de mis hijos me pone atención.

En la cocina Yuki ya había dejado el desayuno listo. Zero lo primero que hizo fue por un vaso de agua para tomar las tabletas de sangre.

- Buenos días, Zero.

- Esa voz... - Exasperado porque había pasado toda la noche en vela pensando en el dueño de esa voz, Zero se tomó las tabletas rápidamente y después miró lo más fríamente que podía a Kaname que estaba sentado en la mesa. - Deja de mirarme de esa forma.

- ¿Cómo? - Preguntó Kaname haciéndose el desentendido.

- Con esa mirada de depravado que tienes - dijo Zero nervioso, se sentía desnudo cada vez que Kaname lo miraba fijamente sin siquiera parpadear.

- Vas a ir a clases a las buenas o a las malas - dijo Yuki apareciendo y tirando a Zero de la oreja.

- Déjame - se quejó Zero como Yuki le tiraba con más fuerza la oreja al mismo tiempo que con la mano libre cogía una tajada de pan. - Vamos, Kaname sama - dijo ella con una sonrisa como arrastraba a Zero hacia la puerta.

Kaname no pudo evitar sonreír, aparte de que estaba con su hermana como en los viejos tiempos, también era uno de los pocos que podía ver esa parte tan "vulnerable" y "cute" del cazador.

- ¡Esta bien! Iré a clases, pero suéltame!! - Suplicaba Zero para que Yuki lo dejara de halar de la oreja.

- ¿Para que te escapes?

- Prometo que no me escaparé - dijo Zero forzando una sonrisa.

- Ok, pero si te escapas, te perseguiré con mi Artemis - dijo ella soltando a Zero.

- Sí que eres inmadura - dijo Zero sobándose la oreja.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Nada - dijo Zero con escalofríos como abría la puerta. - Vamos.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!

El peliplateado apenas puso un pie fuera de la casa, una ola de chicas y chicos de la clase del día se abalanzó sobre él, aplastándolo y pisándolo.

- Él no es Kaname sama!!! - Gritaban las chicas agarrando a Zero del cuello.

- ¿Dónde esta Kaname sama?!!!! - Gritaban otras como trataban de entrar a la casa de Cross para encontrar al castaño.

Los chismes volaban a gran velocidad, apenas ellos escucharon que Kaname sama no solo iba a asistir la clase del día durante una semana sino que también compartía casa con los prefectos. ¡Se murieron de celos!

- Kaname sama!!!! Kaname sama!!! Kaname samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!

- Por favor vayan a clases - dijo Yuki tratando de alejarlos, pero ellos la ignoraban y la atropellaban y entraban a la casa.

- Kaname sama!!!! Kaname!!!!

- Tenemos que hacer algo, Zero - dijo Yuki como ayudaba al peliplateado a levantarse del suelo.

- ¿Porqué? Más bien lo dejamos solo y ya.

- ¿Para que esa manada de lobas lo violen?

- Se me hace que la única que ha estado viendo porno eres tú - dijo Zero mirando a Yuki con los ojos como platos.

- No digas tonterías!!! - Gritó Yuki golpeando a Zero.

- Aunque la culpa lo tiene Kuran por ser tan atractivo... - dijo Zero tapando la boca rápidamente. ¿Porqué dijo eso del purasangre?

- No sabía que Zero pensara eso de mí.

- ¡¿Kaname sama?! - Exclamó Yuki feliz al ver al castaño delante de ellos. - ¿Estas bien?

- S-sí. Por suerte uno de mis poderes es la de correr a la velocidad de la luz sino esos chicos ya me hubieran hecho quién sabe qué - explicó Kaname con una gota de sudor pasándole por la frente.

- ¿Vamos a clases o qué? - Preguntó Zero dándoles la espalda.

No quería que Kaname viera lo rojo que estaba. ¿Acaso el purasangre también tenía súper oídos? Era verdad que Zero pensaba que Kaname era atractivo y guapo, pero era algo con que iba a llevar hasta la tumba!!!!

Las clases fueron más alborotadas que ayer ya que en un santiamén todo el colegio se había enterado de la presencia de Kaname ahí e incluso los que no estaban en la misma clase: ya estaban haciendo fila fuera del salón para verlo cuando terminara las clases.

- "Kaname, ¿porqué estoy pensando en él?". - Se preguntó Zero mirando su cuaderno aunque a veces miraba de reojo por encima del hombro de Yuki que los separaba para ver al purasangre.

Para su sorpresa, Kaname esa vez no estaba mirándolo, de hecho el castaño parecía muy concentrado con su cuaderno.

- "¿Y ahora qué le pasa?". - Pensó Zero rayando la hoja de su cuaderno con un lápiz.

Por alguna extraña razón, el cazador extrañaba esos ojos cafés sobre él.

- Yuki, ¿me prestas un borrador? - Preguntó Kaname a la castaña.

- Ah..., - ella buscó en su cartuchera y no encontró nada, así que dio un codazo a Zero por debajo de la mesa. - Ssssh, presta el borrador que tienes a Kaname sama.

Zero no dijo nada, pero tomó el borrador que tenía al lado de su cuaderno y extendió la mano detrás de Yuki, hacia Kaname para darle el borrador. El castaño sin siquiera mirarlo, tomó el borrador. El cazador no pudo sentirse enojado. ¿Porqué mierda Kaname no le daba contacto visual? Aunque lo peor fue que no pudor evitar estremecerse cuando el purasangre cogió el borrador y sus dedos rozaron los suyos.

Rang, rang, rang, rang: era el sonido de las campanas que avisaban la hora del recreo, la primera en levantarse de la silla fue Yuki, levantó los brazos para desesperarse como dirigió una mirada asesina a Zero.

- Iré al baño y tú cuida de Kaname sama, ¡no dejes que esos chicos se le vayan encima! - Dijo ella metiendo sus cosas en la maleta y yéndose.

- ¿Ahora soy su niñera?

- Esta bien si no quieres acompañarme - dijo Kaname recogiendo sus cosas y pasando al lado de Zero sin mirarlo.

- Es una "orden" de Yuki - dijo Zero con el ceño fruncido.

No quería que la castaña lo moliera a golpes por dejar a su Kaname sama. Mientras tanto el purasangre se limitó a encogerse de hombros y salió del salón. Zero lo siguió a cierta distancia. Nadie se atrevía a acercarse porque el peliplateado dejaba a la vista su Bloody que colgaba de las cadenas que traía alrededor de su cintura. (Zero siempre estaba a la moda con el estilo matón)

Kaname fue hasta uno de los jardines alrededor del colegio y buscó un árbol con sombras y se sentó bajó él. Zero se limitó a recostarse de espaldas contra el árbol. A veces miraba al castaño, pero éste ni se inmutaba, de hecho había sacado un libro del bolsillo y se ponía a leer.

- "Debería estar feliz porque ya no me da esas miradas tan raras, pero ahora siento que... ¡Ay! Igual me molesta, ¡chupasangre infeliz! Mírame!!!!"

- Zero.

- ¿Ah? - El aludido dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de su pesadilla hablándole.

- ¿Puedes traerme té y pastelitos?

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Ya dirás que no necesitamos comer y que somos unos chupasangres desgraciados, pero tengo antojos de tomar té y comer pastelitos.

- ¿Crees que soy tu sirvienta o qué? - Gritó Zero como Kaname seguía con los ojos en el libro. - "¡Al menos mírame!". - Ya regreso - masculló Zero yéndose hacia el café del colegio.

No era ninguna sirvienta y tampoco iba a aceptar que de todos los vampiros, Kaname tenía que ser el que tenía poder sobre él. La verdad era que Zero "obedecía" porque tal vez si llevaba pastelitos y té al purasangre: éste iba a volver a mirarlo.

"Mírame, mírame, mírame, mírame, mírame, mírame, mírame, mírame". Repetía Zero como si eso fuera un mantra al mismo tiempo que compraba los pastelitos y té y regresaba donde Kaname. Pero cuando regresó ya no había ni rastro del purasangre.

- ¿Me equivoqué de árbol o el muy infeliz me hizo dar un paseo por todo el colegio para nada?

- Estoy aquí - dijo Kaname desde la cima del árbol.

Confundido, Zero alzó la vista, entrecerró los ojos por los rayos del sol pero podía ver claramente a Kaname sentado en una de las ramas, aún así el castaño se negaba a mirarlo!!!

- Baja y toma tu té - dijo Zero sonriendo entre dientes.

- ¿Porqué no subes? - Preguntó Kaname mirando hacia el frente. - Aquí la vista es hermosa.

Al principio Zero se quedó dudando un largo rato hasta que suspiró hondo como se ponía a escalar el árbol.

- Toma - dijo Kaname extendiendo su mano para ayudarlo a subir.

- ....... - Zero sintió una sacudida en su interior.

Aquello era como cuando niños y Zero aún no sabía que Kaname era un vampiro. Pero ahora que sabía que eran enemigos naturales. ¿Zero podía tomar la mano que le daba Kaname?

- Puedo solo - dijo Zero dando un manotazo a la mano de Kaname y terminó de subir al árbol.

- ¿Dónde esta el té y los pastelitos? - Preguntó Kaname fríamente como pasaba hoja a su libro.

- Ah... ¡Mierda! - Exclamó Zero con los ojos como platos como miraba hacia abajo.

Para subir al árbol había dejado la bolsa con las cosas en el suelo.

- No deberías decir tantas palabrotas.

- Yo digo lo que quie... - Zero no pudo terminar su frase porque Kaname puso unos dedos contra sus labios.

- Me gustaría saber a qué saben... - dijo Kaname acariciando lentamente los labios de Zero para recordar cada detalle.

- No me trates como a una de esas tontas - dijo Zero refiriéndose a las estudiantes del sol. - Además, sé lo que eres... - masculló molesto porque a pesar de todo, Kaname seguía sin mirarlo.

- Somos iguales - dijo Kaname alejando sus dedos de los labios de Zero.

- ¡No soy un vampiro! - Replicó Zero enojado como daba un golpe contra la rama.

De repente hubo un ruido seco como de algo rompiéndose, desconcertado Zero miró a la rama y se estaba partiendo.

- Mira lo que haces - dijo Kaname mirando la rama que se rompía.

Zero cerró los ojos en espera de la golpiza que se iba a dar cuando caía contra el suelo, pero sintió que caía en unos brazos.

- ¿Qué? - Zero abrió los ojos y se miró a sí mismo.

Estaba en unos brazos... Kaname lo había atrapado.

- Suéltame que también estas cayendo - dijo Zero tratando de sonar rudo, pero el perfume del purasangre era embriagador y sus brazos rodeándolo lo ponía piel de gallina.

- Entonces vamos a caer juntos - dijo Kaname como abrazaba más fuerte a Zero como si quisiera protegerlo de la caída.

En cámara lenta ellos cayeron contra un montón de hojas en el suelo. Aquello claro que no amortiguó el golpe aunque Zero no salió herido y nada porque Kaname lo había mantenido en sus brazos durante todo el tiempo.

- No tienes porqué ser tan amable con tu enemigo - dijo Zero alejando los brazos de Kaname y levantándose abruptamente.

Su corazón latía a mil y respiraba con esfuerzo al mismo tiempo que se ponía rojo como una fresa.

"Kaname hentai!!! O más bien… Kaname yaoi!!!".

Después de eso regresaron a clases donde Yuki ya los esperaba. Todo continuó como si nada. La profesora de historia hablaba lo que significaba un beso en cada cultura: hablaba de los besos en la mejilla, en la boca, en la frente, en la mano y etc.

Después siguieron las clases de religión y matemáticas.

- Ay - suspiró Yuki bostezando. - Las clases en los viernes son más largos. ¡Vamos de compras!

- No - dijo Zero cortadamente.

- Será divertido, además mañana es sábado y no tenemos tareas - dijo Yuki con un puchero. - Kaname sama también quiere ir, ¿verdad?

- Iré a donde quieras, Yuki - dijo el aludido con una sonrisa.

- "Ja, maldito!!!! Primero dice que me quiere besar y todo y ahora coquetea con Yuki en mis narices".

A las afueras del internado, había un pueblo con un pequeño centro comercial lleno de boutiques, restaurantes, zapaterías, electrodomésticos, etc.

- ¿Cómo será un beso? - Preguntó Yuki con los ojos soñadores como Kaname y Zero caminaban al lado de ella por las tiendas.

- Estas muy joven para pensar en esas cosas - dijo Kaname en tono sobreprotector.

- Pero si ya tengo 16!! Y pronto 17!!! - Exclamó ella sonrojada. - Kaname sama debe saber qué es un beso y todo.

- He tenido muchos amantes - dijo él como si nada. - Nada importante.

- "Aaaaaaay, con que muchos amantes y nada importante". - Pensó Zero apretándose los puños. - "Me hierve la sangre con solo pensar en esos amantes ya que con los siglos que tiene encima".

- ¿Y Zero también sabe qué es un beso? – Preguntó Yuki con una sonrisita maliciosa.

- No, no sé cómo es!! - Gritó Zero exasperado como las imágenes que vio en libros sobre las orgías que hacían los vampiros en los aquerrales corrían por su mente. - "De seguro Kaname me ve como uno de eso amantes sin importancia".

- ¡Qué anillo tan bonito! - Gritó Yuki pegándose contra la vitrina de una joyería. - Iré a ver.

- Te esperaré aquí - dijo Kaname sentándose en una fuente.

- La última vez me hiciste comprar una pulsera - dijo Zero cruzándose de brazos.

- Aguafiestas - dijo Yuki entrando a la joyería.

Zero permanecía parado como kaname estaba ahí sentado en la fuente leyendo el libro e ignorándolo desde la mañana. ¿Era un especie de castigo? Ahora era Zero el que no podía dejar de mirar a Kaname y éste ni la hora le daba.

- ¿Kaname sama?

- De la clase nocturna!!!

Gritaron unas chicas rodeando al purasangre. Eran de la clase del día. Zero masculló por lo bajo como miraba.

- No puedo creerlo, Kaname sama, usted es tan guapo con el uniforme de clase de la noche!!! - Gritaban las chicas. (Aunque el purasangre había hecho el intercambio, seguía con el uniforme de la noche)

Zero miraba todo enojado, especialmente cuando una de las chicas puso una mano en los cabellos castaños, después otra empezaba a toquetear al castaño por los brazos y cara y cuello y pierna!!!

- No lo toquen!!! - Gritó Zero dando zancadas hacia ellas y alejándolas.

- Ni aunque fuera algo tuyo.

- No es tu novio!! - Gritaron unas chicas con mucho valor como Zero las fulminaba con la mirada.

- ¿No vas a hacer nada? - Gritó Zero a Kaname que estaba de lo más concentrado en su libro. - Maldito... - masculló el peliplateado desesperado por la falta o nada de atención por parte del purasangre. - Vamos - dijo agarrando a Kaname de la mano y se lo llevó corriendo antes que las otras se les fueran encima.

Sorprendido Kaname dejó caer el libro como Zero lo arrastraba hacia un pasillo oscuro.

- Aquí las perderemos.

- ¿Porqué?

- No me gusta que esas estúpidas te pongan las manos encima - gritó Zero como le daba un paro cardíaco.

¡Otra vez gritó sus pensamientos!

- Eh..., es por mi trabajo de prefecto de mantener la orden - dijo Zero tratando de excusarse.

No fuera que Kaname pensara que sentía algo por él.

- No tienes porqué estar celoso - dijo Kaname poniendo una mano en la cara de Zero y lo acercó para besarlo.

Como en el sueño que tuvo antes, Zero no podía moverse, los labios de Kaname en los suyos fue como un corto circuito. Ante aquello que el cazador no parecía poner resistencia, así que Kaname lo tiró contra la pared para besarlo con más fuerza. Sin trabajo el purasangre abrió la boca de Zero con su lengua e invadió cada poro.

- N-no - replicó Zero poniendo sus manos en el pecho del otro para alejarlo, pero al parecer eso hacía que se acercara más.

- No tiene sentido escapar de mí - dijo Kaname terminando el beso y susurrando al oído del menor.

- ¿Porqué me besas?

- Pensé que querías que te besara.

- ¿Qué?

- Ahora sabes qué es un beso, ¿no?

- No de ti!! - Exclamó Zero sonrojado como ponía sus manos en su boca, aún se sentía a flor de piel. - Además, ni me miras!!!

Por fin, Zero se desahogó, más brutalidad no podía cometer.

-Zero - llamó Kaname agarrándolo del mentón y haciendo que esos ojos amatistas encontraran con sus ojos cafés. - Fuiste tú quien dijo que te dejara de mirar.

- ¿Porque te lo dije?

- Quiero complacerte en todo - dijo Kaname pasando la otra mano por el cuello de Zero.

Acarició detenidamente el tatuaje que éste parecía tener.

- Así que déjate llevar por lo que eres y entrégate a mí.

- Nunca - escupió Zero con una mirada lleno de rabia.

En los pasillos resonó el eco de una cachetada, era Kaname que había dado un golpe en la cara de Zero.

- ¿Porque soy un vampiro? ¿Porque eres un cazador? - Preguntó Kaname haciendo una mueca como sacaba unos colmillos.

No había perdido el control, sus ojos seguían siendo cafés, pero Zero ya no lo sentía tan "amable".

- Entonces te convertiré en un vampiro por completo. - Sentenció Kaname con una expresión de lo más lasciva. - Te quitaré la poca humanidad que te queda. Serás un vampiro y serás mío.

-.-.-.-.- sé que es tarde pero feliz año nuevo!!!!


	4. Capítulo 4: Some people

- ¡No seas bruta! - Exclamó Zero al sentir que Yuki le ponía un algodón con alcohol en la mejilla.

- Te dejo un momento y te agarras a golpes con alguien - dijo ella con el ceño fruncido como le miraba la mejilla roja con unos rasguños.

- "Si fue Kuran quien me golpeó". - Pensó Zero como Yuki terminaba de "curarle" y le ponía una vendita en la mejilla.

- Aunque es extraño que te dejes golpear - dijo ella abriendo los ojos como platos. - ¿Acaso te golpeó alguna chica que te gusta y por eso no te defendiste?

- ¡No! - Repuso Zero sonrojado como pensaba en Kaname.

Si dejó que el purasangre lo golpeara era porque ni cuenta se dio ya que estaba distraído. Debía ser porque estaba débil últimamente ya que solo tomaba las tabletas de sangre que no servían ¿o acaso los cuentos sobre que los purasangres tenían poder sobre los niveles E eran verdaderos?

- No voy a dejar que nadie me controle y menos él - murmuró Zero apretando los puños.

_- Entonces te convertiré en un vampiro por completo. - Sentenció Kaname con una expresión de lo más lasciva. - Te quitaré la poca humanidad que te queda. Serás un vampiro y serás mío._

- ¿Él? O sea que te gusta algún chico y él te golpeó - dijo Yuki abriendo la boca sorprendida. - Pues te lo mereces!!! - Dijo ella levantándose de la silla como un resorte. - Siempre eres tan bruto para expresar tus sentimientos!!! Si te gusta ese chico ¡no lo dejes ir!

- ¿Haz estado leyendo algún libro rosa y cursi?

- Uh... - Yuki miró a un lado y sacó un libro del bolsillo y se lo mostró a Zero.

- ¿Ah? - Abriendo los ojos de par en par Zero miró la portada del libro donde había dos chicos abrazados y besándose de lo más apasionadamente.

- Esto es YAOI - dijo Yuki abriendo el libro y mostrando otras imágenes a Zero. - Son historias de chicos x chicos.

- ¿Qué haces con estas cosas? - Preguntó Zero alejando la vista todo sonrojado.

Había una imagen de un chico atado a unas cadenas mientras que otro le daba besos por el pecho.

- Je, je - replicó Yuki sonrojada. - Lo encontré debajo de la cama del director.

- Ya sabía yo que ese viejo tenía mucho de depravado - dijo Zero quitándole el libro a Yuki. - Eres muy niña para ver estas cosas.

- ¡No soy una niña! Yo... ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Depende - dijo Zero desconfiado como Yuki jugaba con sus manos.

Lo único que le faltaba era que Yuki le preguntara sobre temas sexuales porque él ni idea!!! Además, para eso estaban las clases de educación sexual.

- ¿Has visto a Kaname sama desnudo?

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?!!!! - Gritó Zero nervioso como se ponía de todo los colores.

- Bueno, ahora ustedes están compartiendo el mismo cuarto y cuando van a dormir se cambian, ¿no?

- Eh..., sí - tartamudeó Zero. - ¿Y?

Podía recordar claramente la noche anterior donde compartió por primera vez y en contra de su voluntad su cuarto con el purasangre. Éste se había cambiado el uniforme de color blanco y se había cambiado por algo más cómodo que era unos pantalones negros y camisa como de seda. El cazador aún podía recordar con detalle cómo esa fina tela se deslizaba por la piel del purasangre. Claro que todo eso pasó "sin querer" ya que Zero se había metido a la cama y se había cubierto con las sábanas de pies a cabeza. Aunque eso no significaba que no había echado los dos ojos a Kaname.

- "¿Porqué estoy pensando en él de esa forma?". - Pensó Zero sacudiendo la cabeza con molestia. - Debe ser por sus insinuaciones. "Desgraciado, no soy como esos vampiros y fulanas que se le van encima".

- Solo preguntaba porque nunca he estado con un hombre - dijo Yuki suspirando.

- Aún eres una niña - repitió Zero poniendo una mano en la cabeza castaña y revolviéndole los cabellos. - Y pensar que podía haberme enamorado de ti.

- ¿Ah? - Repuso ella con un sonrojo.

- La verdad es que cada día te veo más como una... hermana - dijo Zero halándola hacia su pecho y abrazándola fuertemente. - Por cosas como estas - dijo quitándose la vendita de la mejilla y pegándola en la frente de ella.

- Ah..., el chichón me lo hice cuando uno de esos grupos de fans de Aido san me golpearon - dijo ella acariciándose la vendita que Zero puso en su frente. - Aunque ahora que lo dices siento alivio.

- ¿Uh?

- Yo también creí que sentía algo por ti aparte de ya sabes, entonces... ¡Me alegro de que no me veas como una novia o algo así porque no querría lastimarte!

- Comprendo, siempre te ha gustado Kuran - dijo Zero algo celoso.

- ¡Oh, no! Kaname sama me salvó la vida, es lo más importante para mí... Como mi familia... - dijo Yuki con el corazón a mil. - Y el director y tú también son mi familia...

- ¿Estas bien? - Preguntó Zero como Yuki ponía una mano en el pecho como si le doliera algo.

- Debe ser porque nunca me acompañas a hacer guardia y ahora estoy cansada - dijo ella con un puchero. - En fin, ¿quieres saber quién me gusta?

- No.

- Igual te lo diré - dijo Yuki susurrando algo al oído de Zero.

- ¿Quuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuéeeeeeeeeeeee? - Exclamó Zero con los ojos como platos.

- No te rías - dijo Yuki sonrojada. - Simplemente me empezó a gustar, así que haz algo.

- ¿Como qué?

- Me da pena hablar con él, así que tú ve y consígame una cita - dijo Yuki uniendo las manos en súplica. - Si lo consigues te regresaré el favor y te ayudaré con ese chico que te gusta.

- A mí no me gusta nadie "y menos Kaname".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De regreso a la casa Cross. Yuki salía del baño con un pijama de color rosado. Por alguna razón Zero no había entrado mientras ella se duchaba como siempre, pero igual él estaba ahí afuera en el pasillo con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Tienes que tardar tanto?

- Tú también te tardas – dijo ella arrojándole el champú contra la cabeza. – Apúrate antes que el agua se enfríe. Tuve que hacer agua caliente ya que el calentador se dañó… por tu culpa – dijo ella arrojándole el jabón. – Dije que fuéramos a buscar un fontanero, pero te creíste muy inteligente y te encargaste de… descomponer el calentador.

- Mañana llamo al fontanero – dijo él girando los ojos como la quitaba del camino y entraba al baño.

- Kaname tomará el baño contigo porque me voy a dormir y nadie le hará más agua caliente, así que – decía Yuki, pero Zero en vez de escucharla le tiró la puerta en las narices.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Por fin solo – dijo Zero quitándose la ropa y metiéndose a la tina. – Y ahora le da por echar pétalos de rosas en el agua – dijo Zero tomando un pétalo de rosa. – Por fin solo… Yo y mis pensamientos… Yo y Kuran… ¿Porqué no dejó de pensar en él?

El peliplateado se quería sumergir en el agua y ahogarse a ver si dejaba de pensar en el purasangre. Se suponía que su misión era: matar, eliminar, deshacer, exterminar a los vampiros, en especial a los purasangres.

- La culpa es de ellos – pensó Zero en Yuki y en Cross. – Los muy imbéciles tratan de que me vuelva amigo de los vampiros y vayamos todos de picnic ¿o qué? Aparte de eso están estos libros…

De repente Zero recordó que se había quedado con el libro que le quitó a Yuki porque ella era muy niña para ver esas cosas, sin embargo… Él no era muy niño para ver esas cosas.

- ¡No soy un pervertido! – Gritó Zero exasperado como extendió una mano fuera de la tina y agarró su chaqueta tirada en el piso. Buscó el libro entre los bolsillos. – Pero nadie se va a morir solo porque veo un poquito de qué se trata el tal Yaoi.

Como si la cosa no fuera con él, Zero cerró los ojos y abrió el libro, después respiró hondo y abrió los ojos y se encontró con unas imágenes que lo dejó en shock y en completo estado de vergüenza, curiosidad, excitación, confusión, éxtasis, etc.

La imagen en la página de la derecha mostraba a un chico siendo penetrado por un hombre fuerte mientras que otros lo rodeaban y le hacían tragar sus miembros. Mientras que la imagen en la página izquierda era la de un chico tirado en el capó de un convertible y siendo "torturado" por los labios de otro chico que le daba mordiscos en el pecho.

De repente Zero sintió un cosquilleó en la entrepierna y su respiración se aceleraba. El agua empezaba a enfriarse, pero él empezaba a calentarse como si estuviera en un asadero. Él no quería hacerse el santito, pero la verdad y la pura verdad era que él nunca había visto esa clase de cosas, ni siquiera había visto porno normal entre hombre x mujer y ahora veía y veía un montón de imágenes de lo más explícitas de chicos y hombres follándose como bestias.

- No sabía que te gusta estas cosas, Zero.

- Esa voz – el peliplateado se estremeció y quiso que la tierra lo tragara ahí mismo.

Cerró el libro abruptamente y se encontró a Kaname mirándolo fijamente como siempre.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó Zero arrojando el libro muy, muy lejos de la vista del purasangre.

- No tienes porqué darte pena, muchos de tu edad ven…

- Yo no veo nada – dijo Zero cerrando los ojos. - ¿Qué haces aquí, Kuran? Te me estas haciendo más un degenerado violador que un vampiro.

- ¿Debo sentirme halagado?

- Vete al diablo.

- Yuki me dijo que podía tomar el baño… contigo por algo de agua caliente y fría y calentador dañado.

- Yo ya me bañé – dijo Zero levantándose de la tina como un resorte.

Aún tenía los ojos cerrados, entonces el primer paso que dio fuera de la tina lo hizo resbalar y hubiera caído si no fuera porque lo atrapó unos brazos.

- Al parecer siempre terminas en mis brazos – dijo Kaname sin perder oportunidad de rodear con sus brazos a Zero y darle unas leves caricias por la espalda e incluso atreviéndose a bajar más hacia los glúteos del menor.

- ¡Suéltame! – Gritó Zero saliéndose del trance que lo había sumido esos brazos tan fuertes y dedicados.

Entonces abrió los ojos y se encontró a Kaname ¡desnudo! (mentalmente Zero empezó a sangrar por la nariz :D)

En apariencia Kaname se veía tan elegante y frágil, pero ahora que Zero lo tenía desnudo ante él podía ver que el purasangre tenía unos músculos definidos y bien trabajados, no en exceso, pero sí se parecía a una de esas estatuas de Miguel Ángel aunque gracias a Dios que Kaname lo tenía más grande que…

Asustado Zero se dio un golpe a la cabeza para sacar esas ideas, al parecer ver las imágenes lujuriosas de ese libro le estaba dando un efecto de lo más contraproducente, entonces nervioso se apuró a cubrirse lo que podía con sus manos porque recordó que él mismo también estaba desnudo.

- Eres hermoso – dijo Kaname tratando de tocar a Zero. - ¿Porqué no me dejas tenerte?

- Diga eso a una de las fulanas de tu harén, chupasangre – dijo Zero retrocediendo aunque deseaba más que nada que esos dedos tan finos del purasangre lo tocara. – Eh…, yo me voy. De todas formas el agua ya esta fría – dijo Zero tratando de irse, pero Kaname le impedía el paso y él no podía alejarlo de un empujón porque sus manos estaban ocupadas cubriéndolo.

O sea, Zero seguía "excitado" y su miembro tenía vida propia, lo que menos quería era que Kaname lo viera así.

- Yo… me voy… - dijo Zero retrocediendo en vez de dar un paso adelante.

La mirada que le daba Kaname era pura lujuria. Aquello le ponía nervioso e incómodo porque no quería terminar en los brazos de éste y por siempre. ¿Qué futuro podía tener un nivel E de usar y tirar con un purasangre que tenía la vida casi eterna?

- Zero.

- Déjame en paz, Kuran – dijo el cazador como retrocedía y se tropezaba contra el borde de la tina.

- ¡Zero! – Repuso Kaname tratando de tomar la mano de Zero, pero era tarde y los dos terminaron cayendo dentro de la tina.

Kaname estaba sobre Zero e incluso el champú y jabón de baño en el estante cayó contra la cabeza del menor.

- Ahora te tienes que bañar otra vez – dijo Kaname con una sonrisa como se alejaba de Zero.

Zero quería salir corriendo del baño, pero su cuerpo parecía entumecido como si quisiera quedarse ahí. Entonces sintió que Kaname se ponía detrás de él.

- No estoy acostumbrado a hacer esto, así que perdón si soy rudo – dijo Kaname poniendo una mano en la espalda de Zero.

Aquello envió un corto circuito al cazador sobresaltándolo y haciéndolo ruborizar.

- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Zero a la defensiva.

- Restregando tu espalda con una esponja.

Zero no pudo evitar reír.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- Quién te viera Kuran, el purasangre más deseado de los dos mundos: vampiro y humano. Metido en una tina con un cazador y restregándole la espalda.

- Eso no me parece gracioso.

- Sabes que te puedo matar en cualquier momento.

- Tu Bloody Rose esta en la mesita de noche de tu cuarto.

Zero al darse cuenta que lo que decía Kaname era cierto, se limitó a refunfuñar por lo bajo.

De repente sus ganas de salir corriendo y esconderse varios metros bajo tierra habían desaparecido como si nada. ¿Acaso el aroma de las rosas en el agua lo relajaba o Kaname usaba alguno de sus poderes para mantenerlo quieto y obediente y cooperativo? Fuera lo que fuera, el masaje que estaba recibiendo Zero por parte del purasangre era de lo más confortante y delicioso.

- "Mmmmmmm, puedo estar así por siempre". – Pensó Zero sintiendo los suaves dedos de Kaname recorrer su espalda.

Entonces con miedo recordó que su miembro seguía en erección y las caricias del purasangre no hacían más que aumentarle el dolor. "Necesito… desahogarme". Pensó Zero mordiéndose el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que se hizo sangrar.

- "Ni modo que me masturbe ante él". – Pensó Zero nervioso como de repente dejó de respirar.

Las manos de Kaname ya no estaban dándole caricias en la espalda y aquello hizo que Zero gimiera en frustración. Inconscientemente el peliplateado se echó la espalda hacia atrás en busca de que el castaño lo volviera a tocar, pero nada.

¿Acaso Kaname desapareció como apareció? Zero nunca parecía ser capaz de percibir la presencia de éste y eso que se la pasaba pensando en él últimamente.

- "¿Si giro para ver?". – Pensó Zero vacilando en dar vuelta y ver si Kaname seguía ahí detrás de él.

No era capaz ya que si Kaname seguía ahí, Zero se sentiría un completo estúpido y si no seguía ahí, Zero se sentiría de lo más inmundo… Será que el bello y atractivo purasangre no encontró nada interesante en su miserable cuerpo medio humano medio vampiro y por eso se fue.

- ¿Porqué te conformas con nada si lo puedes tener todo? – Preguntó Kaname susurrando al oído de Zero y después le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja.

- Sigues aquí – dijo Zero nervioso como sentía los brazos de Kaname rodearlo fuertemente por el cuello y pecho desde atrás.

- ¿A dónde más voy a ir si aún no tengo lo que es mío?

- No soy tuyo.

- Dices tantas tonterías, pero tu sangre no miente – dijo Kaname tomando a Zero del mentón y haciéndolo girar para que lo encarara.

Zero estaba asustado, pero no asustado de terror sino más bien de saber qué tan lejos iba a llegar Kaname con su juego de "me perteneces".

- ¿Mi sangre? – Habló Zero confundido como sus ojos se ponían rojos.

¿Porqué mierda tenía sed en un momento así?

- Tus labios – murmuró Kaname acercando su cara a la de Zero.

Como Zero se había mordido los labios anteriormente para reprimir un gemido, ahora había un hilillo de sangre que seguía resbalándole por la comisura. Nervioso Zero se relamió los labios para limpiarse el hilillo de sangre, pero aquella simple distracción de su parte dio la perfecta oportunidad a Kaname para que se fuera sobre él y le besara. Al principio Zero apretó los dientes como Kaname seguía con fuerza tratando de entrar a su boca con su lengua.

- Mmmm, aléjate – trataba de decir Zero como el peso de Kaname sobre él le ganaba.

- Esto tampoco miente – dijo el castaño poniendo su mano sobre el miembro del menor y envolviéndolo.

- No me toques ahí… - murmuró Zero casi imperceptiblemente.

Aquello era deshonroso para un cazador, no solo se había transformado en uno de esas bestias que cazaba sino que ahora caía en sus redes como cualquier juguete sexual.

- Suéltame… Por favor… - murmuró Zero con las mejillas teñidas de rojo y con los ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

- Verte suplicar y en éste estado tan frágil – dijo Kaname besando a Zero. – No te pienso dejar… Si sufres… Sufriré contigo…

Tal vez aquellas palabras tan tontas y tiernas tuvieron algún efecto en Zero porque de repente entreabría su boca y correspondía el beso. Aunque no sin dudas, pero Zero dejaba que Kaname metiera su lengua por su boca y explorara su interior.

- Aaaaha… - Zero lanzó un gemido como Kaname empezaba a estrujar su miembro con movimientos al compás de sus respiraciones entrecortadas. - No… - Volvió a decir como Kaname pasaba sus dedos alrededor de su miembro.

Un vampiro purasangre masturbando a un cazador y el cazador se dejaba… Eso era uno de los grandes tabúes. No sería extraño si de repente el consejo de vampiros y el consejo de cazadores quisieran matarlos (y eso que excusas no les faltaban)

Aún así ante ese placer que le producía la mano del purasangre yendo de un lado a otro por su miembro hacía que Zero se olvidara de cualquier deber e incluso ni se acordaba de nada, excepto que quería más.

- Aaahaa, voy a…

- Déjate llevar por lo que es natural – dijo Kaname acercando sus labios al cuello de Zero y lamiéndole lentamente.

- ¡No! – Replicó Zero al sentir unos colmillos rozándole el filo del cuello.

- Sí… - dijo Kaname acelerando la velocidad por el iba su mano por el miembro de Zero.

Agarrándose al borde de la tina, Zero hundió su rostro dentro sus brazos para ahogar un gemido como su miembro empezaba a expulsar un líquido espeso y cálido.

- No deberías avergonzarte, Zero – dijo Kaname apretando fuertemente el miembro del peliplateado antes de soltarlo.

- Eres un maldito – masculló Zero cabizbajo como sus cabellos escondían el rubor que tenía en la cara.

- Continuaremos después.

- No va a haber ningún después o próxima vez – dijo Zero mirando con rabia a Kaname.

Pero se sorprendió al encontrar el purasangre lamiéndose la mano llena del semen del cazador.

- Eres un psicópata de lo peor – dijo Zero saliéndose de la tina. – Si me vas a tomar como un juguete hazlo de una puta vez.

- Lo haré – dijo Kaname como miraba a Zero agarrar la ropa en el piso e irse sin siquiera mirar atrás.

**Capítulo 4: Some people.**

Al otro lado de las instalaciones estaban los dormitorios de la luna. Wakaba estaba en el cuarto que le asignaron para el intercambio. Se ponía el uniforme negro del día y se cepillaba los cabellos. No se acostumbraba a dormir de día y asistir a clases de noche, pero igual tenía que arreglárselas. Aunque cualquier chica en su lugar se sentiría afortunada, de hecho si antes no era popular, ahora todas las chicas de los dormitorios del sol y de clases del día querían matarla por semejante privilegio de ser parte de los más deseados y súper populares estudiantes de la noche.

- ¿Otra vez? - Wakaba dejó el cepillo y se alejó del tocador para acercar su oreja a la pared.

Su primera noche ahí había escuchado unos gritos que la asustaron e hicieron que saliera corriendo de su cuarto escaleras hacia abajo. Ahí en la sala del primer piso se encontró con Ichijo el vicepresidente de la noche que se encargaba de todo a falta del presidente y el rubio le explicó con una sonrisa como si nada que los gritos eran un "juego" entre los primos Kain y Aido.

- ¿Qué clase de juego es ese donde se grita tanto? - Se preguntó Wakaba tratando de escuchar a través de la pared ya que su cuarto estaba al lado de el de Aido.

- No voy a ir a clases!!!! - Gritó Aido lanzando una almohada contra la cara de Kain.

- Con razón eres tan estúpido - dijo el mayor atrapando la almohada y la lanzó de regresó al rubio.

- Ya me sé muchas cosas - dijo Aido mostrándose orgulloso. - Porque he vivido mucho!!! Soy un vampiro después de todo y quiero hacer cosas "normales".

- ¿Como qué?

- Ni idea.

- Estoy aburrido de corretearte todas las noches por toda la mansión para que vayas a clases.

- No tienes porqué hacerlo - dijo Aido arrojándole otra almohada.

- Es una orden de Kaname sama.

- Él no esta aquí, así que deja de mencionarlo que desgastas su nombre - dijo Aido con ojos soñadores.

- Ya me esperaba algo así - dijo Kain sacando una cuerda del bolsillo.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? - Preguntó Aido con los ojos como platos como su primo se le acercaba y lo agarraba de un brazo y lo ponía detrás de su espalda. - ¡Duele! - Exclamó Aido como trataba de alejarlo.

- Vas a ir a clases aunque te tenga que llevar arrastrando - dijo Kain agarrando el otro brazo de Aido y también poniéndolo a la espalda, después pasó la cuerda alrededor de las manos de éste y lo amarró.

- Ja, puedo zafarme - dijo Aido como trataba de moverse y romper la cuerda, pero estaba bien amarrado con sus brazos tras la espalda.

- Ni uses tus poderes porque es una cuerda especial y solo podrás ser liberado por quien te amarró - dijo Kain. - Así que vamos.

- No.

- Grrr - girando los ojos Kain alzó a Aido y lo recostó boca abajo sobre su hombro.

- Bájame!!! - Gritó el menor dando patadas y golpeando la cara de Kain. - Esto es horrible para mi orgullo como noble - dijo Aido como Kain lo llevaba cargando a cuestas escaleras abajo hacia las clases.

Claro que se tropezaban con uno que otro vampiro en el camino y ellos se quedaban mirando el "juego" de los dos nobles.

Mientras tanto aún en la mansión Shiki estaba buscando a Ichijo. Los dos habían quedado en revisar una tarea juntos. La verdad era que el modelo pensaba lo mismo que Aido sobre "perder" tiempo en las clases, sin embargo ir a las clases le daba la oportunidad de estar cerca de Ichijo, así que era una "tortura" soportable.

Shiki se detuvo ante las puertas del cuarto de Ichijo y se dispuso a tocar cuando la puerta se abrió sola como por arte de magia.

- La tarea... - Shiki se calló abruptamente al ver el cuarto de Ichijo.

Era diferente, al menos no era como la última vez que estuvo ahí. Ahora el gran cuarto e iluminado por unas luces de araña: tenía en las paredes un millón de afiches y en esos afiches aparecían Shiki modelando para alguna revista o producto.

- Shiki!!! - Exclamó Ichijo saliéndose del baño rápidamente.

El rubio apenas llevaba una toalla alrededor de su cintura, pero no podía dejar que Shiki se llevara una mala impresión.

- No creas que soy algún stalker - dijo Ichijo mirando a sus pies tímidamente. - Puedo explicar los afiches contigo en ellos y pegados en las paredes de mi cuarto.

-.-.-.-.- Flashback

- ¡Rima! - Exclamó Ichijo feliz al verla entrar a su cuarto. - Shiki no esta aquí - dijo organizando unos libros en el escritorio. - Aún no debe haber hecho la tarea.

- Toma - dijo ella acercándose a él y dándole una caja con afiches y revistas. - Son fotos de Shiki que nos sobró en la agencia.

- ¿Para qué me los das? - Preguntó Ichijo confundido como sacaba y miraba un afiche donde aparecía Shiki semidesnudo y sonriendo como sacudía una lata de Coca-Cola al aire bajo el sol.

- Me pareció feo desperdiciar esto - dijo Rima mirando los afiches. - Ya sabes los árboles que se cargan para hacer papel.

- ¿Te gusta la naturaleza?

- Estoy en un comercial de eso.

- Ah...

- Si no quieres - dijo ella tomando la caja. - Daré estas cosas a esas chicas del día.

- Yo me quedo con todo esto!!! - Dijo Ichijo evitando que Rima se llevara la caja.

De hecho el rubio abrazaba la caja como si su vida se fura en ello.

-.-.-.- Endflashback

- Si te molesta quito tus afiches y fotos de las paredes, pero pensé que verte todos los días al despertar me iba a hacer muy feliz - dijo Ichijo aguantando la respiración.

¿Siempre tenía que ser tan sincero? Mientras el rubio temblaba de susto. Shiki se acercaba a una de las paredes y miraba fijamente un afiche donde él aparecía rodeado de osos de peluche para un comercial de San Valentín.

- Nunca me gustó esta foto - dijo Shiki mirando a Ichijo. - Esa expresión...

- Pero si siempre tienes la misma expresión... seria!!! - Dijo Ichijo nervioso. - Eso me parece bien mientras que seas tú... - dijo sonrojado como miraba a un lado. - No quiero ser descortés, ¿pero te puedes ir?

- ¿Quieres que me vaya?

- No, digo, sí, eh... no... sabes que te puedes quedar todo lo que quieras en mi cuarto, pero ahora estoy... - dijo Ichijo nervioso.

El rubio ya sentía que la toalla se le estaba resbalando de la cintura y sería súper vergonzoso quedarse desnudo ante Shiki.

- Te esperaré - dijo el menor como salía del cuarto y cerraba la puerta tras él.

Pero por si las moscas, Ichijo se apresuró en cerrar la puerta con seguro, no fuera que a Shiki le diera por entrar cuando se estuviera cambiando.

- Como si él fuera de esos - dijo Ichijo respirando hondo. - No me molestaría - dijo sonrojándose. - Es tan difícil saber lo que piensa... Más difícil que leer a Kaname... Shiki es tan inexpresivo y tan guapo a la vez - dijo poniendo una mano sobre uno de los afiches.

En el gran salón a oscuras solo iluminado por la luz de la luna había llegado Wakaba toda cabizbaja. Le ponía nerviosa mirar a sus compañeros de clase. Sin duda ellos eran hermosos, pero había una atmósfera rara como todos la miraban como si fueran perros tras de un jamón.

- Especialmente ellos - murmuró Wakaba mirando de soslayo a unos estudiantes en un rincón.

Ella los reconocía porque siempre estaban con Kaname. Pero eso en vez de hacerla sentir bienvenida y protegida la ponía más nerviosa.

- Toma - dijo Rima sacando un palito de dulce de la bolsa de dulces que llevaba.

Confundida miró alrededor y no estaba Shiki para recibirlo, entonces recordó lo que hizo.

-.-.-.- Flashback

- El fotógrafo dijo que sonrieras - dijo Rima al lado de Shiki.

Estaban desde la mañana en el estudio haciéndose fotos para la revista del próximo mes. Rima vestía como una muñeca con un vestido y velos rojos mientras que Shiki vestía un traje azul oscuro como si fuera el titiritero de la muñeca.

- Estoy sonriendo - dijo él forzando una mueca.

- Sin parecerte un moribundo – dijo ella pasando una mano por el mentón pensativa. - Yo sé cómo hacerte sonreír.

- .....

- Te escuché hablar en sueños cuando dormías en el camerino aunque lo único que decías era: Takuma, Takuma, Takuma, Takuma, Takuma....

- ¿Y? - Replicó Shiki antes de que ella se volviera un disco rayado.

- Creo que él te gusta.

- Desde que te dieron una sección en la revista sobre amor te crees Cupido.

- Con tu "seriedad" nunca dirás nada a Ichijo, así que me encargaré de eso por ti - dijo Rima dando un dulce a Shiki. - Entonces serás feliz y sonreirás en las fotos.

-.-.-.-.- Endflashback

- Ahora soy niñera de esa mocosa - dijo Ruka mirando fijamente a Wakaba. - Ya sé que Kaname sama ordenó protegerla de cualquier vampir... ¡¿Ah?! - Confundida Ruka no pudo terminar su frase cuando sintió que algo dulce se le metía a la boca.

- .............

- ¿Qué haces? - Preguntó con el ceño fruncido a Rima que le estaba dando de comer un especie de palito con sabor a fresa.

- ¿Te gusta? Tengo más - dijo Rima mostrando la bolsa a Ruka.

- No soy Shiki - dijo Ruka sacándose el dulce de la boca aunque ya era tarde.

El sabor del azúcar ya había llenado el paladar de la rubia.

- Ya lo sé - dijo Rima poniendo el dedo índice en la comisura de los labios de la rubia.

- ¿Ahora qué haces?

- Tienes un residuo - dijo Rima quitando el pedacito de dulce que se quedó pegado en la cara de Ruka. - No me gusta desperdiciar nada - dijo la menor lamiéndose el dedo.

- Eres tan rara - dijo Ruka sonrojada como aún sentía el sabor dulzón en su boca. – Es como si Kaname sama no confiara en nosotros ni en su propia utopía de vampiros y humanos que viven en paz – dijo Ruka regresando su mirada a Wakaba.

-.-.-.-.-. pues gracias por leer y por los reviews.


	5. Capítulo 5: Stripper Friends

**Capítulo 5: Stripper Friends.**

Un bar es para divertirse, pero no en el caso de unos vampiros… Aido propone jugar poker strippease… adivinen quién perdió y tuvo que bailar en la barra y quitarse las prendas??

- Uaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! ¿Porqué? Rodolfo regresa con Alicia que Cecilia es una bruja!!! - Gritaba el Cross con los ojos llorosos y pegados al televisor.

Estaba viendo su telenovela favorita en el horario estelar.

- Qué plan para un sábado por la noche - masculló Zero sentado en el sofá como miraba por la ventana.

Mientras que Kaname estaba al otro lado del sofá leyendo un libro.

Entonces apareció Yuki en la sala y los miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Voy a salir con unas amigas - dijo ella con las manos en la cintura.

- ¿Qué clase de amigas? - Preguntó Cross lanzando un grito al aire al ver cómo su hijita iba vestida.

Zero abrió los ojos como platos y Kaname hacía lo mismo como dejaba caer el libro a sus pies.

Yuki iba en un top que resaltaba su busto en crecimiento, también iba en una mini mini faldita que dejaba poco a la imaginación y unos tacones de aguja de color rojo. Aparte de eso tenía un kilo de maquillaje: mucho rubor en las mejillas, pintalabios rojos fuego y los párpados negros con escarcha plateada.

- ¿Vas a una fiesta de disfraces? - Preguntó Zero como la miraba de arriba a abajo.

- ¡No! - Replicó ella con un puchero. - Voy a ir a la disco de moda del pueblo.

- Nooooooooooooooo - gritó Cross corriendo hacia la puerta. - No vas a ir a ninguna parte y menos vestida así.

- ¡Pero hoy es sábado por la noche! - Exclamó Yuki cruzándose de brazos.

- Vamos a jugar pictionary!!! - Gritó Cross mostrándole unos dibujos.

- Yo quiero salir con mis amigas - dijo Yuki con una venita en la cabeza. - Además todos han ido a ese disco menos yo!!!!

- Porque eres una niña inocente y decente!!! - Gritó Cross arrodillándose ante ella y chillando.

Yuki miró a Zero en busca de ayuda, pero él se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

- Eh, papá - dijo Yuki tomando a Cross de las manos.

- ¡Me has llamado papá! - Gritó él emocionado.

- Eh... No va a pasar nada si voy a la disco porque Zero y Kaname sama van a ir conmigo y me cuidarán de cualquier pervertido.

- No estoy tan seguro - masculló Zero mirando a Kaname. - "Si Kuran es el más pervertido de todos".

- ¡Esta bien! - Dijo Cross resignado. - Por favor Kaname, cuida a Yuki y lo mismo va para ti, Zero!!!

- ¡Sí! - Gritó Yuki triunfante como se acercaba a sus chaperones. - Vamos, vayan a cambiarse!!!

Molesto Zero se levantó del sofá. Estaba aburrido, pero tampoco quería ser la niñera de Yuki mientras que Kaname le dio una sonrisa a la castaña. Él claro que iba a ir al disco ese. ¡Por nada iba a dejar que su hermanita fuera solita a semejante antro y casi desnuda! Los dos fueron hasta el cuarto y el primero en entrar fue Zero.

- Tú quédate afuera mientras me cambio y después lo haces tú.

- ¿Porqué? ¿Te da vergüenza? Si los dos somos chicos y aunque yo sea un vampiro tenemos la misma contextura - dijo Kaname todo inocente.

- No te hagas el tonto, Kuran - dijo Zero con una mirada asesina. - No voy a dejar que te sobrepases conmigo.

- ¿Te refieres a lo de anoche en el baño?

- Ni me lo recuerdes!!! - Gritó Zero poniéndose rojo. - "Si no fuera porque me queda algo de sentido común... Yo... hubiera dejado que ese chupasangre me.... aaaaaaaaaaaah!!!". - Pensó Zero sacudiendo la cabeza antes de dejar volar su imaginación. - Además no me interesa verte desnudo.

MENTIRA!!! Zero sí que quería ver a Kaname desnudo, aún recordaba todo lo que pasó anoche. La forma como el purasangre pasaba sus manos por su cuerpo y le besaba y lo masturbaba, pero tenía que aguantarse. No podía caer en manos del enemigo!!!

- Pero yo sí quiero verte desnudo, Zero - dijo Kaname como si nada.

Incrédulo el cazador cerró la puerta en las narices del purasangre. ¿Cómo podía decir tantas tonterías alguien que parecía tan serio e inteligente y atractivo?

Casi una hora después Yuki no veía señales de Kaname sama o de Zero. Apurada se fue al cuarto del peliplateado a ver qué pasaba y encontró a Kaname afuera esperando.

- ¡Zero tarda más que yo y eso que soy mujer! - Dijo Yuki tocando la puerta con fuerza.

- Ya - dijo Zero abriendo la puerta y recibiendo un golpe en la cara por parte de la castaña.

- Wwow!!! Zero!!! - Exclamó Yuki mirándolo de arriba a abajo. - Vas a cuidarme o vas a ir en plan de conquista??? Porque nunca te he visto tan guapo y sexy!!! ¿Acaso quieres impresionar al chico que te gusta?

- ¿Qué chico? - Exclamó Zero súper rojo como miraba de reojo a Kaname.

- El que me dijiste ayer.

- Yo no dije nada!!! - Dijo él nervioso.

¿Se notaba tanto?

- ¿Y desde cuándo tienes un piercing en el ombligo? - Preguntó Yuki mirando al vientre de Zero.

- Me lo hice la semana pasada - dijo él sonrojado como se daba cuenta que Kaname también lo miraba.

- Iré a cambiarme - dijo kaname entrando al cuarto.

- Sí, Kaname sama, aquí te esperamos.

Al contrario de Zero, Kaname no se tardó mucho y es que no necesitaba esforzarse en verse guapo y sexy porque ya lo era o era lo que pensaba el cazador. Entonces el purasangre salió del cuarto ya cambiado y dejó boquiabierto a Zero. ¿Cómo podía ser más sexy que antes?

- Dios... - murmuró Yuki embobada y echando baba ante Kaname. - Las chicas me van a descuartizar por salir con chicos tan guapos como ustedes.

- Ya vámonos - dijo Zero caminando hacia la sala.

Tenía que pasar por ella para alcanzar la puerta y ahí seguía Cross con los ojos abiertos y casi tuvo un infarto al ver cómo estaba vestido Zero. El cazador traía unos tenis negros, unos blue jeans descaderados y un cinturón de cadenas que le cernía su cintura, aparte de eso llevaba una camiseta negra con manchas rojas como si fuera sangre y dejaba entrever sus abdominales.

- ¿Quién te dio permiso para ponerte un piercing? - Gritó Cross escandalizado.

Entonces el director miró a Yuki y Kaname detrás de ella.

- ¿Tú también? Kaname!!! - Gritó Cross con un tic.

El purasangre iba en unos zapatos negros, pantalones de cuero que marcaban su trasero y una camisa blanca y transparente con los primeros botones deshechos y un collar con un dije en forma de colmillo colgándole insinuante en el cuello.

- Pero ahora esta de moda andar desnudos o qué??? Ninguno de ustedes va a ir a ninguna parte vestidos así!!!! - Gritó Cross súper protector. - Excepto.... Iré con ustedes!!!!! Para que nadie se les acerquen y les hagan cositas indecentes!!!!

- Pero... - Yuki suspiró en resignación como asentía.

Mientras que varias gotas de sudor rodaban por la cabeza de Zero y Kaname.

Casi otra hora después llegaron en taxi a "Zafiros" que era como se llamaba el bar que quedaba justo en el corazón del pueblo.

- Ya lo sabes, Yuki, si algún chico se sobrepasa contigo, tú le das una paliza con tu Artemis - dijo Cross. - Y lo mismo va para ustedes - dijo mirando a Zero. - Si alguien intenta meterte la mano no dudes en darle un tiro con tu Bloody. - Después miró a Kaname. - No hables con extraños ni te dejes manosear!!! ¿Me escucharon?

- Si el único depravado eres tú - dijo Zero con el ceño fruncido.

- Yo solo quiero protegerlos que son como mis hijos - dijo Cross en un rincón llorando.

- Vamos - dijo Yuki entrando a la disco.

Lo primero que se encontró ante ella fueron unas escaleras en forma de caracol. Bajó por ellas hasta encontrarse con unas mesas. La pista de baile era de lo más grande y el piso parecía hecho de cristal y todos bailaban alocados dando saltos y todo mientras que la barra estaba en una esquina.

Yuki salió como un cohete hacia la barra donde había un pelirrojo súper guapo atendiendo.

- ¡Quiero un punto G! - Gritó Yuki llamando la atención del pelirrojo.

- Ya voy señorita - dijo él guiñándole un ojo.

- ¿Un punto G? - Preguntó Zero con el ceño fruncido.

- Así es el nombre del trago -dijo Yuki sonrojada.

- Dame uno virgen - dijo Kaname poniéndose al lado de Zero.

Era como si aquello hubiera sido más bien una insinuación al cazador que abrió los ojos como platos.

- También es el nombre de un trago - dijo Yuki mostrando el menú a Zero.

- Grrrrrr ¿qué clase de lugar es éste? - Se preguntó Zero mirando la lista de tragos. - Besos, tequilas, vodka en la playa?!!!

- ¿Y usted qué quiere? - Preguntó el bartender pelirrojo a Zero.

- Ehh.. - Zero no sabía qué pedir.

Aparte de eso sentía la miradita pervertidita de Kaname sobre él.

- Un... un orgasmo - dijo Zero al ver aquello en la lista aunque después se dio cuenta lo que había dicho y se puso rojo!!!

- Buena elección - dijo el otro empezando a preparar los tragos.

Mientras tanto Yuki sacaba el cuello y miraba hacia la pista.

- Ahí esta - dijo ella viendo a un chico castaño y con gafas bailando con una chica pelinegra. - Ssssh, Zero.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó él como la castaña lo arrastraba hacia un rincón.

- Ahí esta el chico que me gusta.

- ¿El representante de la clase del día?

- Sí.

- Pues ve por él.

- Me da pena.

- ¿Tú? - Dijo Zero con una risa.

- Soy una niña decente e inocente - dijo ella dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

- Ya vete con él - dijo Zero empujándola hacia la pista.

Después como la perdió de vista entre la multitud que se movía al son de la música electrónica. Zero regresó a la barra donde Kaname ya estaba tomando su trago y lo miraba con unos ojos brillantes y lascivos.

- Toma tu orgasmo - dijo el purasangre dando la copa lleno de un líquido rosado a Zero.

- Gra... gracias - dijo Zero sonrojado. - "¿Y porqué le doy gracias?". Eh... Kuran...

Kaname permanecía mirando fijamente a Zero. El cazador se notaba nervioso y vacilante, pero parecía querer decirle algo importante.

- Eh... Yo... Tú... - Decía Zero jugando con sus manos.

¿Ahora qué mierda le pasaba? No había tomado aún el trago y ya se sentía bajo éxtasis con solo tener al purasangre cerca.

- Eh...

- Toma tu tiempo - dijo Kaname acercándose al oído de Zero susurrándole roncamente y lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja e incluso le mordió el piercing que llevaba haciendo que se estremeciera.

- Mmm - desconcertado Zero tomó su copa y se tomó el trago de un tirón. - Quiero decirte que!!!

- Kaname sama!!!!

El cazador entrecerró los ojos molesto y miró a la chica que caminaba hacia ellos y posaba una mano sobre el brazo de Kaname.

- Soy del salón y no me había atrevido a hablarle, pero ahora que usted esta aquí - dijo ella acariciando "discretamente" el brazo del aludido. - ¿Porqué no bailamos? - Dijo señalando la pista.

- "Claro que no, estúpida". - Se dijo Zero a regañadientes como tenía sus ojos fijos en la forma como la muy perra tocaba a Kaname y el muy infeliz se dejaba.

- Esta bien - dijo Kaname con su típica sonrisa encantadora haciendo que la chica se pusiera en las nubes.

- ¿Qué? - Zero abrió los ojos de par en par como Kaname le daba una mirada rápida y después se iba con la peliteñida a la pista. - ¿Cómo que va a bailar con otra si...? Aaaaaaaaaay maldito, ya sabía yo que me andaba calentando para plantarme - masculló Zero dando un golpe a la mesa. - Dame potro orgasmo - dijo al bartender. - "¿Igual quién se va a fijar en un híbrido como yo?". - Pensó con un dejo de tristeza. - Odio demasiado a los vampiros para encajar con ellos, pero soy demasiado "peligroso" para andar con humanos normales.

- ¡¿Zero?!

El cazador al escuchar que lo llamaban miró a la mesa a su lado izquierdo.

- Ustedes... - Dijo con la mirada seria como reconocía a Ichijo (quién lo llamó) y a Shiki, Rima, Ruka, Kain y Aido.

- Ven a nuestra mesa que hay espacio!!! - Gritó Ichijo sacudiendo una mano.

- No creo que sea buena idea - dijo Aido con un puchero.

- Ya qué - se dijo Zero tomando el trago que le daba el bartender y se iba hacia la mesa de los vampiros. - ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? - Preguntó desconfiado como agarraba una silla y se sentaba frente a ellos.

- Es una historia graciosa - dijo Ichijo ofreciendo unas botanas al peliplateado.

-.-.-.- Flashback

- Creo que esta camisa te queda bien - dijo Ichijo tomando una camisa del perchero y pasándola a Shiki. - Aunque siempre me ha parecido que sabes cómo vestirte, así que no sé porqué necesitas mi opinión.

- Porque a Shiki tu opinión importa mucho - dijo Rima como miraba al otro lado del estante.

Su plan era hacer que Shiki e Ichijo fueran de compras y así confesar su amor, pero ella no contaba con que Aido se anotara al plan y que Kain lo siguiera y al final Ruka también los acompañaba.

- Debo pensar en otra cosa - dijo Rima ojeando la revista en sus manos. - Una cena en la playa - dijo mirando la sección de amor.

- Ni se te ocurra - amenazó Shiki fulminándola con la mirada.

- ¿Qué tal esto? - Preguntó Ichijo mostrando a Shiki una camisa rosada con flores.

- Esta bien - dijo el menor con los ojos como platos.

- Perdón!! - Dijo una chica poniéndose en medio de ellos. - Estoy repartiendo volantes para que vayan a "Zafiros". - Dijo ella dando unos volantes a Shiki, Ichijo y Rima.

- Pero si es la disco de moda!! - Exclamó Ichijo emocionado como miraba el volante.

- Es la disco de moda porque es la única que tiene el pueblo - dijo Shiki desinteresado.

- Me gustaría ir - dijo Ichijo ignorando al pelivioleta.

- Pues yo no - dijo Shiki botando el volante.

Rima le dio un pisotón en el pie.

- Claro que Shiki irá a la disco contigo - dijo ella con un sonrisa realmente... aterradora.

- Yo también quiero!!! - Gritó Aido que escuchó desde el otro lado.

- Yo también voy para que éste no se meta en problemas - dijo Kain como ni veía por dónde iba con toda la ropa que le dio Aido para que cargara.

- No quiero quedarme sola en la mansión, así que también voy - dijo Rima con los brazos cruzados.

- Yo tampoco tengo nada que hacer esta noche - dijo Seiren saliéndose del vestidor donde estaba probando un vestido.

- Ustedes... - Rima trató de sonreír con un tic en su ojo.

-.-.-.-. Endflashback

- No es tan graciosa la historia - dijo Zero con cara de pocas pulgas como Ichijo sonreía a carcajadas.

- Y después nos enteramos que éste lugar le pertenece a una vampira - dijo Ruka tomando su vaso de piña de colada.

- ¿De un vampira? - Exclamó Zero sorprendido.

- No te preocupes que ella no va a hacer nada a los humanos que vengan - dijo Kain.

- No me refiero a eso - pensó Zero. - "Con razón que el ambiente es de pervertidos... Los vampiros son unos salidos".

- También nos acompañó Wakaba - dijo Ichijo señalando la pista donde la castaña bailaba con un chico. - Y Seiren tampoco pierde tiempo - dijo como la guardaespaldas de Kaname estaba más borraba que una cuba y coqueteaba con uno de los meseros que repartía las bebidas.

- Y nosotros aquí porque somos los seres más divertidos del mundo - dijo Ruka aburrida y en tono sarcástico.

- Ya sé - gritó Aido sacando una baraja de cartas del bolsillo y poniéndola en la mesa. - Juguemos a poker strippease!!!

- Si ya lo tenías todo planeado - dijo Kain girando los ojos.

- Suena interesante - dijo Ichijo.

- Estúpido - dijo Shiki recibiendo otro pisotón de Rima por debajo de la mesa.

- Jugaremos - dijo la modelo.

- ¿Cómo se juega? - Preguntó Ichijo como un niño curioso.

- Pues jugamos al poker normal y quien pierda se toma un trago - dijo Aido empezando a barajar las cartas. - Claro que el perdedor terminará borracho y como castigo tendrá que hacer strippease ahí - dijo él señalando una tarima en medio de la pista donde había hasta polos y barras instalados.

- Al parecer alguien ya esta haciendo strippease - dijo Shiki.

Todos miraron hacia la tarima y veían al honorable director de la academia Cross bailando alrededor de los polos como se quitaba la camisa.

- Y después dice que somos los depravados - dijo Zero con vergüenza ajena.

- ¿Juegas, Kiryu? - Preguntó Aido desafiante.

- ¿Porqué no? - Dijo Zero como el rubio repartía las cartas.

Ni aunque tuviera miedo a ese chupasangre.

- ¿Y cómo es esto? - Preguntó Ichijo viendo sus cartas.

- ¿No sabes jugar? - Preguntó Shiki con el ceño fruncido.

- Me falta una carta para el par - dijo Rima mirando a Kain a su lado.

- No se puede mirar - dijo éste escondiendo sus cartas.

- Ni tienes una carta buena - dijo Aido mirando las cartas de Kain.

- No se puede mirar - dijo el mayor como alejaba a Aido.

- Ya gané - dijo Ruka con una sonrisa maliciosa como dejaba sus cartas en la mesa.

- Mmm - refunfuñaba Zero pensativo.

- ¿Vas a tomar una carta? - Preguntó Aido.

- Cambio dos - dijo Zero que no tenía ni una carta para ganar.

- Yo también - dijo Ichijo como tomaba unas cartas.

- Yo no voy - dijo Rima retirándose.

- Pues la hora de la verdad - dijo Aido mostrando sus cartas.

Tenía dos pares de diamantes.

- Tengo dos pares de reyes - dijo Shiki mostrando sus cartas.

- Dos reinas - dijo Ichijo.

- Tres cartas de cinco - dijo Kain.

- Escaleras y color - dijo Ruka orgullosa. - ¿Ven? Gané.

Entonces miraron a Zero que tenía un par de dos que no alcanzaba a superar los otros pares.

- Así que pierdes esta ronda, Kiryu - dijo Aido dándole una copa de tequila. - Hasta el fondo.

- Grr - masculló el cazador tomando de un sorbo.

-.-.-.-.- Una hora después

- Ahora es el momento decisivo - dijo Aido súper emocionado como miraba a Kain y a Zero.

Su primito y el cazador estaban empatados 20 / 20 mientras que la gran ganadora era Ruka que seguía con su piña colada.

- Me las vas a pagar - dijo Kain fulminando con la mirada a los Aidos...

Sí, Aidos, el vampiro ya estaba tan borracho que veía por cinco.

- Ya vamos - dijo Zero tampoco en condiciones ya que se había cargado ya dos botellas de tequila y otra de brandy.

- No importa quién pierda - dijo Ichijo con una sonrisa. - Igual vamos a ver a un chico súper guapo haciendo strippease en la tarima - dijo refiriéndose a Kain y a Zero.

Entonces Aido repartió las cartas y Kain arrugó la frente ante lo que le tocó.

- "Si me retiro pierdo y si no también pierdo". - Pensó Zero como miraba las cinco cartas en su mano.

Cada carta era importante: el rey, la reina, el bufón, el diez y el nueve. El problema era que ninguna era par y para ganar tenía que tener pares.

- ¿Vas a tomar cartas? - Preguntó Aido extendiendo la baraja hacia Zero.

- Ya qué - dijo Zero todo rojo y mareado como tomaba una carta y dejaba otra.

Entonces como un milagro le salió la carta para emparejar a una de las que tenía, no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Yo también - dijo Kain cambiando cartas y mostró una sonrisa.

- Ya quiero ver - dijo Ichijo emocionado.

Kain y Zero pusieron sus cartas en la mesa al mismo tiempo.

- Mmmm Kain tiene un par de bufones - dijo Rima.

- Y Zero tiene un par de dieses - dijo Shiki.

- Estuviste cerca - dijo Ichijo para animar a Zero.

- Ahora tienes que deleitarnos la vista con un strippease - dijo Aido con malicia.

- Eeeeh - Zero se encogió de hombros.

La verdad es que estaba tan borracho que no se iba a negar a nada. Zero tomó la botella de tequila a su lado y le dio un gran sorbo sin servirse en una copa y nada. Después se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la pista en busca de la tarima.

- Para que vean que Zero Kiryu cumple con su hip, hip palabra - dijo él caminando tambaleándose entre la multitud.

- Esto no me lo pierdo por nada de mundo - dijo Aido levantándose de la silla y yendo detrás de Zero.

Quería estar en primera fila en la tarima para ver.

- El cazador no esta para nada mal - dijo Rima yendo detrás de Aido.

- Espera - dijo Shiki yendo detrás de ella y lo mismo hizo Ichijo, Kain y Ruka.

Los chicos y las chicas que bailaban en la pista se alejaron para dar paso a Zero que estaba de lo más bueno bajo los reflectores. La tarima estaba en el centro.

- ¿Y cómo subo? - Se preguntó Zero. - Hip hip, hip - Zero estaba medio torpe como abría y cerraba sus ojos tratando de fijarse por dónde iba.

Primero puso un pie al borde de la tarima y cogió uno de los polos en ella para impulsarse y subir.

- Si ahí hay escaleras - dijo Rima mirando la esquina de la tarima con unas escaleras para subir.

- Ponga I'm a slave for you de la Spears - dijo Aido a la dj en la cabina.

- Te mueres por ver a Kiryu haciendo strippease - dijo Kain en tono celoso.

- Por supuesto -dijo Aido con un brillo en los ojos. - Aunque siempre vas a hacer mi primo favorito - dijo éste acercándose a Kain y besándole en el cuello.

- Soy el único primo que tienes.

- Ya esta en la tarima - dijo Ruka mirando a Zero.

Por fin el cazador después de varios tropezones consiguió subirse a la tarima. Varios chicos empezaron a silbar y varias chicas gritaron trastornadas

- El cazador podría vivir de esto - dijo Rima tratando de hacerse un lugar como varias chicas la empujaban desde atrás para conseguir ver de cerca.

Zero se tambaleó hacia atrás y para no caerse de culo se sostuvo de una barra. Había visto en la TV esos polos dance. ¿Qué tan difícil era dar vueltas en la barra y empezar a quitarse la ropa?

_All your people looking at me_

_like I'm a little girl_

_Get it, get it, get it, oh_

_I'm a slave for you_

_Baby, don't you wanna dance upon me?_

Como la canción comenzaba, Zero daba vueltas por la barra, cosa que ayudaba a marearlo más y darle náuseas, pero de hecho se divertía ya que bajo los efectos del alcohol se sentía de lo más happy. Ya ni estaba tan estresado sobre los cazadores ni vampiros.

_What the hell who cares?_

_I'm a slave for you,_

_I can't hold it, I can't control it._

- Aaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! - Gritaban las chicas empinándose al borde de la tarima.

Con esos gritos tan animosos, Zero empezó a quitarse la camiseta que llevaba puesta. Lo hacía con una torpeza que hasta lo hacía ver tierno ya que ni podía mantenerse en pie sin tambalearse. Entonces arrojó la camiseta hacia las chicas que sin perder tiempo empezaron a pelarse por quedarse con ella.

- Uy, no lo hace para nada mal - dijo Rima con los ojos hipnotizados con los movimientos de Zero.

- ¡Ouch! - Exclamó Ruka como unas chicas le halaban de los cabellos para acercarse más a la tarima.

- ¿Estas bien? - Preguntó Rima atrapando a Ruka.

- S... sí - dijo Ruka sonrojada como leía la mente de la modelo. - "Qué degenerada".

- Ya viene los mejor - dijo Aido con babas saliéndole por la boca.

Zero se andaba quitando los zapatos y los arrojó contra la multitud que lo animaba a seguir adelante.

- "Maldito Kaname, se va con esa mocosa y me deja solo como si yo no fuera lo suficiente para él, ja". - Pensó Zero como ponía las manos alrededor de su cintura y se quitaba el cinturón de cadenas que llevaba.

- En serio se va a desnudar frente a todos - dijo Ichijo sonrojado como no podía apartar sus ojos.

- "Me importa un bledo si ese purasangre imbécil esta con otra porque yo también puedo hacer lo que yo quiera". - Se dijo Zero terminando de quitarse el cinturón y arrojándolo.

Un chico todo emocionado dio un salto para atrapar el cinturón, entonces varias se le fueron encima y empezaron a pelear.

No muy lejos de ahí estaba Kaname "escuchando" a la chica que le hablaba y hablaba, pero su atención estaba hacia la tarima. Desde donde estaba no veía ni mierda, pero debía pasar algo muy bueno como para que todos se amontonaran ahí y gritaran como locos.

- ¿Porqué no vas a tu mesa? - Preguntó Kaname mirando fijamente a la chica y la metía en un trance.

- Sí - dijo ella yéndose hacia las mesas.

- ¿Qué es ese alboroto? - Preguntó Kaname yendo hacia la pista.

No tuvo problemas ya que con solo su presencia hacía que todos se apartaran y le dieran paso.

- ¿Zero?!!!!! - Exclamó Kaname en shock al ver al peliplateado encaramando una pierna por una barra mientras que pasaba una mano por su pecho y la otra mano por sus finos abdominales.

- ¿Ahora me ves? - Se preguntó Zero con una sonrisa divertida como se encontraba con la mirada de Kaname.

Podía ver al purasangre en medio de las chicas gritonas.

- ¡Ya quítate todo! - Gritó Aido dando saltos y golpes a Kain.

Se había subido sobre su primo para ver mejor ya que los otros chicos le quitaron de su lugar a empujones.

Zero se alejó de la barra y llevó sus manos hacia su entrepierna, se acarició levemente como si estuviera provocando al público, en especial a Kaname que lo miraba sin parpadear lleno de shock y excitación.

- Mmmm - gimoteó Zero como buscó por los botones en sus jeans y empezó a desabonarlos.

Guiándose por el ritmo insinuante de la canción. Zero hacía unos movimientos de los más sexuales con sus caderas y terminó de desabonarse los apretados jeans que llevaba. Zero empezó a bajarlos lentamente dando una vista del nacimiento de su pubis, más abajo se entreveía el bóxer negro que llevaba y el cuál escondía su miembro que empezaba a sobresalir ya que con solo ver a Kaname ahí paradote mirándolo con unos ojos rojos y bien lujuriosos hacía que el menor se pusiera caliente... más de lo que ya estaba por los focos sobre él y los tragos de más encima.

- Wwoww - gritó Aido halando los cabellos rubios de Kain como si estuviera montando a caballito.

Se estiró más para ver a Zero.

- No esta nada mal - dijo Aido con los ojos fijos en el miembro de Zero o lo que alcanzaba a ver porque el cazador no terminaba de bajarse los pantalones.

- "Un strippease es todo o nada". - Pensó zero mirándose como lo único que le faltaba eran los jeans y los bóxers.

El peliplateado se puso de espaldas contra una barra para sostenerse mientras se quitaba los jeans. Sin querer se rozó el medio de los glúteos con la fría barra. Aunque era por encima de la tela de los bóxers, el cazador no pudo evitar lanzar un gemido ahogado ante ese contacto. Se moría de ganas de ser tocado, de recibir una buena ración de caricias, entonces miró hacia donde estaba Kaname, pero el purasangre ya no estaba ahí.

- Y desaparece otra vez el muy calentón que me deja siempre a medias - se dijo Zero consiguiendo sacar una pierna de los jeans.

Ahora le faltaba sacar la otra pierna y quedaba en bóxers ante los demás.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaah!! Yo quiero!!! - Gritó una chica extendiendo una mano hacia Zero y alcanzado a tocarle un pie.

- ¿Kaname sama?

- ¿Dónde? - Gritó Aido como Shiki le señalaba el escenario.

- Uaaaah!! Sí!! Kaname sama también se va a desnudar!! - Gritó Aido echando baba e incluso mojando a Kain.

- Ya ponte serio -dijo éste tratando de quitarse el hilo de saliva que caía sobre su cara.

- Kaname sama no tiene muy buena cara - dijo Rima.

- Tal vez quiera ver de cerca - dijo Ichijo con una gota de sudor como los otros lo miraban.

- Más bien el show va a terminar - dijo Ruka con un suspiro.

Ella no podía negar que estaba "disfrutando" de cómo Zero flirteaba con todos ahí.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? - Dijo Kaname atrás de Zero.

- ¿Ah? - Sobresaltado Zero ni tuvo tiempo de girarse cuando sintió a Kaname agarrándolo fuerte del brazo y halándolo hacia él. - ¿Qué hip crees hip, hip? - Dijo Zero con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca entreabierta.

Se reclinó contra Kaname como si fuera a besarlo.

- Te vas conmigo ahora mismo.

- Hip, hip, hip Nooo hip - chilló Zero aunque no tenía ni fuerzas para mantenerse de pie por cuenta propia.

Kaname lo arrastró fuera del escenario y se lo llevó por las escaleras. Más de uno empezó a abuchear y lanzar cosas porque el peliplateado ya no estaba.

- Ouch - replicó zero como Kaname seguía sin soltarlo y lo llevaba por un pasillo angosto. - Hip, aah - el cazador pisó unas botellas rotas en el piso y hasta empezó a sangrar por un pie ya que estaba descalzo. De hecho solo llevaba los bóxers encima ya que alcanzó a quitarse los pantalones y si no fuera porque Kaname apareció. Él se hubiera quitado hasta eso.

- No voy a dejar que andes mostrándote.

- Deja de tratarme como si fuera tuyo - dijo Zero como se detenía y negaba seguir a Kaname. - Además tú te fuiste con esa gorda - dijo él haciendo una mueca. - Hip, hip.

- Lo hice para ser amable.

- ¿Amable? Si eres un depredador de lo peor - dijo Zero echándose sobre Kaname y rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

- Estas borracho - dijo Kaname al sentir el aliento embriagador de Zero.

- Pues sí - dijo Zero lamiéndole los labios. - Pero no tienes porqué estar celosito, Kuran - dijo él empujando a Kaname hacia una puerta que tenía el dibujito de un hombre. – Te voy a dar un show privado.

Eran los baños.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. gracias por los reviews.


	6. Capítulo 6 Reeditado I want some of that

Ok, ya regresé y esto puede ser un shock porque decidí **reeditar **los últimos dos capítulos, o sea, el **6** y el **7** . nadie lo dijo, pero yo lo hago, los últimos capítulos simplemente son más que malos y aparte de eso como que se desvió de la idea original. Así que aquí les dejo el lemon (por fin) en el capítulo 6 re-editado.

- Nos vamos de aquí ahora mismo! – Exclamó Kaname sin poder evitar subir el tono de su voz, pero de nada servía porque el cazador ya estaba "dormido" en sus brazos.

O más bien por fin inconsciente después de haber tomado tantas cervezas. Y cualquiera no dudaría en aprovecharse de él, o sea, Zero estaba casi desnudo si no fuera por los bóxers que llevaba. Así que estaba de lo más apetecible y provocador, pero… Kaname no era un cualquiera, además no tenía prisas porque Zero era suyo e iba tener todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerle de todo lo que tenía en mente (poco inocente)

Bueno, primero lo primero. Tenía que llevar a Zero de regreso a la academia Cross y en los dormitorios (ahí sí) pero el purasangre ni encontraba a Seiren por ninguna parte y eso que ella era la que siempre hacía las cosas por él. Dios, la gente si supiera pensaría que él era algún freak, pero… No, no sabía cómo coger un taxi. Siempre tenía chofer propio, pero éste como todos los demás en la fiesta lo estaban pasando en grande. Entonces a Kaname no se le ocurrió una idea más "romántica" y era llevar a Zero en sus brazos hasta la academia! Después de todo no era tan lejos del disco donde estaban.

**Capítulo 6 Reeditado: I want some of that. (LEMON sin cortes ni por trozos)**

Una vez en el dormitorio. Kaname dejó a Zero en la cama y después se dejó caer sobre él. Acercó su rostro a la de él con la intención de besarlo como La bella durmiente y a ver si así el cazador despertaba. Aunque dudaba que éste le regresara el beso, pero antes de que sus labios se unieran con los suyos…

- ¿Qué crees que haces? – Preguntó el cazador abriendo los ojos como platos y encontrándose a kaname encima. - ¡¿Y qué me hiciste? – Gritó Zero rojo como un tomate como se miraba a sí mismo y en interiores.

- Nada aún…

- ¡¿Cómo que nada aún? – Gritó Zero tratando de sonar enojado como ponía una mano en el pecho de kaname. – Aléjate.

- Sí tú fuiste quien se puso a hacer striptease frente a todos.

- ¿Qué dices? – Exclamó Zero confundido.

Aún seguía bajo los efectos del alcohol y apenas recordaba algo.

- Pero te salvé a tiempo de esos pervertidos.

- Si el único pervertido eres tú – dijo Zero tratando de alejarse ya que el purasangre parecía no hacerlo.

- Vamos, Zero, me prometiste un show privado – dijo el purasangre entre una sonrisa y una mirada maliciosa.

- Yo no recuerdo tal cosa – dijo Zero por lo bajo como miraba a un lado.

- Tal vez esto te ayude a recordar – dijo kaname chasqueando los dedos.

De repente las cortinas se abrieron y se mostró una luna que con su luz atravesaba los finos cristales del ventanal y llegaba a reflejar la faz del purasangre. Aquello era tentador, Zero no pudo evitar tragar saliva como admiraba a Kaname tan de cerca. Después con otro chasqueo de dedos, Kaname prendió las velas que había en unos candelabros viejos alrededor del cuarto. Aparte de eso las velas expiraban un aroma a rosas que estimulaba todos los sentidos y relajaba los músculos. Incluso Zero sintió que se le cerraba los ojos y volvía caer dormido si no fuera porque recordó que estaba a merced del purasangre y no iba a dejarle hacer nada.

- Ajá… Qué trucos de magia tan interesante – dijo Zero para cambiar de tema.

- También me sé otros trucos… - Dijo éste con una sonrisa juguetona.

Nervioso, Zero se tensó, pero no como cuando estaba en peligro sino como cuando tenía sed… De repente Kaname se extendió sobre él y llevó su rostro hacía su cuello. Zero lanzó un leve gemido como su corazón se aceleró notablemente, ahora podía aspirar el aroma de los cabellos castaños también a rosas y lo peor de todo era que Kaname lo torturaba pasando su lengua traviesamente por su cuello.

- Ya déjame – dijo Zero en un susurro como llevaba su cabeza hacia atrás para dejar más al descubierto su cuello y así el purasangre tuviera más acceso.

- Quiero tomarte en éste momento – murmuró kaname al oído de Zero antes de sacar sus colmillos y pasearlos por la tersa piel del cuello del cazador.

- Sí – dijo Zero bajo una respiración agitada.

Entonces abrió los ojos y los contrajo en shock. ¡¿Porqué mierda dijo SÍ?

- Espera… - replicó el cazador ruborizado como trataba de arreglar su metida de pata.

- Si es lo que quieres… - Dijo kaname ignorando a Zero como le besaba.

- No… Yo… - El cazador no encontró más palabras y correspondió al beso.

Como siempre los labios del purasangre eran exquisitos y sabían a sangre. Zero no aguantó las ganas y mordió el labio inferior de éste.

- ¿Quieres mi sangre? – Preguntó Kaname alejándose un poco y mirando a Zero fijamente a los ojos.

El menor no pudo evitar sentirse asustado. Tal vez se pasó de la raya y ahora Kaname estaba enojado, después de todo desde cuándo un nivel E se atrevía a siquiera tocar a un purasangre sin su permiso.

- Aquí – dijo Kaname con una sonrisa tierna que dejó a Zero más atontado de lo que ya estaba.

El castaño se puso a quitarse la camisa lentamente. Botón por botón hasta quitarla por completo. La dejó caer a un lado de la cama. Zero estaba impactado por esos brazos, pecho y abdominales tan perfilados y relucientes ante la luz de la luna y kaname sin dejar su sonrisa, ponía unos dedos en su propio cuello señalando dónde podía el cazador morderlo para tomar de él.

- Yo… - Zero iba a negar su sed de sangre, incluso bajó la cabeza apenado por todo lo que pasaba.

- Ya deja de ser tan tonto – dijo Kaname suavemente como tomaba a Zero por el mentón y hacía que él alzara su mirada para que se encontrara con la suya. – Puedes tomar mi sangre… Toda la que quieras…

- ¿Y qué quieres a cambio? – Preguntó Zero con suspicacia como sus ojos se tornaban rojos.

Y claro que kaname quería algo, pero mejor no lo iba a decir aún para no dañar el momento, al parecer Zero estaba cediendo y lo más inteligente era seguir animándolo para que no diera marcha atrás.

- Nada – dijo Kaname firmemente como volvía a inclinarse hacia Zero. Acercándole el cuello seductoramente.

Con un raro dejo de timidez, Zero llevó unos dedos temblorosos hacia el rincón del cuello donde Kaname le señalaba para que mordiera. Ahí era donde estaba concentrada la mayor parte de las venas. Zero no sabía si seguir o mejor salir corriendo. Aunque las formas de escapar eran nudas.

- Mmm… - Kaname gimió cerrando los ojos.

Zero abrió los ojos maravillado, no podía creer que sólo por poner unos dedos en el cuello de kaname, éste se pusiera a gemir. Aquello despertaba más el deseo del cazador. Zero siguió acariciando con vacilación el cuello de Kaname. En algún sentido disfrutaba los gemidos guturales que éste lanzaba. Era como una bestia en celo.

- Aah… - De repente el cazador también se encontraba gimiendo como cambiaba sus dedos por sus colmillos.

Acercó sus colmillos filosos hacia el cuello del purasangre y los clavó en el cuello de éste con una casi desesperación. Aquello era un completo éxtasis para los dos. Zero bebía tanta sangre que algunos hilillos carmesí resbalaban por el pecho del castaño. Unos minutos después que pareció una eternidad, Zero por fin se sintió satisfecho aunque ahora como que quería algo más, entonces fijó sus ojos aún rojizos en los de Kaname igual de rojos.

- Ahora… - Dijo Kaname llevando una mano hacia el rostro de Zero para limpiarle los labios donde había rastros de sangre en las comisuras.

Sin chistar, Zero asintió con la cabeza como que comprendía lo que quería el purasangre porque en el fondo él también quería.

Kaname sonrió complacido, después lamió sus dedos teñidos con su propia sangre mezclada con la saliva del cazador, pero lo mejor aún estaba por venir. Sin apartar su mirada de Zero porque quería que él siguiera cada movimiento suyo. Kaname se puso a quitarse el pantalón y sus interiores hasta quedarse desnudo ante el cazador.

Era el ser más hermoso y tentador que había visto nunca. Zero ya ni recordaba su parte humana o lo aborrecible que eran los vampiros que le enseñaban la junta de cazadores.

- Relájate – dijo Kaname poniendo las manos en el pecho de Zero.

Lo empujó lentamente hasta que quedara acostado boca arriba por completo en la cama y él se metía entre las piernas de éste sin problemas. Fue besando al cazador, después pasó a su cuello, pecho bajando hasta sus abdominales marcados y más abajo hasta donde podía percibir que el miembro de éste estaba en erección a través de la molesta tela del bóxer.

- Ah… Kuran… - Murmuró Zero empezando a sentir que estaba siendo torturado porque estaba que suplicaba a su enemigo número uno para que liberara su miembro.

Y eso que él no estaba atado de manos como para no poder hacer nada, pero tal vez era morboso, pero quería que Kaname lo tocara con sus manos. Dios… Ahora sí debía estar loco…

Alentado por esos gemidos, kaname no perdió tiempo y pasó sus manos por esos molestos bóxers del Cazador hasta bajarlos. Zero seguía gimiendo con furia como la delgada tela de sus interiores bajaban por sus piernas y después quedaba desnudo al fin completamente. Ahora sí que ninguno podía escapar. Con sus cuerpos desnudos pegados uno al otro. Con el sudor recorriéndoles, con la luz de la luna bañándolos, con sus respiraciones entremezcladas.

Kaname abrió la boca y engulló el miembro erguido de Zero haciendo que éste lanzara un gemido seco, su miembro caliente dentro de la boca del purasangre parecía derretirse. Ya había experimentado aquello en el baño, pero esa vez sus sensaciones parecían más fuertes, tal vez porque tomó la sangre de éste y ahora tenían una especie de conexión que hacía que cada poro de su ser se estremeciera.

Después kaname fue pasando sus colmillos por la longitud del miembro, combinando sus colmillos y lengua no dejaba de abarcar todo el miembro al mismo tiempo pasaba sus dedos alrededor de los testículos de Zero para darle un placer extra. Aquello hacía que éste estuviera cerca de alcanzar el orgasmo y qué orgasmo. Zero podía sentir como si todo el globo terráqueo estuviera temblando e incluso abrió la boca listo para gritar de placer cuando de repente sintió que las manos de Kaname lo soltaba y sacaba su miembro de su boca.

- ¡¿Qué crees que haces? – Gritó Zero de todos los colores desde ruborizado a indignado.

El purasangre imbécil le jugaba una broma y le iba a dejar a medias o qué? Si comenzaba algo lo terminaba, ¿no?

- Ahora viene lo mejor – le dijo Kaname con una sonrisa ya que no podía creer que el cazador se pusiera en cierto punto "alterado".

- ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó Zero parpadeando confundido.

- Esto – dijo kaname robándole un beso.

Aquello distrajo a Zero un rato mientras que Kaname con manos expertas. Bajaba hasta la cintura de éste y pasaba sus manos por debajo de sus glúteos e iba más al fondo donde alcanzaba a rozar con unos dedos la entrada virgen del cazador.

- ¡Ah! – Sorprendido y avergonzado porque nunca ni él mismo se había atrevido a tocar ahí mismo, Zero dio un salto sobresaltado y quiso alejar a kaname lo más rápido que podía, pero éste lo tenía bien atrapado en el beso.

- De esta forma no te dolerá tanto – dijo Kaname agarrando a Zero de una pierna y acostándola sobre su hombro.

- No lo puedo creer – masculló Zero impresionado.

Dios, nunca se imaginó que su tema de conversación con el vampiro que más odiaba era sobre cuáles posiciones tomar para perder su virginidad… Nervioso, Zero se aferró a las sábanas bajo él como kaname se ponía en medio y acercaba su miembro nada despreciable y en gran erección contra su pequeño hoyo.

- ¿Cómo piensas que "esto" va a entrar? – Preguntó Zero con un dejo de timidez como no dejaba de sudar, de respirar rápido y de estar más rojo que una fresa.

Claro que se refería al miembro de Kaname, por alguna razón parecía crecer más y más. ¿Cómo algo tan grande iba a entrar en él?

- Sólo confía en mí y estate tranquilo – dijo Kaname empezando a restregar su miembro contra Zero.

- Aaah… - El peliplateado no iba a confiar en éste ni en un millón de años, pero la forma como el vampiro rozaba la punta del miembro contra su entrada tampoco era tan malo.

De hecho se sentía rico, como unos cosquilleos. Entonces kaname movió sus caderas hacia Zero para así meter la punta de su miembro en el interior de éste.

- Aaaah… - Zero gritó al sentir algo de dolor invadirlo.

Pero tal vez era masoquista porque en vez de alejar a Kaname, lo que hizo fue poner sus manos en los brazos de éste como para que siguiera a pesar de sus quejas.

- ¿Ya te dije que te ves lindo así? – Preguntó Kaname besándolo.

- ¿Te burlas… de mí… Mmm… Aaah? – Murmuró Zero entre gemidos como su lengua se encontraba con la del castaño y comenzaban una batalla por quien tomaba el control del beso.

- Sólo digo la verdad – dijo kaname aferrándose más a las piernas de Zero y seguía metiendo parte de su miembro con cuidado en éste hasta conseguir llenarlo por completo.

Zero sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle todo y el dolor empezó a ceder para que el placer apareciera. Entonces el purasangre empezó a sacar lentamente su miembro del interior del cazador para continuar después con la embestida, entrando y saliendo…

- Mmm – Kaname gemía cada vez que su miembro desaparecía dentro del menor.

Nunca había estado en una entrada virgen que apretara tanto, que fuera tan cálida mientras que Zero seguía agarrándolo con fuerza por los brazos y se buscaban para seguir con los besos.

- … Aaaah… Kuran… - decía Zero como movía sus caderas al compás del purasangre para que lo llenara más con su miembro que alcanzaba lo más hondo de su interior y golpeaba el punto que era y le causaba tanto goce.

El corazón de kaname empezó a latir a mil. Por fin estaba tomando a Zero como siempre quiso y éste parecía tan indefenso y hermoso en sus brazos. Y su voz llamándolo entre los gemidos lo espoleaba más. De repente se dejó caer boca arriba contra las almohadas y cambió de posición, tomó a Zero e hizo que éste se sentara sobre él como si lo fuera a "cabalgar". Así el cazador iba a tener más control de sus movimientos e iba metiendo y sacando el miembro del purasangre como quería mientras que éste vampiro podía ver cómo su miembro erguido era tragado por entre los glúteos de éste.

- Mmm… - Zero seguía gimiendo como recostaba sus manos en el pecho de Kaname y enterraba sus uñas en la piel de éste haciendo que sangrara.

Claro que el vampiro en vez de enojarse lo que sintió fue un arrebato de lujuria, ver al cazador tan perdido en el momento lo animaba a penetrarlo con más fuerza. Así que Kaname retomó el control y agarró a Zero de la cintura y empezó a introducir su miembro con más fuerza dentro de él.

- Ah! – Extasiado Zero empezó a sentir que el miembro de Kaname en su interior lo iba a romper en pedazos.

- A mí también me gusta jugar rudo – murmuró kaname agarrando una de las manos del cazador.

Fue lamiéndole los dedos uno por uno. Eso hacía que el cuerpo del peliplateado se pusiera más sensible. Hasta sintió cómo uno de los colmillos del castaño se clavó en uno de sus dedos. Al mismo tiempo Kaname llevaba una mano hacia el miembro de Zero para masturbarlo. Ahora el cazador estaba seguro de que debía estar en el infierno por todo lo que gozaba.

- Voy a… - Zero se apretó los labios como contraía sus músculos.

De repente su miembro expulsó un liquido espeso y cálido. E incluso unas gotas rebotaron contra el rostro del vampiro.

- Perdón… - Exclamó Zero avergonzado como kaname le daba una sonrisa juguetona.

Lo próximo que hizo éste dejó a Zero sin palabras. Kaname pasó unos dedos por su propia cara donde habían caído las gotas de semen y las tomó. Después llevó sus dedos untados con la esencia de Zero hacia sus labios y abrió la boca sacando la lengua para lamerlos.

- No esperaba menos de un corrido como tú – dijo Zero sin poder evitar reírse como su respiración aumentaba.

Ahora sentía más la forma como el miembro de Kaname iba por su interior. Al parecer éste también iba a llegar al orgasmo y lo ceñía con más fuerza.

- Zero… - Dijo kaname entrecortadamente como sentía que su miembro se apretaba más en lo angosto del interior del peliplateado y el orgasmo era inevitable.

Pronto Zero sintió que Kaname iba retirando su miembro de él, pero al mismo tiempo era llenado por algo más. Por un líquido caliente que lo llenaba tanto que hasta resbalaba por sus muslos.

- Ahora eres oficialmente mío – dijo Kaname con un gesto complaciente como abrazaba a Zero fuertemente contra sí.

- ¿Y tú eres mío? – Preguntó Zero ya en sus cabales.

Para su horror su peor enemigo era su primera vez y para rematar Kaname era todo un playboy que debía tener un montón de amantes. Lógico que el purasangre podía ir hartando de que el cazador era de su propiedad, pero Zero era uno más… ¿No?

^^ Peor o mejor? espero que el "shock" haya sido bueno. Lo que no cambia es que voy a meter otros personajes para dañarles la relación a nuestro kaname y Zero y los que han estado adivinando... Pues lo han hecho bien, XD y voy a actualizar pronto, para que no desconfíen, les dejaré un adelanto... el próximo capítulo se va a llamar Amnesia... O.o Quién va a tener qué?

Yo estaba...

70% ocupada

20% osa perezosa hibernando en primavera.

10% tenía miedo de dar la cara por desviar el fic

Pero ahora estoy 100% aquí.

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS ^^ POR HABER ESPERADO o.O ESPERO QUE SIGAN LEYENDO


	7. Capítulo 7: Follow my fingers

**Capítulo 7: Follow my fingers.**

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, por fin regresé, regresé, regresé, regresé, regresé :) no puedo esconder lo emocionada que estoy, no asustada sino emocionada, me morí de la risa escribiendo esto aunque no es gracioso . sino... S-E-X-Y?

- Hola, Zero - dijo Kaname al ver al peliplateado entrar a la cocina.

- Ku... Kuran - dijo éste sobresaltado y sonrojado como se encontraba con la mirada tranquila y fija del purasangre ahí con la espalda recostada contra la pared.

- ¿Tan temprano y tomando? (.) - Dijo Zero sin ir más lejos del umbral de la puerta.

- Es sangre - dijo Kaname moviendo de un lado a otro la copa con el líquido rojo que tenía en mano.

- Se me olvidaba que eres un chupasangre - dijo Zero haciendo un gesto de asco.

- Pues espero que no hayas olvidado lo de anoche - dijo Kaname ocultando una sonrisa tras la copa.

- ... - Se puso tenso y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. - Lo recuerdo... - Dijo entre la calentura y vergüenza.

Por fin había sucumbido ante Kaname Kuran, el purasangre que más odiaba para variar.

- Vaya, creí que te ibas a hacer el desmemoriado - dijo Kaname algo sorprendido y divertido ante la mirada de fiereza que le daba Zero ahora.

Se acercó al menor sin inmutarse y puso sus manos contra la pared acorralándolo.

- Pero... No volverá a pasar - dijo Zero con el corazón a mil y empezando a sudar frío.

- ¿Qué dices? - Preguntó Kaname con un brillo en los ojos como llevaba una mano directamente hacia la entrepierna de Zero y le agarraba su miembro por debajo del pantalón. - Supongo que no hablas por tu cuerpo - dijo burlón como hacía tanta presión con su mano contra el miembro de éste que empezaba a ponerse duro.

- Si quieres mi cuerpo, mátame, pero mientras que yo viva no caeré tan bajo - dijo Zero agarrando la mano de Kaname e hizo con todas las fuerzas que tenía para quitarla de su entrepierna.

- En serio voy a matarte entonces - dijo Kaname con aire sombrío aunque no parecía enojado u ofendido ante la reacción de Zero después de esa noche tan apasionada donde el cazador prácticamente le pedía más entre gritos y sangre.

- "Si no fueras un maldito vampiro o si yo no fuera un humano..." - Pensó Zero dejándose caer al piso como se rodeaba con sus brazos.

Se sentía sucio.

- Tu sangre no se comprara con eso - dijo Kaname antes de irse.

- ¡¿Qué? - Confundido Zero alzó la vista hacia la mesa donde estaba la copa aún con el líquido rojo y después por instinto se miró la muñeca de la mano izquierda. - Desgraciado... - masculló al encontrarse con dos pequeñas hendiduras en su muñeca. - ¿A qué horas tomó mi sangre? - Se preguntó con un sonrojo y la sangre subiéndole a la cabeza como se llenaba con imágenes de lo que pasó anoche. - K... Kaname... - Murmuró Zero llevando su mano hacia abajo y la metió por debajo de su pantalón.

No llevaba interiores y nada, fue justo hacia su miembro en erección. Por un momento había querido que Kaname terminara el trabajo y que lo poseyera como anoche, pero lo dejó solo ahí.

- N-n... - Avergonzado Zero quería sacarse la mano de ahí, pero era como si su cuerpo se manada solo.

Se bajó lo suficiente los pantalones para que su miembro que apuntaba hacia arriba se liberara. Entre asombrado y lleno de pena, Zero miró fijamente su miembro, lo agarró vacilante con su mano temblorosa y recorrió todo el largo con sus dedos.

- Mmmm - gimió relamiéndose los labios.

Sentía que iba a correrse en algún momento y lo peor era que pensaba en el purasangre... Conociendo al depravado bipolar ese, Zero podía jurar que Kaname seguía en alguna parte de la casa y lo observaba con esos ojos rojos penetrantes. Pero eso en vez de causar asco a Zero, hacía que más sangre y adrenalina fuera hacia su miembro y lo pusiera más duro y grande.

- Aaah... - Con la respiración agitada y lleno de curiosidad, Zero llevó unos dedos hacia la punta de su miembro y jugó con el líquido preseminal que ya estaba saliendo. - Mmmm - Se apuró a llevar sus dedos bañados con su propio semen y se los lamió con morbo y al mismo tiempo quería callar de alguna forma sus gritos y gemidos.

Después bajó su mano hasta el nacimiento de su miembro y tiró de sus testículos, los estrujó como queriendo que todo el semen que guardaran saliera a borbotones, después volvió a subir su mano y rodeó con sus dedos el glande y empezó a mover su pene de un lado a otro, sacudiéndolo con fuerza mientras que en su cabeza era Kaname quién le hacía eso.

- Aaaah... - Zero gritó entre dientes como caía de espalda contra el piso.

Para ese entonces ya se había quitado del todo sus pantalones y se masturbaba salvajemente como un poseso siempre con imagenes del purasangre en su cabeza.

- Kaname - masculló Zero desesperado.

Necesitaba al maldito chupasangre que le ayudara a bajar la calentura, después de todo era éste quién lo puso así desde el principio.

- Aaaah, Kaname... - Rugía Zero metiendo su otra mano por debajo de su camiseta y se acarició su pecho, estaba tan caliente que incluso se rasguñó su vientre y el costado al mismo tiempo que subía la mano y alcanzaba uno de sus pezones y lo cogía entre sus dedos y lo pellizcaba enterrándose las uñas. - Aaaah... No puedo más... Quiero... - Decía Zero entrecerrando los ojos y un hilo de sangre resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios.

A pesar de que se mordía el labio para no gritar no podía dejar de pensar en Kaname y ahora quería el pene de éste a su máximo y penetrándolo con fuerza... Los dos como unos animales en celo...

- Quiero... - gemía Zero ruborizado.

Entreabrió sus piernas y llevó sus manos hacia abajo. Alzó su cintura y se acariciaba las piernas y el interior de su muslo, cogió con fuerza sus glúteos y llevó sus dedos hacia el medio en busca de su entrada (recién estrenado por Kaname anoche, XD)

- Dámelo... - Pidió Zero como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, estaba desesperado y adolorido y se imaginaba el gran miembro de Kaname introduciéndose en su entrada y poniéndose más grande en su interior y moviéndose a un ritmo desenfrenado hasta romperlo. - ... Aaaah... - Zero metió su dedo índice en su entrada y después lo sacó rápido ante el dolor repentino que lo invadió.

Necesitaba lubricante, pensó como se lamía unos dedos, después volvió a llevarlo a su entrada y volvió a meter el dedo untado con su saliva caliente, esa vez dolió igual, pero no tanto, así que tratando de respirar hondo y tranquilizarse, metió otro dedo.

- Ja.. Aahh... - Zero estaba en éxtasis, movía sus dedos dentro de él, los sacaba y los metía al mismo tiempo que con la otra mano seguía masturbándose. - Aaaaaaaah, Kaname... Maldito... - Gritó Zero como se tensionaba y luego un chorro de semen caliente salía volando de su miembro. - Esto no puede estar pasando... - dijo Zero un poco en sí, sacó sus dedos de su entrada y trató de sentarse, se miró con su miembro aún en erección, después de todo sus dedos no era lo mismo que Kaname metiéndole... - Demonios... - masculló agarrando su camiseta por el borde, estaba manchada con su esencia.

Maldiciendo hasta a su madre, Zero se quitó la camiseta y cogió el pantalón tirado y s elevantó del piso. Tenía que lavar o tal vez quemar su ropa para que no quedara rastro de su "crimen". Era uno bien grande, ¿porqué mierda se masturbaba tan salvajemente con sólo pensar en su peor enemigo?

- !

El peliplateado reconoció a la voz gritona.

- ¡Yuki! - Exclamó él como ella entraba corriendo a la casa.

- ¿Qué haces? - Preguntó ella roja como una tomate al verlo desnudo y podría ver más si Zero no fuera malito y tapara sus partes nobles con sus manos (XD)

- Eh... Iba a darme una ducha.

- ¿No podías quitarse la ropa en el baño?

- Ya! ¿Qué quieres?

- Ah, sí, es horrible! Papá Cross, Shiki, Takuma, Rima, Ruka, Kain, Seiren y Aido están en la cárcel (n_n)

- ¿Qué?

- Están en la cárcel, como que anoche hicieron algo en el disco y...

- ¿Y por qué no estás con ellos en la cárcel? ¿Dónde estabas? - Preguntó Zero al ver a Yuki llevando una ropa diferente de anoche.

- Yo... (O/o) El único depravado eres tú, apuesto a que te fuiste del lugar con alguien y vinieron a follar hasta la madrugada y por eso andas desnudo! - Dijo apuntando a Zero de una forma acusadora.

- Yo... Yo no hice nada con nadie - dijo Zero muerto de la vergüenza.

¿Llevaba la frase "FOLLADO POR KANAME KURAN" en la frente o qué?

- Pues tenemos que sacarlos de la cárcel!

- Ya voy - dijo Zero yéndose hacia el pasillo. - Primero me baño, me cambio, desayuno y después iré... Me vale que esos vampiros estén encerrados y Cross... pues que aprenda a ser tan infantil...

- Iré haciendo el desayuno y después me cuentas con quién pasaste la noche - dijo Yuki como iba a la cocina.

Varias horas después donde desayunaron, jugaron juego de mesas, vieron TV y Yuki no sacó ni J a Zero, por fin se fueron a la estación de policía a rescatar al director y la manada de vampiros (XD)

Mientras tanto ya solo en la casa, Kaname apareció de donde estaba. Zero tenía razón, el purasangre se había mantenido aparte para ver y sí que vio y le gustó, ahora él también tenía ese problema, pensó mirándose la entrepierna. Con la forma como Zero gritaba su nombre y se masturbaba y se metía los dedos, Kaname tenía una erección bien grande, pero no había aparecido para tirarse a Zero de una vez porque quería ver qué más hacía éste (:D)

Entró al cuarto del lavado donde Zero dejó su ropa manchada de su esencia en una canasta al lado de la lavadora, por las prisas no tuvo tiempo de lavarla. Kaname se inclinó y tomó los pantalones del menor, aún estaba fresco el semen en la tela y el purasangre aspiró, olía a sudor y el sabor metálico de sangre... Eso era Zero, un cazador sediento de sangre y Kaname se iba a divertir mucho cazándolo, ya lo cogió y pensaba cogerlo otra vez y otra vez y otra vez y otra vez y otra vez….

Aquí está la segunda temporada de if Kaname seek Zero, XD ahora que Kaname hizo a Zero suyo, lo volverá a hacer suyo otra vez y otra vez... ¿Ven? tardé un siglo, pero éste capítulo pudo haber sido peor . no estoy orgullosa, pero vamos n_n compasión que esta "resurrección" pone las cosas más patas arriba... adivinen porqué están en la cárcel? Y Kaname en serio va a matar a Zero... pero no puedo hacerme spoiler . No los amenazo con reviews, aunque sí quiero montón GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS no olviden "A Zero le gusta acosar a Kaname Kuran".

PD: Se acuerdan que dije que éste capítulo se iba a llamar amnesia? Más bien hablaba de mi propia pérdida de memoria con el fic :D quiero disfrazarme de monja para Halloween, XD


	8. Capítulo 8: Trouble for me

Ya casi amanecía en la disco, pero la gente seguía apareciendo en vez de irse. Todos estaban pegaditos bailando en la pista de baile, estaban sudorosos y semidesnudos. Rima estaba sentada en medio de Shiki y Takuma, aún con la idea de ser la casamentera de los dos.

- "Mmm... Shiki parece que se va a dormir y Takuma se la pasa hablando... ¿Cómo puede hablar tantas horas?". - Se dijo Rima ojeando la revista de chismes en sus manos. - A veces cuando una pareja ya lleva mucho tiempo, necesitará de afrodisíacos para avivar su relación - dijo ella atenta. - ¡Mesero! - Gritó llamando al chico que paseaba por ahí con una bandeja en mano. - Dame un coctel con whisky, vodka, cerveza, camarones, chocolate, lícualos muy bien.

- ¿No le sentará mal? - Preguntó el chico confundido.

- Qué va, avivará la pasión! - Dijo ella. - Échale picante también! Y unas rosas para que se vea romántica la copa.

- De acuerdo - dijo él yéndose para hacer el revuelto tan raro.

Mientras tanto Aido estaba peinando la disco en busca de Kaname, pero nada que lo encontraba. Kain como siempre iba de niñera de su primo para que no se metiera en problemas.

- ¡¿Dónde está Kaname sama? - Preguntó Aido exasperado como iba por los pasillos hacia los baños. - ¿Será que se sintió mal y se fue?

- Más bien al revés - dijo Kain con una sonrisita.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Vamos, Aido, sabes que a Kaname sama le gusta el prefecto (ja, te canto la verdad) Las miradas lujuriosas que le echa y Zero no parece evitarlo, hasta parece disfrutarlo como en un juego de gato y el ratón aunque me late que Kaname sama ya está comiendo a su ratoncito.

- No digas eso! Kaname sama no puede desear semejante esperpento de humano!

- Me tienes a mí - dijo Kain imperceptiblemente, cogió a Aido de las manos, lo arrojó contra la pared, se puso a besarlo con hambre al mismo tiempo que metía sus manos bajo su camisa.

- ¡¿Qué, qué, qué haces? - Replicó Aido ahogado por lo besos de su primo. - Es... estas borracho - dijo tratando de alejarlo.

- No estoy borracho - dijo Kain sin siquiera parpadear.

Aido se puso bien tomate, había un brillo en los ojos del mayor que lo hizo temblar. Nunca había visto eso antes en los ojos de él, era de deseo y lujuria.

**Capítulo 8: Trouble for me.**

Era más del mediodía, hacía un sol terrible y todos estaban asándose en la pequeña celda que no tenía ni 50 metros.

- Siempre creí que las mujeres iban a una celda diferente a la de los hombres - dijo Ruka sentada con las piernas cruzadas como se sacudía con la mano para refrescarse.

- Si se acabara el mundo, podemos reproducirnos - dijo Aido todo pervertido como Kain le metió un golpe en la cabeza.

- Debemos pensar en una forma de salir de aquí - dijo Shiki.

- Con la suerte que tenemos si nos escapamos nos atrapan - dijo Rima con sarcasmo.

- Mejor esperemos que Kaname o alguien venga a pagar la fianza - dijo Takuma todo esperanzado.

- ¿Pero alguno de ellos sabe que estamos aquí? - Preguntó Ruka.

- Le dije a la chica Yuki cuando me llevaban en la patrulla. - Dijo Seiren.

- YO NI SÉ PORQUÉ ESTOY AQUÍ! - Gritó Cross haciendo que todos miraran hacia él.

- Para comenzar estas desnudo - dijo Takuma con una gota de sudor.

- Porque la policía no me quiere dar ropa! - Gritó Cross sonrojado.

- Te la dio y no quisiste - dijo Takuma (.)

- Era un horrible mono de preso! Y yo soy el respetable director de una academia!

- Un respetable director que se empelota, corre como loco por la calle, cuando la policía le dice que le muestre los documentos, le arroja sus calzones - dijo Shiki muerto de la risa.

- No le arrojé calzones - dijo Cross muerto de la vergüenza. - (.) Fue un zapato.

- Comprendo que ustedes estén aquí - dijo Ruka mordiéndose el labio inferior. - Pero ¿porqué una dama tan elegante como yo esta aquí?

- Eh... - Takuma un poco asustado se alejó de ella antes de hablar. - Levantaste a golpes a un tipo en la disco y le arrancaste una oreja.

- Eres toda una Mike Tyson - dijo Aido burlón.

- Es porque el muy imbécil me tocó el culo! - Dijo ella enojada. - ¿Y tú de qué te ríes? - Dijo ella golpeando a Aido.

- Deténganla antes que me arranque la oreja! - Dijo Aido asustado como se escondía tras de Kain.

- Ustedes son los pervertidos que se estaban cogiendo en el callejón del bar! - Dijo Ruka riéndose como expuso a los primos.

- No es cierto - dijo Kain tranquilo. - No estábamos cogiendo.

- Así... así... es - dijo Aido jugando con sus manos nervioso.

- La policía llegó y nos interrumpió - dijo Kain.

- No digas tonterías! - Dijo Aido tapándose los oídos. - Yo... Yo... sólo amo a Kaname sama!

- Los únicos que no deberíamos estar aquí es Shiki y yo - dijo Takuma fulminando con la mirada a Rima.

- Y yo tampoco debería estar aquí - dijo Seiren. - O sea, soy la guardaespaldas de Kaname sama, es normal que yo lleve una pistola.

- Pero la policía dice que llevabas granadas, 9mms, escopetas y alucinógenos en el baúl del carro. - Dijo Takuma. - Lo que no comprendo es porqué Rima quería matarnos - dijo regresando la mirada asesina a la modelo.

- ¿De qué hablas? - Dijo ella riéndose nerviosa.

- Diste de beber a Shiki y a mí algo que aún no sé qué es, pero aparte de que olía horrible, sabía peor, era picante, dulce, amargo y a camarones pasados!

- No tienes que dar detalles – dijo Shiki apuntando con el dedo el rincón vomitado por ellos.

- Ja, así siempre quise verlos, vampiros estúpidos.

Todos miraron a través de las rejas donde Zero los miraba con superioridad.

- No seas tan malo - dijo Yuki dándole un pisotón.

- Mi hijito, saque a papito de aquí - chilló Cross arrastrándose por el piso.

- Eres el peor! - Dijo Zero con pena ajena ya que su "papi" estaba desnudo.

- Por favor, vístete - dijo Yuki pasando la ropa por la reja.

- Gracias, mi hijita... - Dijo Cross con una gran sonrisa, pero al ver la ropa se quedó de piedra. - ¿De dónde sacaste esto?

- De la lavadora de nuestra casa pues - dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- Es tu uniforme - dijo Cross.

- ¿En serio? - Dijo ella mirando la camisa y faldita negra en manos de Cross. - Debí confundirme.

- Eres el más de gay de todos - dijo Aido. - Te verías bien en uniforme.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a faltar el respeto al director de la academia? Mocoso! Te castigaré, los castigaré a todos - dijo Cross señalando a los que estaban en la celda con él y después a Zero y Yuki y hasta a la policía. - Los castigaré, castigaré cuando salga de éste lugar!

- Si nos pone tarea extra o a limpiar el colegio - dijo Shiki con un aire de matón. - Te mataré, te empalaré y te colgaré ante los ojos de todos.

- Eso sonó muy fálico - dijo Rima.

- Ya terminó la visita - dijo el policía haciendo señas a Zero y Yuki.

- Regresaremos por ustedes - dijo Yuki mientras que Zero se iba muerto de la risa.

El juez de fianzas estaba en su oficina haciendo los papeles.

- Kaien Cross está preso por nudismo, Ruka Souen por caníbal, Rima Touya por intento de asesinato, Kain Akatsuki y Aido Hanabusa por tener relaciones sexuales en un lugar público, Seiren por porte de armas y drogas, Senri Shiki y Takuma Ichijo no quisieron venir a declarar contra los otros, así que están aquí por estorbar la ley - dijo el hombre leyendo los cargos. - Ah, sí, alguien orinó en la calle, no sé quién fue, pero igual... 1.000 dólares la fianza.

- No es tanto - dijo Yuki suspirando aliviada.

- Cada uno - dijo el juez.

- ¡¿Qué? 8.000? ¡¿Dónde vamos a sacar eso? - Exclamó Yuki asustada.

- ¿Quieres que te ponga en prisión por escandalosa? - Preguntó el juez señalando el letrero de no guitar.

- A mí que me importa, eso les pasa por degenerados - dijo Zero encogiéndose de hombros.

- Sí que eres malo - dijo ella con un puchero.

- No tengo dinero, ¿quieres que baile en la calle o qué?

- Eres bueno para eso (.) No creas que me perdí del striptease que diste en la disco.

- Ni me lo recuerdes - dijo Zero poniéndose colorido. - Ese estúpido de Kuran...

- Así es, Kaname sama, él tiene mucho dinero! Vamos - dijo Yuki. - Le pediremos prestado, después de todo, Aido y los demás son sus amigos.

Kaname estaba en su habitación leyendo un libro cuando sintió una fuerte sacudida en todo su cuerpo, Zero estaba cerca, su sangre lo llamaba, la unión que tuvieron anoche cuando el cazador se le entregó.

- O tal vez estoy alucinando - dijo suspirando hondo hasta que escuchó el timbre. - ¿Dónde está Seiren? - Preguntó cerrando del golpe el libro y fue a abrir.

- Hola, Kaname sama! - Dijo Yuki emocionada como el castaño abrió.

- Hola, Yuki - dijo él con una sonrisa. - ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

- Es... para pedirle un favor - dijo ella tímida.

- Sabes que siempre estoy para ti.

- Necesito 8.000 dólares.

- ¿Te vas a comprar un Ferrari o qué? - Preguntó Kaname sorprendido.

- No, es para sacar al director Cross y los otros de la cárcel.

- Con los otros te refieres a Takuma, Aido, Ruka...

- Sí, están en la cárcel por unas equivocaciones - dijo Yuki.

- Con razón que en la mansión todo está tranquilo - dijo Kaname mirando alrededor.

- ¿No se había dado cuenta que ellos faltaban? (O.o)

- La verdad no y creo que un tiempo en la cárcel no les hará daño.

- También eres malo! - Chilló Yuki.

- Esta bien - dijo Kaname yendo al despacho por la chequera e hizo un cheque por 8.000.

- Gracias, muchas gracias, Kaname sama - dijo Yuki haciendo una reverencia. - Te pagaré algún día, para mi palabra te dejo a Zero a cambio :P

- Te escuché, estúpida! - Gritó Zero con las orejas grandes.

Hasta el momento había estado escondido entre unos árboles porque no quería verle la cara del tipo, desgraciado, chupasangre que se aprovechó de él.

- ¿Sabes, Yuki? - Dijo Kaname con malicia. - Te tomo la palabra y me quedo con Zero como pago.

- De acuerdo, iré por él - dijo Yuki sacando un collar de perros. - Por si se opone.

Al parecer la perversión, morbo y locura era de familia, Kaname miró la escena orgulloso de su hermanita. Yuki correteaba a Zero por todo el bosque con el collar en mano.

- Es por Cross y los demás! - Dijo Yuki arrojándose sobre Zero que cayó boca abajo contra un charco de lodo.

- ¿Cómo puedes venderme?

- Kaname sama te tratará bien, regresaré por ti cuando saque a los demás - dijo Yuki poniendo el collar en el cuello de Zero. - Ni intentes quitarlo, tiene descargas eléctricas si no es con la llave.

Resignado Zero se dejó arrastrar por Yuki hacia Kaname que estaba de lo más divertido en el umbral de la puerta.

- Aquí está la llave - dijo Yuki dando la llave del collar a Kaname. - Regresaré después.

- Claro, tarda lo que quieras, lo importante son nuestros amigos - dijo Kaname como Yuki hacía una reverencia y se iba.

Zero y Kaname se quedaron solos y se miraron fijamente, el primero con odio, el segundo con lujuria, el primero con miedito, el segundo con ganitas, el primero nervioso, el segundo hambriento.

- ¿Vamos a mirarnos todo el día o qué? - Escupió Zero enojado.

- Me gusta mirarte - dijo Kaname. - No tengo rayos x, pero te puedo imaginar perfectamente desnudo.

- Eres un pervertido asqueroso.

- Anoche tampoco eras tan santo.

- Te aprovechaste... Digo, no recuerdo nada.

- No te preocupes, después de echarte una probadita, me quedé con más ganas. Te haré recordar.

- No te atrevas a tocarme - dijo Zero retrocediendo, pero Kaname lo atrapó por el extremo del collar. - Dame la llave.

- ¿Cuál llave?

- La que tienes en la mano, chupasangre, estúpido.

- No tengo ninguna llave en la mano - dijo Kaname con media sonrisa.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? - Preguntó Zero atónito, Kaname besó la llave y la recorrió contra sus labios, después bajó la llave por su cuello, sin querer Zero empezó a tener sed de sangre, Kaname siguió tentándolo como recorría la llave por su cuerpo y se detenía en su pelvis. - No juegues, dame la llave - dijo Zero respirando agitadamente.

- Ven por ella si la quieres tanto, Zero Kiryu.

- Claro - dijo Zero con las manos extendidas hacia Kaname, pero antes de que alcanzara la llave, el purasangre metió la llave dentro de sus pantalones, Zero abrió los ojos como platos y tragó saliva, la jodida llave para su libertad se deslizaba dentro de los pantalones de Kaname y desaparecía ante sus ojos.

- Te espero - dijo Kaname riéndose como Zero tenía las manos congeladas ante su entrepierna, o sea, Zero era incapaz de meterle mano.

Mientras tanto Yuki regresaba a la estación de policías donde todos la esperaban llenos de esperanza.

- ¿Ya nos vas a sacar? – Preguntaron llenos de fe.

- Eh... - Dijo Yuki nerviosa. - El banco ya cerró... Eh... Juro que vendré por ustedes mañana.

GRACIAS por su paciencia o lo que queda de ella.


	9. Capítulo 9: Beautiful drop dead

**Capítulo 9: Beautiful drop dead.**

- Si quieres podemos jugar a las escondidas - dijo Kaname en un tono sexy y juguetón como acorraló a Zero contra la pared.

- Que no te me acerques - dijo Zero entrecortadamente, él mismo tenía que creer en sus propias palabras pues ya que le gustaba tener al purasangre tan cerca (será masoquista .)

- Mi esencia aún está en ti - murmuró Kaname en su oído antes de hundir su rostro en su cuello y aspirar el dulce aroma que emanaba el cazador. - Eres mío, sólo mío, siempre mío.

- "Tuyo". - Pensó Zero aguantando las ganas de gritar de placer, a pesar de que lo negaba, no podía borrar esa noche cuando se entregó a su peor enemigo en cuerpo y alma (aunque la verdad era que Kaname tenía su alma desde el día que se vieron en ese bosque)

Y ahora no sólo tenía sed de sangre, también tenía sed de Kaname, quería que el purasangre lo poseyera otra vez, que le besara, que le tocara con esos dedos largos, finos, calientes por la pasión, quería que el purasangre entrara en él, le hiciera sentir lleno, dichoso, amado... "¡¿Qué culo estoy pensando?" Zero se dio una cachetada mentalmente y puso sus manos en el pecho del mayor, lo alejó con fuerza.

- ¿Porqué eres tan difícil? - Se preguntó Kaname con media sonrisa como se dejó caer contra la pared y se quedó mirando a Zero frente a frente a los ojos.

- Lo bueno es siempre difícil - dijo Zero entre dientes como dejó escapar un suspiro (de placer .) y miró a un lado, hacia las sombras, ya era de noche.

Estaba "empeñado" o "secuestrado" que se escuchaba mejor en la gigantesca mansión de Kuran, rodeado de vampiros de toda clase. Ya era de noche, la luna estaba súper gigante, redonda, brillante, tenía un brillo aterrador, tan dorado como el sol. Entonces Zero salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar el ruido del metal golpeándose, era el collar de perro, Kaname lo cogió del otro extremo.

- ¡¿Qué... qué haces? - Preguntó Zero con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas (por un momento se imaginó con orejitas y colita de perro :P)

- A mi cuarto - dijo Kaname con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Ya te dije que lo que pasó nunca pasó y nunca volverá a pasar y ni pasó, no pasó (O.o)

- Pero por ahora eres MI huésped y tengo que atenderte bien. No puedo dejarte en cualquier cuarto de segunda, así que quédate en el mío (n_n)

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Dónde dormirá tú entonces? - Dijo Zero con sarcasmo.

- Pos a tu lado - dijo Kaname. - Ya dije que eres MI huésped. No te dejaré solo en ningún momento.

- Qué buen anfitrión - dijo Zero derrotado.

En el fondo estaba feliz y excitado de poder pasar más tiempo con Kaname y solos. Tarde o temprano la mañana iba a llegar, iba a salir el sol. Zero regresaría a su vida normal como el cazador mata chupasangre que era.

- Vamos, Zero - dijo Kaname tirando del collar haciendo que Zero se sobresaltara.

Zero lo siguió por el pasillo.

- Espera, tu cuarto es arriba - dijo Zero señalando las escaleras, pero Kaname lo llevaba hacia el jardín fuera de la mansión.

- Siempre me doy un baño DESNUDO antes de irme a dormir - dijo Kaname entrecerrando los ojos seductoramente.

Zero se sintió hipnotizado y nervioso ante la palabra DESNUDO.

- Depravado - dijo Zero retomando el paso.

Era entre el jardín y fuera de la mansión, con paredes y puertas de cristal como un invernadero, pero en vez de flores, era una especie de piscina grande con agua caliente.

- ¿Aquí hay una sauna? - Exclamó Zero sorprendido.

- Lo mejor para el purasangre - dijo Kaname refiriéndose a sí mismo sin modestia. - Y lo mejor para su amante.

- Tu amante debe ser muy infeliz y miserable al tener que soportar semejante engreído, chucpasangre...

- No sabía que te sentía infeliz y miserable, dime lo que quieres y te lo daré.

- NO SOY TU AMANTE! - Gritó Zero exasperado en versión chibi, le salía venas por todas partes. - ¡¿Porqué siempre se me olvida mi Bloody Rose?

- Bueno, estas estresado - dijo Kaname sin perder su sonrisa. - Te relajarás cuando te bañes conmigo.

- Por encima de mi cadáver, Kuran - dijo Zero aferrándose con fuerza de las perillas de la puerta.

- Sí que te gusta jugar - dijo Kaname con un brillo en los ojos, lo terco y peleón de Zero le hacía tan tierno y excitante, ni con vampiros de miles de años podría divertirse tanto.

- ¡¿De dónde mierda sacas tanta fuerza? - Gritó Zero con los ojos como paltos como Kaname lo haló alejándolo de la puerta y lo cargó hasta la piscina.

- Cosas de vampiros, digo, es parte de nuestra naturaleza, pero como suprimes tu lado vampiro - dijo Kaname deteniéndose ante la piscina que dejaba salir vapor y nublaba todo.

- Pos necesito el súper poder ahora para liberarme de cierto degenerado - dijo Zero con un puchero, antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

Kaname lo arrojó al agua con todo y ropa. Zero hundido en el fondo de la piscina, su cuerpo que ya estaba caliente por los roces del purasangre, se estremeció ante el agua caliente.

- Maldito, te mataré cuando salga de aquí - dijo Zero emergiéndose con las respiración agitada, se restregó los ojos y se quedó mirando ante él con el corazón dando saltos. - ¿Porqué... estas... desnudo?

- Para bañarme contigo - dijo Kaname bajando por los escalones llenas de estatuas de musas griegas en los lados. Su cuerpo de marfil y escultural desaparecía en el agua lentamente ante los ojos de Zero. - Tú también deberías quitarte la ropa - dijo Kaname nadando hacia él. - ¿O quieres que yo lo haga?

- Yo lo haré! - Gritó Zero nervioso. - "Es mejor que yo mismo me quite la ropa porque si Kuran se me va encima y me toca, no podré aguantar y caeré en sus perversiones otra vez!". - Pensó Zero quitándose la camisa, era difícil, estaba bien pegada a su cuerpo por el agua mientras tanto Kaname (no tuvo que leer los pensamientos del cazador para saber que estaba excitado por lo que pasaba) observaba la escena detenidamente.

La camisa se pegaba tanto al pecho de Zero que se dejaba ver sus pezones duros y abdominales firmes. Zero se sentía morir con esa mirada que le echaba Kaname, pero trató de mantener la calma, sólo era un baño con su peor enemigo, ¿qué podía pasar? "Lo mataré". Chilló Zero consiguiendo quitar la camisa, después siguió con sus jeans y bóxers con la misma dificultad.

- ¿Ves que no era tan malo? - Dijo Kaname soltando una risa ante la cara seria de Zero. - Vamos, no te voy a echar los colmillos... aún. Así que ven a tomar una copita conmigo - dijo Kaname yendo hacia el borde de la piscina, había una bandeja con frutas, botella de vino y dos copas de cristal con estampados de bailarinas desnudas.

- Me late que ya tenías todo planeado - dijo Zero nadando hacia Kaname, pero deteniéndose en cierta distancia, lado a lado, ni frente a frente, ni quería mirarle a los ojos.

- Bueno siempre he sabido que tarde o temprano serías mío, que cayeríos por mí, no podrías vivir sin mí - dijo Kaname riéndose como servía las copas.

- Qué modesto eres - dijo Zero. - A mí claro que me gusta alguien... Eh... Pero no eres tú maldito chupasangre engreído y sádico.

- ¿Quién? - Preguntó Kaname serio y frío, pero sin perder la sonrisa.

- ¿Te importa? - Replicó Zero con una sonrisita. - "¿Acaso esta celoso? No puede ser, digo... Kuran es un purasangre, puede tener a todo el mundo... Sólo quiere jugar conmigo". - Pensó Zero entre emocionado y decepcionado.

- No, no me importa, si te gusta alguien - dijo Kaname pasando la copa llena de líquido rojo a Zero. - Lo mataré y ya porque eres mío.

- Ja, tendrás que matar a todo el mundo - dijo Zero tomando. - Hasta con el chimpancé del zoológico, pero nunca contigo, Kuran.

- Bueno, en otro caso, también podría encerrarte como Afrodita lo hizo con Adonis, nunca dejarte ir - dijo Kaname besándolo, fue un beso tan esperado y abrupto, que Zero no lo alejó ni rehuyó, el cazador simplemente dejó caer la copa al agua, el líquido tiñó el agua de rojo, su cuerpo estaba entumecido, pero no de una forma fea o desesperante sino... le gustaba. - Porque eres bello a morir (como el título de éste capítulo, XD)

- ¿Porqué? - Preguntó Zero cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo que Kaname le rodeaba por la cintura y lo presionaba contra sí, sus cuerpo se encontraron, estaban tan unidos que no había ni lugar para que el agua se infiltrara. - Puedes tener a tantos juguetes que quieras, esos chupasangres que te siguen (Aido y cía.) son tan hermosos... ¿Porqué yo?

- Porque ellos son fácil de someter - dijo Kaname, entonces Zero abrió los ojos, sus cabellos plateados cubrieron su mirada, pero el purasangre se dio cuenta que estaba herido. - O sea que te diviertes en tratar de someterme - dijo Zero fríamente.

- No quise decir eso, no de esa forma - dijo Kaname aferrando con más fuerza a Zero, clavando levemente sus uñas en su cintura para que no se fuera. - Ellos me quieren porque soy un purasangre, con ellos no hay deseo ni pasión de verdad - dijo Kaname tratando de besar a Zero.

- ¿Crees que yo te deseo de verdad? - Dijo Zero con burla como giraba la cabeza. - Vamos, Kuran, no seas idiota, por si no lo recuerdas, soy un pobre nivel E y si llego a "quererte" es porque me obliga esa parte tan inmunda de mí, pero yo Zero Kiryu, humano, te odio... más que a la perra de Shizuka u otro vampiro.

Zero quería disparar la Bloody Rose contra... él mismo. Por todos los cielos, dioses y extraterrestres (XD) él no quería decir esas cosas porque de verdad, verdad él deseaba, quería amaba a ese maldito purasangre, pero estaba mal si lo confesaba, además quería bajarle loshumos de grandeza a Kuran.

No hubo ninguna expresión en Kaname, nada delató lo mucho que le dolió las palabras de Zero, pero en su interior, el dolor era inmenso, estaba tan enojado y desilusionado que destruyó las baldosas alrededor de la piscina con el sólo pensamiento, Zero no se dio cuenta aunque sintió que algo temblaba.

- Zero... - Dijo Kaname soltándolo.

El cazador sintió que se rompía, tenía miedo que Kaname lo mandara a la mierda, lejos de su vida, bueno, se suponía que así era bueno porque así Zero ya no tendría que pelear contra esos sentimientos en él. Kaname no dijo nada más, se quedó en silencio, dándole esa mirada lasciva con esa cara tan seria, Zero no sabía qué mierda le iba a hacer el purasangre por desairarlo e insultarlo. Kaname tomó una fresa de la bandeja y le enterró los colmillos, partiéndola en la mitad, el jugo de la fresa resbaló por las comisuras del castaño.

- "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6... Necesito pensar en lo que sea para no ponerme caliente". - Se dijo Zero mirando a otro lado, pero era inevitable mirar a Kaname comerse la fresa, era tan sensual y tentador.

- Zero.

- ¿Q... qué quieres, Kuran?

- Me vale madre si me odias porque eres mío.

soy lenta y perezosa, pero NUNCA dejo las cosas a medias O.O como siempre por los títulos ya saben quien me ilumina, me inspira, me hace feliz, XD me pareció cool que zero se atreviera a preguntar a kaname cuál era su cosa con él habiendo tantas bellezas por ahí y me gustó la respuesta de kaname :P ¿quién esta más enamorado?

y la mangaka yaoi que más admiro es ayano yamane, sus personajes siempre tienen pocas palabras, pero sus acciones (y no sólo el lemon) es tan apasionado . que te lleva a la historia!

también hay **if kaname seek zero **en amor yaoi by yume, XD soy lymli en twitter y mi hot es lymlim arroba hotmail punto com


	10. Capítulo 10: S&M

**Capítulo 10: S&M**

Cuando terminaron de darse el baño, Kaname le quitó el collar de perro a Zero y se dispuso a secarle el cuerpo con una toalla. Zero se dejó, no tenía caso pelear con Kaname porque nunca, pero nunca le ponía atención, además no podía negarlo, en el fondo le gustaba que el purasangre le diera tanta atención (n_n)

- ¿Cómo te sientes? - Preguntó Kaname con una sonrisita como rodeó con sus brazos a Zero por detrás al mismo tiempo que le secaba con la toalla.

- Bien - confesó Zero, la toalla que cubría su cuerpo era suave, olía a rosas y las manos de Kuran estaban bien puestas en su cintura, apretándolo con fuerza, de una forma posesiva, haciendo al cazador sentir que nunca lo dejaría ir.

- Ahora vamos a mi cuarto.

- No! - Exclamó Zero saliéndose del trance, demonios, ¿Kaname Kuran no podía olvidarse del sexo por un momento y simplemente quedarse en silencio abrazados?

- Te gustará lo que voy a hacerte y no podrás andar diciendo que no porque ahora estas en tus cinco sentidos - dijo Kaname tomándole de la mano y llevándoselo a su cuarto, no importaba lo mucho que peleaba Zero, eso le parecía excitar al purasangre.

Cuando había tanta pelea, había adrenalina, la sangre iba más rápido por sus venas y Kaname podía olerlo. No importaba lo mucho que lo negaba el peliplateado, Su sangre le decía que le pertenecía.

Kaname llevó a Zero a su cuarto, las luces de araña en el techo iluminaba todo. El menor no pudo evitar cubrirse los ojos con el brazo.

- Entra - susurró Kaname a su oído, le dio un empujoncito para que entrara, Zero lo hizo y se estremeció, como estaba descalzo, el contacto de sus pies con la alfombra lo puso piel de gallina, nunca se había sentido tan sensible y venerable, hasta tenía ganas de llorar, odiaba tanto a Kuran por hacerle sentir eso, era como si el purasangre le sacará lo más humano en él. - Acuéstate.

Kaname le hablaba tan suave que era hipnotizante, Zero se sentó en la cama y se acostó lentamente boca abajo, sintió su cuerpo hundirse en el suave colchón y la toalla que lo cubría se fue cayendo a los lados lentamente, dejándolo desnudo, una imagen que Kaname disfrutó. Con una sonrisa y mirada lasciva, el castaño se fue quitando la bata para quedarse desnudo ante Zero. Un largo silencio, sin palabras, sólo sus respiros eran escuchados. Kaname miraba fijamente a Zero y esa vez, éste no le evadía, le sostenía la mirada con el mismo deseo, si fuera un bola de fuego, ya se hubiera quemado ahí mismo, con todas sus dudas, Zero no podía evitarlo, su lado vampiro lo llevaba a su estado más primitivo, deseaba tanto a su enemigo, su sangre, que entrara en él, que le llenara de vida.

- "Zero, contrólate, no te dejes engañar, Kuran sólo quiere jugar contigo". - Se dijo a sí mismo con voz baja, tenía las piernas semiabiertas y las fue cerrando rápido y buscó con la mano con qué cubrirse.

- No seas masoquista - dijo Kaname riéndose por lo bajo, se subió a la cama y gateó hacia Zero, dejándose caer entre sus piernas, reposó una mano en su rodilla y subió lentamente hasta alcanzar su barbilla.

- Masoquista tú, ya dije que no te quiero - dijo Zero tratando de mostrarse asqueado y enojado.

- No me quieres - dijo Kaname callándolo al meter un dedo dentro de su boca, por puro instinto Zero lo mordió, clavó sus colmillos en el dedo de Kuran sacándole sangre, sangre que se metió por su boca y se fue por su garganta hasta el fondo. - No me quieres, Zero, pero me necesitas - dijo como el menor gimió llevando la cabeza hacia atrás, con sólo tomar unas gotitas de sangre del mayor ya todo su interior gritó por más.

Aquello tenía maravillado a Kaname, le gustaba que Zero se perdiera en su lado vampiro porque a pesar de que amaba a Zero como humano, era su parte vampiro la más sincera, la que quería, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas al purasangre. Con una sonrisa, le limpió el hilo de sangre que resbalaba por sus comisuras, Zero respiraba agitadamente avergonzado.

- Me encargaré que te deje de doler - dijo Kaname con sus manos en las piernas de Zero, le hizo apartarlas con cuidado y se acomodó entre ellas, acercó la cara al miembro en erección del cazador, le besó la punta, Zero lanzó un gemido más fuerte como Kaname le sonreía con una miradita por el rabillo del ojo y metía su miembro a la boca.

Zero ahogó un grito de placer, se tuvo que llevara unos dedos a la boca y apretarlos fuerte para no gritar. Kaname metía y sacaba su miembro de la boca, después lo besaba desde la punta hasta la base para volverlo a meter a la boca y succionarlo con fuerza, Zero temblaba de placer, aferrándose a las sábanas, pronto iba a llegar y llevó la mano hacia los cabellos largos castaños para alejar a Kaname, le daba pena llegar en su boca, pero el purasangre lo alejó de un manotazo, sacó su miembro de la boca, entonces Zero se sintió frustrado y dejó escapar un gimoteó de reproche.

- Tranquilo, apenas comenzamos - dijo Kaname cogiendo su miembro, empezó a bajar y subir los dedos por el tronco, masturbándolo.

- Ya... ah... no juegues conmigo - replicó Zero entrecerrando los ojos, se le vino otra oleada de placer como Kaname bajó hasta agarrar sus testículos y halarlos con fuerza, cuando pensó que por fin iba a correrse Kaname se detuvo otra vez, enloqueciéndolo. - Eres un... uh... bastardo...

- Tendrás el mejor orgasmo de tu vida, cuando te lo diga - dijo Kaname engullendo su miembro otra vez, Zero se sobresaltó y miró hacia éste al sentir que la lengua del purasangre presionaba algo frío en su pene y lo rodeaba.

- ¿Qué... maldito, pervertido... qué me haces? - Preguntó Zero entre preocupado y excitado.

- Nada que no quieras - dijo Kaname sacando su miembro de la boca.

Zero miró a su entrepierna, su pene aún en erección, ahora tenía un aro en la base.

- ¿Sabes para qué es? - Preguntó Kaname divertido como se acostaba entre las piernas del peliplateado y ponía el dedo índice sobre la punta de su miembro que expulsaba líquido preseminal. - Te pusiste rojo, significa que lo sabes.

- Es para... uh... mantener la erección... ah... y controlar... - desesperado por correrse de una vez, Zero fue a quitar el aro, pero Kaname lo detuvo a tiempo sin dejar que se tocara siquiera.

- Cuando yo lo diga, Zero - dijo Kaname yendo a horcajadas sobre él, Zero estaba tan desesperado por correrse que no tuvo fuerzas para quitarlo de encima.

- Ya... Hazlo... - Dijo Zero entre dientes con las respiración rápida. - Quieres hacerlo, ya...

Como respuesta, Zero vio a Kaname sin quitarse de encima, abrir el cajón de la mesita de noche y sacar un frasco de tamaño mediano.

- Déjame disfrutar de tu cuerpo como se debe - dijo Kaname mordiendo el frasco y quitándole la tapa con los colmillos, después puso el frasco sobre Zero que se quedó mirando detenidamente, un líquido transparente y pegajoso empezó a salir de ahí y Kaname fue regando eso sobre su cuerpo.

- Aaaah! - Zero se movió desesperado, su cuerpo que estaba tan caliente no pudo evitar sacudirse todo con ese líquido tan frío. - Ah... ¿Qué... es? - Preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos, su miembro estaba tan duro que ya no aguantaba tanta tortura.

- Lubricante - dijo Kaname dejando el frasco en la mesa, después se puso a masajear el pecho del cazador, sus dedos resbalaban con facilidad por esos abdominales duros, Zero enterró la cabeza en la almohada para no gritar, Kaname se detuvo en sus pezones y empezó a flotarlos contra las yemas de sus dedos. - Zero... ya no aguanto más... uh... déjame tomar tu sangre... déjame enterrar mis colmillos hasta el fondo de tu carne... - Kaname dejó el peso de su cuerpo caer sobre el cazador, besó su pecho y lamió alrededor de sus pezones, enterrando levemente sus colmillos encima.

- Hazlo... ah... Kuran... ah... - Dijo Zero fuera de sí, sus ojos amatistas eran rojos, cogió a Kaname por la cabeza y lo presionó contra su pecho, entonces Kaname lo mordió con más fuerza en su pecho justo donde quedaba su corazón, donde se llenaba más de sangre. - Ah, duele... - Exclamó Zero como el purasangre lo succionaba con fuerza, bebiendo de su sangre y aunque éste quería detenerse antes de drenarlo hasta la muerte, Kaname no lo podía evitar, había ansiado tanto la sangre de su cazador, el que amaba tanto. - Por... favor... déjame... - pidió Zero lleno de dolor y empezando a sentir débil.

Entonces Kaname salió del trance, tratando de controlarse, sacó sus colmillos de su pecho con cuidado, Zero lanzó un gemido por lo bajo.

- Es que tu sangre... Me llena... - Se excusó el castaño buscando por el rostro de Zero para besarlo, para su sorpresa Zero le correspondió, el cazador enterró sus uñas en sus cabellos oscuros y lo besó, enredando la lengua de Kaname con la suya como éste le daba un masaje.

- Kuran... ah... hazlo... - Pidió Zero besándolo cerca de su oído, entonces Kaname dejó caer sus manos otra vez por ese cuerpo que deseaba tanto, sus dedos paseaban por cada rincón del peliplateado sin problemas gracias al lubricante, le fue besando al mismo tiempo que lo hacía girar boca abajo. - Ah... Kuran... - Exclamó Zero apretando los labios con placer, Kaname le besaba la nuca, bajaba por su espalda hasta llegar a sus glúteos, primero rozó su entrada con sus dedos, Zero se movió inquieto, Kaname le fue metiendo un dedo, entró sin problemas, estaba dilatado por el lubricante, entonces le metió otro para prepararlo, sacando y metiendo con cuidado sus dedos del pequeño hoyo. - No juegues... - replicó frustrado como Kaname sacó los dedos.

- No seas tan impaciente - dijo Kaname alzándose para besar los cabellos claros. - ¿Porqué no vienes tú por mí cazador?

Zero se levantó y giró para ver a Kaname, el purasangre estaba sentado ante él, acariciándose su miembro en erección, diciéndole con una mirada lujuriosa que fuera a horcajadas sobre él y lo montara y como poseso Zero obedeció, gateó hacia el castaño y se fue sobre su regazo, lanzó un gemido que se escuchó por toda la mansión con sólo la punta del miembro del vampiro rozándole la entrada.

- Te amo Zero Kiryu - dijo Kaname mirándolo fijo a los ojos, le besó al mismo tiempo que estrujaba sus glúteos, separándolos, Zero ni tuvo tiempo de asimilar esas palabras, simplemente se dejó caer en el miembro de éste, los dos gimieron al unísono, Zero rodeó con fuerza el cuello de Kaname y lo atrajo hacia sí mientras que el miembro del purasangre se metía hasta el fondo. - puedes empezar a moverte... ah... - Dijo como Zero asintió con la cabeza, el cazador empezó a moverse, subiendo y bajando lentamente del miembro duro del purasangre mientras que éste lo masturbaba.

- Kuran... - Dijo Zero besándole el lóbulo de la oreja. - Córrete dentro de mí... ah... - Pidió Zero irguiendo la espalda hacia atrás, aquello causó que el miembro de Kaname lo penetrara más hasta golpear su punto G.

- Zero... Eres tan perfecto... uh... - Replicó Kaname apretando los dientes, estaba por llegar con la forma como los músculos internos del menor se contrajo engullendo su miembro.

- Hazlo... Ahhh. - Zero se inclinó hacia Kaname otra vez para besarlo al mismo tiempo que aumentaba la velocidad, pero esa vez en vez de subir y bajar, se meció de adelante atrás hasta que por fin no pudo y dejó salir un grito de placer, Kaname le agarró con fuerza por la cintura a la vez que se venía dentro de él, llenándolo como quería.

Después con cuidado Kaname retiró su miembro del interior de Zero. Agotado el cazador se dejó caer contra la cama, con la esencia de su amante resbalando por el medio de sus muslos, Kaname se acostó a su lado y lo siguió masturbando, Zero se aferró con fuerza a alas sábanas, entonces el purasangre le liberó de ese aro, lanzó un grito y expulsó toda su esencia sobre la mano del mayor en un orgasmo explosivo.

- Toma mi sangre - dijo Kaname besándole el cuello al mismo tiempo que ponía sus dedos bañados en la esencia del cazador contra sus labios, Zero abrió la boca lamiendo su propia esencia de la mano de éste, después se giró para tomar su sangre, Kaname estiró su cuello, Zero acarició las venas palpitantes del purasangre, acercó su boca hacia la manzana de Adán de éste, le besó y prosiguió a enterrar sus colmillos en su cuello, bebiendo del ser que tanto odiaba... amaba.

como siempre en amor yaoi if kaname seek zero by yume :P en serio GRACIAS a quienes han seguido esto durante tanto tiempo :) pa' mí y pa' los kaname zero pork nunca es suficiente de esta pareja O.o si fuera por mí ellos serían la pareja oficial de vk. y todos querían que kaname castigara a zerito, pero creo que le dio un castigo muy... amoroso, XD k tengan una semana bonita.


	11. Capítulo 11: My immortal

**Capítulo 11: My immortal.**

I'm so tired of being here.

Suppressed by all my childish fears

and if you have to leave.

I wish that you would just leave.

- Ya amaneció - dijo Zero en voz baja, como Kaname no dijo nada, se preguntó si le escuchó, alzó la vista para mirarlo, el purasangre lo estaba mirando de regreso, con una sonrisa.

Aquello le hizo resoplar, Zero no estaba enojado, bueno algo, pero igual se sentía bien, ahora estaba en brazos de Kaname después de que hicieron el amor toda la noche. Kaname lo rodeaba por la cintura con su brazo y sus piernas estaban entrecruzadas. Zero sintió que podía pasar toda la eternidad así, sin siquiera parpadear, sólo así, como estaba y Kaname lo sabía, por fin había tomado la sangre de Zero, podía sentir lo que el cazador sentía aunque eran sentimientos muy confusos, iba a tener paciencia, sabía que en el día que Zero asimilara todo, se le iba a entregar sin más peros.

- Puedo escuchar tu corazón - dijo Kaname inclinándose hacia Zero, ciñéndolo más contra sí, acostó su cabeza en el pecho del cazador, en donde le mordió, cerca de su corazón, había dos pequeñas hendiduras.

- Sólo porque tomaste mi sangre y nos dimos una revolcada no significa que ahora somos almas gemelas - dijo Zero en burla, tomó la mano de Kaname y lo apartó de él, después alejó la sábana y salió de la cama.

- Zero - llamó Kaname mirándolo con su cara tan apacible como siempre.

El peliplateado se hizo el sordo y se puso a buscar su ropa tirada en el piso.

- Eres un enfermo, tu obsesión conmigo no lleva a nada - dijo Zero entre enojado y triste, el purasangre no tenía que tener súper poderes para ver lo triste que estaba su cazador, sus ojos amatistas eran oscuros, opacos por la tristeza.

Hubo un largo silencio, Kaname se quedó mirando y Zero se quedó poniéndose la ropa, una vez que terminó rompió el silencio al abrir la ventana, una ráfaga de viento entró a la habitación, Zero se estremeció ante el frío y se encaramó en la ventana, mirando por última vez al vampiro.

- Busca alguien más para pasar el rato - dijo Zero mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- No estoy obsesionado y tampoco estoy jugando - dijo Kaname rozando sus dedos contra la almohada aún con el aroma del cazador. - Te amo.

Zero no pudo evitar reír ante la confesión, era la segunda vez que lo escuchaba y aún no lo creía, para nada.

- Un chupasangre que mata por sangre como tú, es despreciable, qué va a saber de amor - dijo Zero arrojándose por la ventana.

De repente una imagen, una noche nevada, una chica encapuchada apareció en la cabeza de Kaname.

- Tú... - Masculló el purasangre como esa chica le sonreía de una forma fantasmal. - Ya déjame en paz... ¿Crees que no puedo amar? Te equivocas... - dijo entre dientes como agarraba el florero en la mesita de noche y lo arrojó contra la pared.

'Cause your presence still lingers here

and it won't leave me alone.

Zero cayó contra el rosal, después se levantó, echó una última mirada hacia la habitación del purasangre a ver si se asomaba por el balcón, pero Kaname nunca apareció, eso le dolió, a pesar de su comportamiento y palabras, Zero quería a Kaname, quería fingir que le creía cuando le decía que lo amaba.

Era tan estúpido, tapó su cara con la mano, sintió una horrible punzada en su corazón y empezó a llorar. ¡¿Porqué Kaname no nació humano?" ¡¿Porqué él no nació vampiro? No podía manchar la memoria de sus padres, Zero tenía que seguir como cazador, suprimir su parte vampiro, tenía que hacer lo que sus padres dejaron a medias y matar a todos los vampiros que pudiera.

- No dejaré que un maldito purasangre juegue conmigo, me engañe, te mataré si es necesario, Kaname Kuran - dijo Zero enterrando con tanta fuerza sus uñas contra su rostro que se hizo sangrar.

These wounds won't see to heal.

This pain is just too real.

There's just too much that time cannot erase.

Zero regresó a la casa donde vivía con su familia adoptiva (cross y yuki, XD) apenas abrió la puerta, una Yuki gritando asustada corrió hacia él.

- ¡¿Po... porqué sangras? - Preguntó ella como alejaba la mano de Zero de su cara y encontraba rasguños como si algún animal salvaje se le fue encima.

- Me caí de cara en el bosque - dijo Zero como si nada como caminaba hacia el baño para limpiarse.

- ¿Crees que soy estúpida? ¿Te caíste contra un puerco espín o qué? - Dijo ella enojada como iba tras él, Zero le cerró la puerta contra la cara y dejó que el agua saliera del grifo.

- Por fin saqué a todos de la cárcel, ni preguntas por eso - dijo Yuki suspirando hondo. - No sé cómo te fue en la mansión de Kaname sama, igual te dejo la comida y te veré en la dirección, Cross nos quiere a todos ahí, ¿me estas escuchando? Al menos di algo...

Yuki dejó después de que Zero no se dignara ni a mandarla a la mierda. Tal vez no era buena idea en haberlo dejado con Kaname, pero ella creyó que era buena idea para que ellos dejaran de pelear y se contentaran, pero era imposible... ¿Nunca voy a ver un mundo donde vivan en paz?

Zero se quitó la ropa y se metió a la ducha, dejó que el agua caliente se le cayera encima, que le quemara, odiaba seguir oliendo a Kaname porque si seguía teniendo rastros del purasangre en él, ¿cómo lo iba a matar? ¿Cómo lo iba a olvidar siquiera?

Terminó de bañarse y fue a secarse, quitó el vapor en el espejo y se miró, llevó la mano a su corazón, ahí seguía la marca de los colmillos de Kaname. "¡¿Qué hice? Ahora tenemos un lazo que nadie podrá romper... Tomé su sangre y él la mía... ¡¿Qué hice?".

- La única forma de terminar es matándolo o matándome - dijo Zero rompiendo el espejo, se vistió con una camiseta, jeans y unos tenis, después fue a la cocina, ni miró la comida que le dejó Yuki, ya estaba lleno por haber tomado la sangre de Kuran anoche, lo iba a estar durante un tiempo y debía cuidarse, no podía ir a buscarlo una vez que sintiera hambre otra vez.

Tomó un vaso de agua y fue a la dirección. En su camino se encontró con Kaname que también iba a la reunión.

- Mantén tu distancia - dijo Zero.

- ¿También me vas prohibir eso? - Dijo Kaname caminando más cerca de él hasta rozarle la mano.

- No sé porqué te gusta humillarte - dijo Zero con una sonrisa. - Ya te dije que sólo porque me acuesto contigo es por tu sangre, pero ya tengo a alguien que quiero de verdad y tú no puedes hacer nada.

- Y ya te dije que quiero saber quién es ese alguien, dímelo y lo mataré - dijo Kaname regresándole la sonrisa.

Se detuvieron ante las puertas de la dirección. Se abrieron ante ellos y apareció un Cross súper enojado en versión chibi.

- Los castigaré a todos, todos, todos! - Decía correteando en su pequeña versión pro toda la sala con Takuma, Shiki, Rima, Yuki, Ruka, Kain, Aido, Seiren sentados en el sofá.

- ¿Porqué? - Preguntó Aido.

- Por haber pasado la noche en la cárcel, ¿te parece poco? Es un mal ejemplo para la academia!

- Pero tú también estuviste en la cárcel - dijeron los otros apuntándolo con el dedo.

- Si me lo siguen recordando... Los castigaré, castigaré, castigaré!

- Llevamos horas aquí - dijo Shiki cruzando la piernas y bostezando. - Apuesto que no se te ocurre ningún castigo.

- No lo provoques - dijo Takuma.

- Ya sé - dijo Cross mirando por la ventana, veía unas montañas más allá del bosque, del pueblo, de la ciudad, al otro extremo pues. - Irán todos al castillo de los inmortales, ahí donde los purasangres van a dormir por la eternidad.

- ¿Nos vas a castigar con un paseo a ese viejo castillo? - Burló Aido muerto de la risa.

- Claro que no es un paseo, como ahí se la pasan durmiendo, el castillo debe estar hecho un basurero, irán a limpiarlo, todo, desde los salones de baile hasta los calabozos! - Dijo Cross. - Eso es peor que limpiar aquí (XD)

- Qué bien - dijo Zero desde el umbral. - ¿Qué tengo que ver en esto?

- También estas castigado - dijo Cross. - Por mal hijo, no fuiste a visitarme en la cárcel, Yuki también estas castigada por tardar tanto y Kaname castigado porque ya me cayeron mal todos y no me canso en castigarlos. ¿Alguna duda?

- Sí - dijo Rima levantando la mano. - ¿Vamos en tren de los vampiros o como los humanos en bus?

- Ya veré - dijo Cross. - ¿Porqué?

- Es que el tren es más rápido, pero si vamos en bus como los humanos, iré preparando un picnic (n_n)

- ESTO NO ES UN PASEO RECREACIONAL!

Al día siguiente, todos se reunieron en la parada de autobús, al final decidieron ir en ese transporte tan incómodo y lento ya que Cross quería que ellos no disfrutaran para nada el viaje. Hacía tiempo que Ruka no salía con tanto sol de la mansión, llevaba un sombrero de las anchas, gafas de sol y hasta se echó pos por si acaso, Rima como dijo llevaba una canasta con comida (los vampiros podían no comer, pero como yuki, zero iban) Shiki tenía un montón de revistas con él en la portada, pensaba adorarse durante todo el viaje para matar el tiempo, Takuma llevaba unos libros para leer, Kain un juego de ajedrez, Aido un videojuego, Kaname no llevaba nada, iba a matar el tiempo acosando a Zero (XD) y Zero iba a pasar el tiempo ignorándolo mientras que Yuki dormía a su lado. Seiren iba a manejar, así que detuvo el bus ante ellos y abrió las puertas.

- Espera, yo también iré! - Gritó Cross como loco con un montón de maletas.

- Eres tan bruto que te castigaste solo - dijo Aido.

- No confío en ustedes - dijo Cross. - No quiero que den problemas en su estadía en el pueblo de los inmortales, así que los acompañaré, por suerte Yagari estaba libre y le dejé la dirección. - Dijo Cross sacando la mano hacia ellos. - No es un paseo, denme sus cosas - dijo quitándoles los libros, revistas, ajedrez, picnic, etc. a los otros.

Como niños regañados, se subieron al bus con Cross vigilándolos desde atrás.

- El muy desgraciado está jugando y comiendo! - Dijo Aido como Cross atracaba la canasta llena de bocadillos y prendía el Ipod ahí adelante de los asientos con ellos asándose atrás.

- Porque no estoy castigado! - Dijo Cross riéndose.

- Yo guardé esto - dijo Kain con una sonrisita como sacaba una baraja de cartas bajo la manga.

- Es aburrido - dijo Shiki.

- ¿Y si es striptease póker? Quien pierda se va quitando una prenda - dijo Rima.

- Empelotarnos en un lugar tan pequeño - dijo Takuma sonrojado.

- Esta bien, vamos a jugar - dijo Shiki, no pudo evitarlo, ver a Takuma nerviosito, lo puso a mil.

- ¿Invitamos a los humanos? - Preguntó Ruka.

- Es buena idea, yo iré - dijo Kaname yendo hacia los últimos asientos.

- No molestes - dijo Zero alejando su chaqueta para mostrar su Bloody Rose encajado en su cinturón.

- Sólo es un juego de póker - dijo Kaname. - ¿Tienes miedo? - Preguntó divertido como agarraba la cadenilla que sujetaba la pistola.

- No me interesa y Yuki tampoco.

- Ya veo - dijo Kaname al ver a su hermana roncando. - Pero tú ven conmigo - dijo tirando de la cadenilla.

De repente el bus se detuvo de golpe y Zero perdió el control, salió volando contra Kaname y los dos rodaron por el piso.

- Perdón, vi un osito bebé - dijo Seiren retomando el camino otra vez.

- Eres un pervertido, cazador - dijo Aido lanzándose sobre Zero. - Te aprovechas lo que sea para toquetear a Kaname sama, desgraciado, pervertido, no saldrás con la tuya!

- No te preocupes, Kaname sama, yo me encargo - dijo Kain guiñándole un ojo como cogió a Aido por la cintura para que soltara a Zero.

Al final Zero se unió a la partida de cartas.

- Quien pierda, se quita una prenda y tiene que decir la verdad o desafío - dijo Rima.

- ¿Dónde sacas tantas ideas? - Preguntó Shiki.

- De las revistas donde aparezco :)

El primero en perder fue Zero...

- Ustedes hacen trampa! - Exclamó quitándose una bota.

- Qué decepción - dijo Aido. - ¿No pudiste quitarte una camiseta o los jeans?

- Vaya, por fin estoy orgulloso de ti, Aido - dijo Kaname.

- Y ahora, ¿quieres verdad o te atreves? - Preguntó Aido con malicia.

- Me atrevo - dijo Zero.

- Besa a Ruka.

- ¡¿Qué? - Exclamó Ruka.

- Si Zero besa a Ruka ante Kaname sama, Kaname sama se enojará tanto que ya no lo querrá - pensó Aido.

- Si no quieres besarla, puedes besarme a mí - dijo Kaname.

Zero le dio una mirada asesina y besó a Ruka.

- No estoy celoso porque sé muy bien que eres mío - dijo Kaname con superioridad.

En cambio la que sí tuvo un ataque de celos era Rima. (esto también es yuri O.o)

Llegaron al pueblo de los inmortales para la noche, Yuki despertó después de un rico sueño y fue a bajar cuando escuchó un ruido en uno de los asientos.

- ¿Porqué estas desnudo? - Gritó cubriéndose los ojos al ver a Zero escondido tras una silla.

- Perdí en el póker y tuve que besar a todos :( después el idiota de Aido se fue corriendo con mi ropa.

- Ay, Zero - dijo Yuki quitándose el abrigo.

- No lo voy a usar es de mujer.

- Entonces quédate aquí.

- Esta bien - dijo Zero derrotado, usar un abrigo de mujer, de un horrible color rosado con conejitos y todo era mejor que estar desnudo.

- Aquí está el pueblo de los inmortales - dijo Cross aspirando el aire de las montañas. - Aquí conviven vampiros y humanos en paz, sin paleas, sin armas.

- Demonios, ¿nos va a dar un discurso de historia sobre aquí? - Dijo Aido.

Fueron por la plaza, Kaname se detuvo ante un fuente con la estatua de una mujer de largos cabellos, ojos grandes, envuelta en una capucha semitransparente. Confundido Zero pudo notar había cierta tristeza en los ojos de su némesis, nunca había visto algo así en Kaname, su expresión siempre tan tranquila y sardónica ahora estaba cubierta de soledad y dolor.

- Vamos al castillo - dijo Kaname como los otros lo siguieron.

Cross se quedó hablando solo y Zero mirando detenidamente la estatua tratando de adivinar porqué afectaba tanto a Kaname.

- La chica encapuchada, era una purasangre - dijo Cross dándose cuenta de que su hijo se interesaba en ella. - Fue ella la que creó los cazadores...

- Ni ella se soportaba siendo una mierda de chupasangre - dijo Zero.

- Ella era la amante de Kaname.

Ante so Zero se quedó en shock, se congeló, petrificó, traumó, etc. Ya sabía que Kaname tenía amantes, con tantos años de vida encima era lógico, pero no sabía porque le afectaba tanto en especial la chica encapuchada.

Mientras tanto los otros subían la colina para llegar al castillo, Kaname llegó primero, en la entrada había un hombre de largos cabellos claros, ojos tristes y en traje esperando.

- Isaya Shouto - dijo Kaname haciendo una reverencia, había escuchado cosas de ese purasangre por parte de Haruka y Juri.

- Kaname Kuran. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormido? Ahora eres grande ¿y tu hermana?

- Isaya! - Gritó Cross corriendo más rápido que los otros como si estuviera en un maratón y se abalanzó sobre Isaya.

- Me late que el director nos trajo aquí para sus instintos bajos - dijo Aido y los otros asintieron con la cabeza.

Como siempre Zero sacó el Bloody Rose y apuntó a Isaya.

- ¡¿Qué haces Zerito? Sabes las reglas, la zona de los inmortales está prohibido pelear - dijo Cross asustado como rodeaba con más fuerza sus brazos a Isaya, si era necesario iba a serle de escudo.

- Tranquilo - dijo Kaname caminando hacia Zero, puso su mano en la punta de la pistola e hizo que la bajara.

- Deben estar cansados, mandé a que les hicieran la comida - dijo Isaya con una sonrisa. - No puedo dejar de pensar que son como nosotros - dijo tomando la mano de Cross y guiando a los otros al interior del castillo. - Dejémoslos solos.

- Por fin comida! - Exclamó Yuki emocionada como iba al comedor, los otros la seguían, ellos también tenían hambre.

En la mesa había manjares de toda clases y muchas botellas llenas de sangre, se pusieron a servirse mientras que Cross desapareció en la sombras con el purasangre.

- ¿Como nosotros? - Preguntó Cross cerrando los ojos, Isaya lo puso contra la pared.

- No hay nada más excitante que un vampiro y un cazador - dijo Isaya tomándolo de la barbilla para besarlo. - Cazar y ser cazado es como un juego preliminar :P

When you cried I'd wipe away all your tears.

When you'd scream I'd fight all your fears

and I held your hand through all of these years,

but you still have all of me.

You used to captivate me

by your resonating light.

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind.

Your face it haunts

my once pleasant dreams.

Your voice it chased away

all the sanity in me.

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone,

nut though you're still with me.

I've been alone all along.

éste capítulo muy inspirado en el manga, apenas vi a isaya en el capi donde yuki lo amenazaba de muerte, XD y después apareció cross escondido, no pude dejar de pensar que eran una bonita pareja... ¿porqué cross estaba escondido en los aposentos de isaya? me hizo pensar en puro amor prohibido O.o ya quiero la tercera parte del anime donde aparezcan juntos, XD y si no saben quién es la chica encapuchada, aquí está el spoiler: ex de kaname, purasangre, se inventó el arma pa' matar los suyos, aún no se sabe mucho, pero me late que kaname la plantó o algo para que ella odiara tantos a los vampiros :) tomaré libertad pa' interpretar lo que pase en adelante.

alguien me dijo que quería a zero celoso, pos la encapuchada será su competencia por el de kaname :P yuki está muy usada y me cae bien, XD así que hay que concentrar todo el odio a la nueva -_- aquí las otras parejas:

kain x aido

rima x ruka

shiki x takuma

yuki x el presidente de la clase del día que anda tras de ruka y usa gafas... cómo se llama?

GRACIAS por leer y dejar review :) quiero leer sus fics cuando el internet me funcione!

k tengan una semana wow.


	12. Capítulo 12: Walking on air

**Capítulo 12: Walking on air.**

Era una noche sin estrellas ni luna, la más oscura de los últimos siglos. Los copos de nieve caían con fuerza creando una tormenta que borraba de una las huellas que dejaba en el camino. Kaname caminaba con pasos firmes, siguiendo las gotas de sangre que cubrían la nieve, entonces se detuvo al divisar una silueta envuelta en una capucha de blanco pálido.

- Por fin nos volvemos a ver - dijo ella girando y quitándose la capucha, sus largos cabellos claros se sacudieron en el viento y sus grandes ojos triste tenía un dejo de odio.

- Esto es solo un sueño - dijo Kaname fríamente.

- Me alegro saber que estoy en tus sueños... cazándote...

- Se te olvidó decir que también creaste el consejo de cazadores para cazarme.

- Te equivocas, lo sé todo, ese cazador de cabellos plateados y ojos amatistas... ojos llenos de odio por los vampiros - dijo ella con media sonrisa. - Dices que lo amas y él te matará... Es el destino de todos los cazadores, matar a los vampiros, especialmente a los purasangres, especialmente a ti... Para eso los cree. - Dijo ella riéndose al mismo tiempo que se cubría el rostro con la capucha. - Pero como siempre, te salvarás, Kaname Kuran, si matas a Zero Kiryu primero... Porque el destino de los vampiros es matar a los cazadores, un ciclo sin fin.

La encapuchada se giró para continuar su camino, con cada paso derramaba algo de sangre que manchaba de rojo la nieve blanca.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir que mate a quien amo? - Dijo Kaname, entonces ella se detuvo y hubo un largo silencio, sólo el viento tan frío parecía gritar desesperadamente.

- ¿Cómo puedes amar a ese cazador si no sabes nada de eso? Yo te amaba y me traicionaste... Yo creí en ti y rompiste con la promesa...

Exaltado Kaname abrió los ojos, se había quedado dormido y había tenido ese sueño o más bien pesadilla. Ella no lo iba a dejar en paz ni muerta y ahora quería meter a Zero en su juego también y Kaname no lo iba a permitir. Se levantó del diván y el libro que leía cayó a sus pies, salió de la habitación y miró la que estaba ante él, Zero se quedaba ahí, tan cerca de él, Kaname quería verlo al menos por unos minutos, no le importaba si el cazador lo despreciaba, abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación, pero para su sorpresa Zero no estaba por ninguna parte, la cama estaba aún tendida.

- ¿Dónde estás, Zero? - Preguntó Kaname al darse cuenta que la ventana estaba abierta.

Zero no estaba muy lejos, cuando se iba a cambiar para dormir, miró por la ventana y vio a Cross salir del castillo y cruzar el jardín. Quería ver lo que tramaba, así que decidió seguirlo, ahora iba por el jardín, lleno de rosales y árboles. Había una casa en el fondo y Cross entró ahí, Zero lo siguió sin hacer ruido y buscó alguna forma de ver lo que pasaba adentro.

- No te quedes ahí - dijo Isaya sentado en el borde de la cama, tomaba una copa de vino de sangre mientras que Cross estaba de pie ante él cerrando la puerta con seguro.

- Éste lugar me trae tantos recuerdos - dijo Cross mirando alrededor al mismo tiempo que se quitaba las gafas y después se quitaba el moño con el que recogía el cabello, la larga cola de cabello se deshizo lentamente dejando libre una melena que caía en cascadas por su rostro, Isaya disfrutó la escena, estimulado, sonrió como extendió una mano hacia su amante.

- Vamos a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

- No sé - dijo Cross sonrojado. - Yo... te amo... pero... a pesar de tantos años... aún existe una gran distancia entre los vampiros y... cazadores...

- Kaien... - Dijo Isaya bajando la cabeza, ya se imaginaba lo que le iba a decir el

- Si me mordieras...

- Te transformaría en un vampiro - interrumpió Isaya suspirando hondo. - Ya hablamos de eso, no ter haré un vampiro, ¿qué clase de vida tendrías siendo un nivel E?

- Una vida contigo - dijo Cross serio como caminó hacia Isaya y se arrodilló ante él, tomó sus manos en las suyas.

- Con el tiempo perderías la consciencia, serías sólo la bestia sedienta de sangre.

- No, nunca dejaré de amarte - dijo Cross hundiendo su rostro en el regazo del purasangre y echándose a llorar.

- Yo solo puedo darte esto - dijo Isaya tomándolo de la barbilla y le besó con ternura, Cross respondió, se alzó sin romper el beso y fue yéndose sobre éste.

Cross se montó a horcajadas y empezó a desabotonarle la camisa al mismo tiempo Isaya le desabrochaba el pantalón y metía la mano en busca de su miembro.

- Ah - exclamó Cross irguiéndose hacia atrás, exponiendo su cuello de una forma que hizo que Isaya tuviera muchas ganas de morderlo, pero no podía, no iba a arrastrarlo a una eternidad sin sentido. - Por favor... - dijo tomando el rostro del purasangre en sus manos, había lágrimas en sus ojos caramelo. - Me duele, sólo tú puedes quitarme el dolor, hacerme sentir lleno...

Como respuesta Isaya lo besó y continuó masajeando su miembro a lo que Cross gemía y gemía de placer, no necesitaba decirlo más su cuerpo exclamaba porque el vampiro estuviera en su interior. Isaya también lo deseaba con todo su ser, terminó de quitarle la ropa y lo tiró a la cama, después él mismo se puso a desvestirse, Cross implemente se quedó quieto bajo él, observando ese cuerpo tan hermoso y perfecto que extrañaba durante tantos años, se mordió el labio inferior como miró el miembro en erección de Isaya.

- Por favor - dijo Cross separando las piernas y sacando una mano hacia el purasangre, tocó la punta de su miembro y eso hizo que el otro gimiera de placer.

- Yo también te amo, Kaien - dijo él tomándolo de las piernas, las acostó en su hombro y pus su miembro ante la entrada del cazador, Cross apenas sintió el roce del miembro del purasangre adentro, se recorrió de placer, moviéndose hacia adelante, agarró a Isaya para besarlo mientras tanto éste aprovechó para penetrarlo haciendo que el director lanzar un grito de placer dentro de su boca.

Isaya continuó con embestidas lentas, repartiendo besos por todo el cuerpo del castaño y repitiendo lo mucho que lo amaba. Cross agarró las sábanas con fuerza, sus músculos se contraían al sentir que estaba cerca.

- Isaya... Rápido... Ahí... ah...

- Kaien... Uh... - El purasangre alentado por los gritos de placer de su cazador, aumentó la velocidad, sacando y metiendo su miembro dentro de éste.

- No... No puedo más aaaaaah... - Replicó Cross cerrando los ojos, el rubor teñía sus mejillas, su respiración se aceleraba, sus músculos se tensaban, entonces Isaya le dio una última estocada y los dos alcanzaron el orgasmo juntos.

Se miraron con tanta ternura y amor, no necesitaban palabras, Isaya salió con cuidado de él y se acostó a su lado, besándole la frente al mismo tiempo que cepillaba sus largos cabellos castaños. Isaya sonrió cuando a Cross le dio por ronronear como un gatito con sus caricias, después Cross se le acercó al cuello, rozando sus dientes contra él.

- Ya dije que no te voy a morder - dijo Isaya.

- Uh, no perdía nada en intentarlo - dijo Cross con un puchero.

Zero había visto todo por la ventana, tenía muchas emociones encontradas. El hombre que lo había adoptado, que lo salvó de los vampiros, resultó ser una vil mascota de uno de esos chupasangres, para rematar de un purasangre.

Al día siguiente, todos despertaron y Zero y Kaname no durmieron mucho, el primero por descubrir el amor prohibido de su "padre" y el segundo por sus pesadillas, pero igual nadie lo notó, cada uno estaba ocupado en sus propios sentimientos.

- Me quedaré aquí a hacer el almuerzo y ustedes vayan a pasear - dijo Cross con una gran sonrisa.

- Pos este está loco, de repente anda de buenas - dijo Aido.

- Es porque Shouto sama lo hizo feliz :P - dijo Shiki tan discreto como siempre.

Isaya dio una media sonrisa como Cross se ponía colorado.

- Mocos pervertidos, ya váyanse! - Gritó el ex cazador persiguiéndolos con la espátula.

Zero tenía ganas de vomitar, miró a otro lado y aprovechó que nadie lo miraba y se fue sin dar explicaciones (o eso cree él, Kaname estaba así O.O es el acosador oficial de Zero)

Se la pasó caminando por los alrededores del castillo, una vez aburrido, siguió bajando la colina y fue al pueblo, había tantos humanos y vampiros que a veces no diferenciaba a ninguno, no comprendía cómo podían convivir juntos, era hipócrita por parte de ellos, ¿no?

Fue a la plaza y miró la estatua de la chica encapuchada en el fuente, entonces sintió que alguien se le acercaba y se giró apuntándole con su Bloody Rose.

- Qué forma de saludar a un viejo amigo - dijo el chico unos años mayor que él, cabellos castaños, ojos oscuros, tenía un parecido a Kaname, pero no, era un humano un cazador.

- Kaito Takamiya.

- Sólo porque nos dejamos de ver por un tiempo no tienes que ser tan serio conmigo. - Dijo Kaito con media sonrisa, caminó hacia Zero sin chistar y puso su mano en su pistola haciendo que la bajarse.

- Supongo que tienes razón - dijo Zero guardando la pistola, había creído que Kaname lo seguía.

- Estaba entrenado en las montañas cuando el maestro Yagari me llamó y me dijo que andabas de visita por aquí, así que vine a verte.

- ¿Porqué el maestro Yagari te llamaría por algo así?

- Estas rodeado de vampiros, es lógico que esté preocupado.

- Puedo cuidarme solo - dijo Zero sentándose en el fuente.

- ¿En serio? Hay rumores de que te la pasas viendo a un vampiro... purasangre.

- Es lógico que tenga que verlos, vamos a la misma academia - dijo Zero enojado, se sentía como un criminal con las preguntas.

- De acuerdo - dijo Kaito sin perder su sonrisa, se sentó al lado de Zero y lo tomó de la barbilla para que lo encarara. - Ahora que nos vemos otra vez, ¿recuerdas nuestra promesa?

- Sólo éramos niños - dijo Zero sonrojado.

- ¿Y? Fuiste tú quién me besó, fuiste tú quien dijo que fuéramos novios de grandes (n_n)

- Pero...

- Si quieres te lo recuerdo - dijo Kaito atrapando los labios de su compañero con los suyos, besándolo con hambre, chupándole el labio inferior hasta dejarlo hinchado y respirando aceleradamente.

hoy pasé más de tres horas esperando a mi doc entonces me dijeron que me equivoqué de día :( igual a mí nunca se me va la inspiración O.o espero que vean el manga si no aguantan esperando el anime, XD y ya sé que cross se llama kaien, pero me da cosa confundirme con kain :) ven que zerito no mentía? le decía a kaname que tenía alguien en su vida y es kaito, XD ahora vamos a ver si kaname cumple con matarlo n_n y creo que hice la relación de isaya con cross como kaname x zero mayores, XD igual de complicados tenía que ser el amor.

isaya aparece desde 57 y habla con cross desde 58, pa' el manga entero lo pueden encontrar en mangareader net :)


	13. Capítulo 13: He about to lose me

**Capítulo 13: He about to lose me.**

Flashback

- Para el entrenamiento de hoy pasarán la noche afuera - dijo Yagari como Kaito, Taito, Zero e Ichiru lo siguieron fuera de la cabaña.

Estaban en las montañas que rodeaban la ciudadela de los inmortales. Era de noche y nevaba.

- Pero... - Dijo Ichiru algo temeroso como se escondía tras de Zero.

Era una gran tormenta de nieve. Una vez que se quedaran afuera podían perderse en las montañas y hasta morir. Podía haber muchos nivel Es rondando.

- Yo te cuidaré - dijo Zero tomando a su hermanito de la mano.

- Claro que no - dijo Yagari. - Si sigues protegiendo a Ichiru nunca aprenderá a defenderse solo - dijo haciendo señas para que Ichiru se alejara de Zero y se fuera con Taito. - Harás equipo con Taito y Zero quédate con Kaito.

Taito e Ichiru se miraron confundidos y preocupados. No era un problema que ellos estuvieran juntos, pero sí que lo era con Kaito y Zero. Los dos no se llevaban muy bien ya que Kaito era un cazador que amaba matar a los vampiros, a su edad, doce años, ya había matado a muchos sin siquiera parpadear y Zero era uno, aún no enloquecía, pero era un vampiro.

- No se metan en problemas dijo Yagari regresando a la cabaña como miraba sus pupilos irse.

Se refería a Kaito y Zero, con eso esperaba que trabajaran juntos. Ya estaba aburrido de tratar con sus peleas infantiles. Los dos iban en lo más oscuro de las montañas haciendo guardia, entonces Zero que iba detrás de Kaito, se detuvo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿No escuchas esa voz? - Preguntó Zero mirando a todos lados.

- Debe ser el viento, no me digas que tienes miedo - dijo Kaito burlón como avanzaba.

- No es el viento... - Dijo Zero frunciendo el ceño. - Es... Una mujer... esta gritando por ayuda!

- ¿Qué? No escucho nada - dijo Kaito corriendo detrás del peliplateado.

Se fueron cuesta abajo de unas rocas congeladas, el suelo era resbaloso, Zero cayó de culo y rodó hasta la orilla de un río que estaba congelado.

- Veo a una mujer, está siendo atacada por un vampiro! - Dijo Zero señalando con el dedo el otro extremo de la orilla donde había una mujer semidesnuda llena de golpes y heridas chorreando sangre.

- La veo - dijo Kaito con media sonrisa al mismo tiempo que sacaba una pistola y apuntaba hacia el vampiro inclinado hacia la mujer.

- Puedes lastimarla! - Exclamó Zero poniéndose en medio.

- A estas alturas ya debe ser una de esos asquerosos chupasangres - dijo Kaito haciendo a Zero a un lado.

- No! Yo cruzaré - dijo Zero decidido aunque un poco vacilante.

- Es peligroso.

- No me importa, soy un cazador que mata vampiros, no humanos - dijo Zero corriendo por el río congelado.

Era muy frágil, empezaba a agrietarse.

- Demonios - dijo Kaito bajando la pistola y corriendo tras de su compañero.

Aquello hizo que el río se agrietara más, pero llegaron sanos y salvos hacia donde la mujer. Tenía cabellos crespos negros, piel morena, lloraba desesperada como se encogía en un rincón bajo las sombras de un árbol. El vampiro tomaba su mano con una gran cortada en la muñeca.

- Suéltala - dijo Zero disparando al aire haciendo que la mujer y el vampiro se sobresaltaran.

Kaito aprovechó la distracción del maldito chucpasangre y corrió hacia la mujer, la cogió del cuello para ver si ya había sido mordida.

- Esta limpia - dijo Kaito revisando que no hubiera hendiduras en el cuello de ella. - Es humana... Pero él es un vampiro, mátalo - dijo señalando al vampiro confundido.

- No tienes que decírmelo - dijo Zero alistando la Bloody Rose y apuntó hacia el vampiro que una vez fue hombre, se podía ver porque aún llevaba ropa humana, una camisa sucia y unos pantalones rasgados y botas de campar.

- Es... espera... - Dijo la mujer adolorida, llevó una mano hacia adelante y entonces Zero disparó, la bala especial de Bloody Rose atravesó el pecho del vampiro, quemándolo, en su piel se creó un gran hoyo y su corazón salió desparramándose. - !

- ¿Estas bien? - Preguntó Zero corriendo hacia la mujer que gritaba en brazos de Kaito.

- Debe estar en shock, eso siempre pasa - dijo Kaito sin darle importancia.

- No... lo creo - dijo Zero tomando la mujer por el rostro, ella lloraba y quería decirle algo. - ¿Cómo... puedes...?

La mujer sonrió como Zero le dio una mirada llena de terror y arrepentimiento. Ella se puso de pie con esfuerzo y se alejó de ellos, caminó hasta el río y se detuvo entre las grietas esperando que se rompieran y la mataran.

- ¿Qué demonios? ¿Está loca? - Dijo Kaito abriendo los ojos como platos ya que la mujer no hacía nada para aferrarse mientras se ahogada y los pedazos filosos de hielo la atravesaban matándola. - ¿Y tú porqué lloras, Zero? - Preguntó mirando al menor que se había puesto de rodillas llorando, con las manos llenas de sangre y la Bloody Rose tirada a su lado.

Endflashback

- ¿Ya recordaste el beso y la promesa? - Preguntó Kaito con una sonrisa como Zero salió de sus pensamientos.

- Eh... No... (.) Ahora que lo pienso en serio que no recuerdo ninguna promesa ni beso - dijo Zero dejando de mirar la taza de té para mirar al cazador.

Estaban sentados frente a frente en una cafetería en el pueblo.

- ¿Entonces en qué pensaba?

- Recordaba los entrenamientos que teníamos de niños aquí... - Dijo Zero levantándose y sacando dinero del bolsillo.

- Yo pago, te invité, ¿no? - Dijo Kaito tomando la mano de Zero y haciéndolo guardar el dinero.

- Claro, ahora tengo que irme - dijo Zero tratando de soltarse, no sabía porqué, pero solo Kaname se atrevía a ponerle la mano encima, con Kaito se sentía diferente, no malo, sentía mariposas en el estomago, pero ¿era normal?

Si sentía algo por Kaito, ¿entonces qué sentía por Kaname? Era imposible amar a dos personas... "Bien, Kaname no es una persona, es un vampiro". Se dijo Zero con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

- Creo que me iré contigo - dijo Kaito. - Ya me había encontrado a Cross y me dijo que en el castillo había cuartos extras.

- ¿Sabes que ahí está lleno de vampiros?

- Claro - dijo Kaito riéndose. - Si se dispara mi pistola sola no es mi culpa, además... Ahí también hay purasangres... El tal Kaname Kuran, hasta puedo olerlo - dijo mirando sin parpadear a Zero. - Su cabeza sería un gran trofeo - Kaito dejó el dinero en la mesa y se fue, Zero se quedó atrás confundido.

¡¿Huelo a Kaname Kuran? Se preguntó Zero olisqueándose y su ropa también.

- ¿Qué haces? - Preguntó Kaito confundido como Zero negó con la cabeza fuerte.

- Yo no huelo a él... Digo... No - dijo Zero empujándolo fuera de la cafetería. - Vámonos, Cross está haciendo la merienda, quedamos todos en el jardín.

En el castillo de los inmortales. Kaname leía un libro en el jardín mientras que Cross hacía la merienda. El purasangre sí olía a Zero. Su dulce olor que llegaba a todos sus sentidos, después de todo se mordieron mutuamente en el último encuentro que tuvieron y ya estaban conectados oficialmente. Daba lo mismo si Zero lo negaba. Su sangre lo llamaba y Kaname a él también, pero...

Kaname podía oler alguien cerca de Zero. Miró el reloj en la muñeca y vio que ya era tarde. Zero había salido muy temprano. ¿Acaso se encontró con alguien el camino? Si era así, debía ser un cazador.

- ¿Porqué Kaname sama esta ido? - Preguntó Aido halándole las mejillas.

- No hagas eso que nos va a matar! (O.o) - Dijo Kain alejándolo.

- Ji, ji, es porque está enamorado - dijo Takuma metiendo un codazo a su amigo.

- ¿De qué hablan todos ustedes? - Dijo Kaname molesto, no le gustaba que lo atraparan con las defensas bajas, pero "No puedo dejar de pensar en Zero Kiryu, ¿dónde está? Debí irme con él".

- Otra vez se quedó ido - dijo Aido sacando un marcador del bolsillo y haciendo garabatos en la cara del purasangre.

- Eso está mal! - Dijo Kain como Takuma se reía.

- Claro que está mal - dijo Rima quitándole el marcador a Aido.

- Gracias - dijo Kain.

- Esto es mejor no se quita con nada - dijo Rima dándole un marcador rosado a Aido.

- ¿Porqué hacen esto? - Gritó Kain halándoles los cabellos. - Nos va a matar.

- Estamos aburridos - dijeron Aido, Rima y Takuma que dibujaban de todo en la cara del rey de los vampiros.

- Si están aburridos ven a ayudar! - Dijo Cross atareado con platos y cubiertos.

- No - dijeron todos.

- Tú sí me ayudas, ¿cierto? - Dijo Cross echándose sobre Isaya en versión chibi.

- No comprendo porqué hay que cocinarlo - dijo mirando los pedazos de res en la parilla.

- Porque si no está crudo.

- Pero si se cocina no tiene sangre.

- Es para Zerito y Yuki - dijo Cross buscando en su maleta. - A ti te traje un vino de la mejor sangre!

- Vaya, viniste con todo (n_n)

- ¡¿Porqué todos me juzgan? Solo quiero ser romántico ahora que te he vuelto a ver!

- No estoy diciendo que no - dijo Isaya tratando de calmar a Cross que se puso a llorar en un rincón. - Yo ya soy feliz porque estás aquí conmigo - dijo tomándolo del rostro y besándolo.

- Cof, cof - interrumpió Zero que había llegado con Kaito, lógico que Kaito puso cara de asco al ver eso, ya sabía que Cross se volteó hacía rato hacia el otro bando, pero comprobarlo con sus ojos era el colmo.

- Zerito! Regresaste justo a tiempo para poner la mesa! Y trajiste a tu amigo! Kaito Takamiya, ¿cierto?

Éste asintió con la cabeza de una forma fría. No iba a ser amable con alguien que se llevara tan bien con esos malditos asesinos.

- Vamos a poner la mesa - dijo Zero llevándose a Kaito aunque no estaba de acuerdo con el comportamiento de su padre, no podía hacer ni decir nada, Zero mismo estaba en una situación peor.

Los dos fueron a la mesa y se pusieron a poner platos y cubiertos.

- ¿Vamos a sentarnos con esos animales en la misma mesa? - Preguntó Kaito mirando las copas y las botellas de vino rojo.

- Por favor... Aquí está prohibido pelear - dijo Zero mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- Si fuera por mí, éste lugar ni existiría - dijo Kaito con burla. - Humanos y vampiros conviviendo es enfermizo. Cross es un ejemplo, debe estar mal de la cabeza, con razón que ya no es cazador - dijo Kaito mirando a Zero fijamente, no había dicho nada, el ojos amatistas se limitaba a poner canastas de pan por toda la mesa. - ¿No crees?

- Yo... - nervioso porque era como si Kaito supiera de su rollo con Kaname, tiró los platos al piso rompiéndolos.

- La comida ya esta lista! - Dijo Cross llevando una bandeja llena de filetes en su jugo :P

- Le diré a los otros - dijo Zero yéndose rápido, Kaito iba a ir tras él, pero Isaya se puso en su camino.

- Por favor, siéntase, eres el invitado de mi castillo - dijo el purasangre como Kaito lanzó un gruñido de frustración. ¿Qué se traía Zero que estaba tan nervioso?

Zero avisó a todos que fueran a la mesa, pero fue a decirlo a Kaname de último. No quería verlo, bueno sí quería, pero lo evitaba. Él era un cazador, salir con un vampiro era un crimen, un crimen excitante, pero "es tan confuso!". Pensó Zero llegando donde Kaname.

- Ya está la comida - dijo Zero sin siquiera mirarlo.

- ¿A ti qué te pasó? - Preguntó Kaname mirando su mano derecha con algunos dedos cortados.

- Nada - dijo Zero ocultando su mano, se había olvidado de limpiar la herida después de tirar los platos.

- ¿Cómo que no?

- Ya deja de ser tan amable, ¿qué te importa qué me pase? - Dijo Zero orgulloso como se iba a la mesa, allá si Kaname quería morir de hambre.

- Claro que me importas - dijo Kaname levantándose de la banca, dejó el libro y se fue tras del peliplateado.

- ¿Porqué? - Dijo Zero enfrentándolo.

- Ya te lo dije - dijo Kaname tomando la mano de Zero y mirando la herida aún con sangre brotando de ahí.

- Es imposible - dijo Zero como Kaname y él se pusieron a caminar hacia los demás.

- ¿Porqué? - Preguntó Kaname sobando con cuidado la mano de Zero, limpiándole la sangre.

- Cuando era niño... Vi a un vampiro y una mujer... Era el primer vampiro que mataba.

- ¿Qué sentiste?

- Feliz.

Kaname no pudo evitar darle una mirada dura.

- Creí que había salvado a esa mujer de llevar una vida tan miserable como la mía - dijo Zero con sarcasmo. - Después no sé... qué siento...

- ¿Pasó algo que te hiciera cambiar de opinión?

- Esa mujer se suicidó ante mis ojos, se arrojó al río... Antes de morir me dijo que ese vampiro era su prometido que se había perdido en las montañas, ella fue a buscarlo y cayó contra unas rocas rompiéndose varios huesos y no podía moverse, entonces con el olor de su sangre apareció él convertido en un vampiro...

- ¿Tienes miedo de que yo me muera y tienes que suicidarte porque no puedes vivir sin mí? - Dijo Kaname (*_*)

- Qué ego el tuyo! Nunca me mataría por ti!

- Y yo nunca te dejaría por nada.

Sin darse cuenta, los dos habían llegado hasta la mesa donde estaban todos. Zero se puso súper rojo al ver cómo los miraban y su mano seguía en la de Kaname. "Esto no está pasando! O/o". Pensó Zero muerto de la vergüenza como se soltaba de Kaname.

- Hijo! Siéntate a mi lado! - Dijo Cross. - Aquí también hay una silla para ti, Kaname!

Cross estaba en la cabeza de la mesa e Isaya en la cabeza del otro extremo. Era una mesa larga llena de comida. Zero se sentó al lado derecho de su padre y para su sorpresa Kaito estaba a su lado. Mientras tanto Kaname se sentó en el lado izquierdo de Cross junto a Yuki y frente a los dos cazadores. Había tanta tensión que nadie dijo nada, todos comían rápido para irse. Zero quedó de último y se ofreció a llevar los platos a la cocina.

- Déjame ayudarte - dijo Kaname tomando unos platos y siguiéndolo a la cocina.

- Vete, vete (.) Ya deja de causarme problemas - dijo Zero tomate, aún tenía pena.

- Armas un escándalo porque te cogí la mano y nunca dices nada porque te hago otras cosas - dijo Kaname riéndose.

- No quiero que nos vean juntos! Eres un chupasangre!

- Ajá, tú ere un cazador que tiene que matarme - dijo Kaname girando los ojos. - Esta bien, si te gusta que seamos amantes y que nos veamos en lugares secreto es divertido y morboso :P

- El único morboso eres tú! - Gritó Zero.

- ¿Te está molestando? - Preguntó Kaito entrando a la cocina, se enojó al ver lo cerca que estaba el castaño del peliplateado.

- Él ya se va - dijo Zero empujando a Kaname fuera.

- ¿Desde cuándo te llevas tan bien con esos? - Preguntó Kaito como Kaname desapareció por las escaleras hacia las habitaciones.

- Solo sigo las reglas, aquí es un lugar neutral - dijo Zero inquieto, Kaito se le acercó y lo agarró del cuello arrojándolo contra la pared.

- Hueles a él - dijo hundiendo su nariz en el cuello del menor.

- Porque estábamos en la misma habitación - dijo Zero refiriéndose a que oía al purasangre porque estaban antes juntos en la cocina.

- Más bien en la misma cama - dijo Kaito entre dientes.

en el próximo capítulo rape y tortura :( esto también lo publico en mi blogspot lymli


	14. Capítulo 14: Judas

**Capítulo 14: Judas.**

- Kaito, aléjate – dijo Zero como éste lo tenía agarrado del cuello contra la nevera.

Como respuesta el cazador lo arrojó contra la mesa, Zero cayó botando todas las cosas que había en la mesa, no entendía el comportamiento de su amigo, pero tampoco se iba a dejar molestar, se giró para enfrentarlo, pero éste le metió una cachetada, rompiendo su labio inferior, haciendo que sangrara.

- Eres la perra de ese purasangre – dijo Kaito enojado como se refería a Kaname, Zero lo ignoró mirando a un lado, con eso decía todo, pensó el mayor enojándose más. - ¿Te gusta que él te haga esto? – Preguntó agarrándolo de sus cabellos plateados, acercó su rostro hacia la de él y empezó a lamer el hilo de sangre que resbalaba de su labio hinchado y roto.

Zero lanzó un gemido leve, le dolía el agarre a sus cabellos y la forma como Kaito le lamía la herida, lo hacía despacio, la lengua de éste por sus labios dolía.

- ¿Te gusta?

-No – dijo Zero molesto, cogió todas sus fuerzas y lo empujó lejos.

- ¿Me rechazas por ese maldito purasangre? – Dijo Kaito enojado, fue sobre Zero con más fuerza, echando su cuerpo sobre el de éste, le agarró las manos para impedir que lo alejara y trató de besarlo, pero Zero rehuía de sus labios, así que Kaito tuvo que conformarse con besar su cuello, le daba mordiscos duros, clavaba sus dientes en su tatuaje.

Zero se mordió el labio inferior ante eso, le excitaba que el otro le mordiera el cuello de esa forma.

- Ayúdame a sacarlo de mi cabeza, quítame su olor de encima – pidió Zero en un suave susurro al oído de Kaito.

Los ojos amatistas estaban dilatados, el cuerpo de Zero temblaba necesitado de deseo, Kaito era su llave para olvidarse de Kaname.

- Hazlo – dijo Zero acariciando el rostro del mayor con sus dedos, bajó lentamente por su cuello, deseaba tomar sangre, pero sabía que no podía tomar la de Kaito, su cueerpo solo aceptaba la sangre de Kaname, detuvo su mano en los primeros botones de la camisa de éste y empezó a quitarlos uno por uno hasta dejar su pecho desnudo.

- Zero – dijo Kaito excitado por la forma como éste acariciaba su pecho, dibujaba círculos invisibles alrededor de sus pezones, poniéndolos más duros.

- Hazlo – repitió Zero sacando los colmillos, se inclinó levemente y posó la mano en la entrepierna de Kaito, el miembro de éste crecía y peleaba por salir de los pantalones, cuando el peliplateado lo estrujó fuertemente en su mano, hizo que se pusiera más erguido de lo que ya estaba, Kaito lanzó un gemido ronco que llenó la cocina.

Zero con sus manos expertas que hasta el momento solo había tocado a Kuran, se apresuró a quitar el cinturón a Kaito, después le bajó los pantalones junto al bóxer hasta encontrarse con el miembro de éste ante él, era grande, crecía más y más ante el toque de su mano.

- Hazlo – dijo Zero dándole la espalda al mismo tiempo que se bajaba los pantalones, se recostaba contra la mesa, descansando sobre sus brazos, dejó su entrada a la vista de su amigo.

Kaito no se hizo de rogar, agarró a Zero de la cintura, restregó su miembro contra sus glúteos y entró en él de un golpe, Zero hizo una mueca, pero no sentía dolor ni placer, Kaito entrabas y salía de él y Zero solo podía pensar en Kaname Kuran, deseaba que quien lo estuviera penetrando fuera su vampiro, pero era Kaito.

de ahora en adelant trataré d hacer esto más rápido :3 no dormí pork ando hiper, así k feliz navidad y lo k sik pa' adelant.


	15. Capítulo 15: Torn

**Capítulo 15: Torn.**

- La, la, la, la - cantaba Rima como rompía los huevos en el sartén, después se puso a poner mermelada en el pan y a hacer jugo de naranja, se sentía como una humana ahí cocinando, pero todo era para su plan de reunir a Shiki y Takuma :3

Puso cada plato en la bandeja, hasta cortó unas flores del jardín y las puso en el pequeño florero, muy romántico, pensó con una sonrisa victoriosa, Takuma se iba a morir de alegría cuando viera todo eso. No pudo esperar más y llevó la bandeja hacia las escaleras donde todos estaban el segundo piso, entró al cuarto de Shiki.

- Gracias por traerme el desayuno - dijo él terminando de ponerse la camisa.

- No es para ti, es para Takuma.

- Él esta en el cuarto de al frente - dijo él con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

- Lo sé, es para que tú se lo lleves.

- ¿Porqué?

- Para que estén juntos.

- ¿Crees que con esto lo voy a conquistar? - Dijo él dudoso aunque esperanzado.

- Hazlo - dijo ella dándole la bandeja y lo sacó a empujones del cuarto.

Shiki estaba nervioso, no miró por dónde iba y se tropezó con un pliegue del tapete que sobresalía, en eso Takuma salía de su cuarto y Shiki soltó la bandeja y ésta se fue volando por los aires hasta caer sobre la cabeza rubia.

- Hola, Shi... - Antes de que Takuma dijera algo, los huevos lo golpearon en la cara y el jugo se desparramó por su camisa manchándola de naranja.

- Maldita Rima - masculló Shiki avergonzado, se puso de pie y corrió hacia Takuma para ayudarlo.

- No te preocupes - dijo Takuma.

- Te compraré otra camisa - dijo Shiki cogiéndolo del cuello de la camisa y empezó a desabotonarla.

- ¿Qué haces? - Dijo Takuma sonrojado como el otro le arrebataba la camisa dejándolo desnudo de arriba.

- La lavaré - dijo Shiki. - Estará como nueva.

- No... es necesario - dijo él sonrojado.

- Ur, mi plan funcionó más mejor de lo que creí - dijo Rima apareciendo ante ellos. - Eres mi héroe - dijo al oído de Shiki. - Ya lo tienes empelota :3

- ¿De qué hablan? - Dijo el rubio avergonzado como se cubría tímidamente con sus brazos.

- Ella esta loca - dijo Shiki arrojando la camisa contra Rima. - Vamos - dijo empujando a Takuma dentro del cuarto.

- Shiki... - murmuró Takuma entrecerrando los ojos como éste lo cogía de la cintura, los dos estaban encerrados en la habitación, el sol entraba por el gran ventanal, el mayor observó al más alto. - Tus brazos son fuertes...

- ¿Qué dices? - Dijo Shiki sonrojado.

- Me gustaría verte desnudo - dijo Takuma en un susurro sensual como paseaba sus manos por el pecho de el cabellos violáceos.

- No digas tonterías - dijo Shiki tomando a Takuma de los hombros y lo alejó.

- ¿Acaso no me deseas?

- ... Te deseo - dijo Shiki. - Pero esta no es la forma, estoy seguro que Rima hizo algún hechizo para tenerte así.

- El único que me tiene hechizado eres tú - dijo Takuma con un puchero como niño rebelde, se colgó del cuello del menor y lo besó.

Shiki abrió los ojos grandes ante el beso, los labios de Takuma eran tan suaves y dulces como un pastelito, lo agarró con fuerza por la cintura para atraer su cuerpo más hacia sí, Takuma abrió la boca gimiendo por el contacto, Shiki metió la lengua dentro de su boca y lo besó apasionadamente.

- Te deseo más que nada - dijo Shiki respirando agitadamente, llevó al mayor hacia la cama y lo recostó con cuidado sobre las sábanas de satin, lo siguió besando con hambre por su pecho desnudo, acarició los pezones de éste que se ponían duros.

- Ahhh, por favor, Shi... Shiki métamelo - dijo Takuma aferrándose a las sábanas.

- ¿No es muy rápido? - Exclamó él sorprendido por el pedido aunque su miembro ya estaba duro y listo para cumplirle al vampiro su deseo.

- No, no lo es - dijo Takuma sonrojado, tomó la mano de Shiki y la llevó hacia su entrepierna para que él sintiera su erección, el miembro de él crecía contra sus pantalones. - Me duele... aaahhh, solo tú puedes ayudarme... uh...

Shiki se calentaba más con el gimoteo de su amigo, acarició de arriba abajo el miembro de éste por debajo del pantalón, entonces se metió dentro rápidamente, Takuma al sentir la mano del menor coger su miembro lanzó un grito de placer al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se tornaban rojos y sus colmillos salían amenazantes.

- ¿Qué esperas? - Dijo Takuma con una sonrisa lujuriosa como extendía la mano hacia Shiki y acariciaba su cuello.

Shiki lanzó un gemido de placer al sentir los dedos del otro jugar con su cuello, odiaba dar su sangre, especialmente a la inútil de su madre, pero le gustaba la forma como le tocaba el rubio, era estimulante, sentía su cuerpo estremecerse con deseo. Shiki le quitó los pantalones y bóxers a Takuma, enrolló el miembro de él en la mano y empezó a masturbarlo despacio haciendo que éste gritara por más, Takuma abrió las piernas y atrapó a Shiki con ellas, hizo que el menor cayera sobre su cuerpo, lo envolviera en su calor.

- Ah, sí, métamelo! - Gritó Takuma desesperado al sentir el miembro de éste rozando contra su entrada.

Shiki no dijo nada, se bajó los pantalones y bóxers liberando su miembro, crecía más con el simple roce contra la entrada virginal del rubio.

- Takuma... ¿en serio quieres...?

- Ah, maldición, sí!

Shiki se relamió los labios y lo besó antes de meter su miembro dentro, Takuma ahogó un grito de dolor en la boca de éste y las embestidas comenzaron, Takuma que se había corrido antes, su miembro empezó a reaccionar otra vez como Shiki entraba y salía de él, entonces los dos alcanzaron el orgasmo juntos, los gritos de placer hicieron eco en el lugar. Shiki se vino dentro del rubio, llenándolo, después salió con cuidado.

- Estuviste genial - dijo Takuma tirando a Shiki boca arriba contra la cama, empezó a lamer el miembro que acababa de desvirgarlo, quería tomar hasta la última gota, Shiki lanzó un gemido gutural al sentir los dientes del rubio morder la punta de su miembro. - Pero quiero algo más de ti... - Dijo Takuma con un brillo en los ojos, se sentó sobre el regazo de Shiki y acarició su cuello al mismo tiempo que le mostraba sus colmillos.

- Taku... Takuma... - exclamó Shiki preocupado, pero el otro lo inmovilizaba con su peso sobre el suyo, Takuma se agachó hacia su cuello y clavó sus colmillos en su cuello, chupando su sangre con ahínco.

- No, por favor... - Dijo Shiki tratando de aguantar su sed de sangre, pero sus ojos se enrojecieron, sus colmillos crecieron, su miembro se erguía otra vez contra el trasero del mayor, al forma como Takuma tomaba su sangre lo enloquecía a una excitación que nunca creyó tener, dolía y le daba placer.

- Ji, ji, ji - dijo Rima desde afuera como escuchaba el meollo de adentro. - Por si acaso puse viagra a toda la comida O.O

- ¿Qué crees que haces? Escuchando tras las puertas - dijo una voz de mujer tras de ella, Rima se sobresaltó al sentir una mano metiéndose bajo su faldita y apretándole una nalga. - Ru... Ruka... - replicó sorprendida al girarse.

- Eh... - dijo ésta sonrojada. - Yo solo... quería asustarte... - dijo Ruka avergonzada, su mano simplemente agarró a Rima, ella no quería!

- Yo ya sabía que te gusto - dijo Rima emocionada.

- ¿Qué? No, es un maleten... - Antes que Ruka se excusara Rima alzó los pies de puntitas y la besó.

- Yo no soy una rarita como tú! – Gritó Ruka con una cara de asco como usó sus poderes para quitarla de encima.

- Pero tú me gustas...

- Eres una enferma – dijo Ruka yéndose al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba la boca.

Mientras tanto, Zero despertaba en su cuarto, abrió los ojos con el ceño fruncido ya que la luz del sol entrando por la ventana lo molestaba, hacía rato que tomaba sangre y eso lo ponía sensible, pensó con mala gana, trató de sentarse en la cama, pero no pudo moverse, tenía un brazo posesivamente sobre su cintura.

- Kaname, ya deja de meterte a mi cuarto - dijo Zero enojado como lo agarraba de la mano y lo alejaba.

En eso alguien tocó la puerta sobresaltándolo.

- Es mejor que te vayas o te escondas porque alguien viene - dijo Zero levantándose de la cama, estaba desnudo, su pecho y brazos tenía moretones y mordeduras, debió ser una noche muy apasionada, pensó cogiendo el pantalón en el piso, se lo puso y fue a abrir.

- Buenos días, Zero - dijo Kaname recostándose contra a puerta al mismo tiempo que tomaba al cazador para darle un beso mañanero.

- ¿Kaname?

- ¿Porqué tan sorprendido de verme? - Dijo él sonriendo ante la cara que ponía Zero, era extraña.

- Si tú estas aquí... ¿quién...?

Ahora que lo pensaba Zero no recordaba mucho de lo que asó anoche, de cómo terminó en la cama...

- Aléjate de ese purasangre y regresa a la cama conmigo - dijo una voz desde la cama.

Aquello puso en shock a Kaname y a Zero, los dos miraron hacia la cama, ahí estaba Kaito, desnudo, acostado en la cama, con los brazos extendidos por la cabecera de la cama.

- ¡¿Qué mierda significa esto, Zero? - Dijo Kaname agarrándolo de la muñeca, enterrando sus uñas hasta hacerlo sangrar.

- Tú y yo no podemos estar juntos - dijo Zero con un dejo de tristeza, por fin tenía la oportunidad de deshacerse de Kaname y lo iba a aprovechar. - Hice el amor con mi novio - djo refiriéndose a Kaito.

- Pero tú y yo siempre hacemos el amor...

- ¿Qué te pasa, vampiro idiota? Solo tenemos sexo y estoy harto, así que consígate otro juguete - dijo Zero empujándolo fuera del cuarto y cerró la puerta con seguro.

Kaito se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia Zero, el peliplateado estaba sonrojado ya que su amigo estaba desnudo, su cuerpo era atlético y musculoso como cualquier cazador debía ser.

- Que buena la actuación tuya – dijo Kaito tirándolo contra la puerta y puso una rodilla en la entrepierna de Zero, presionó su miembro haciéndolo gritar de placer. - Me usas para deshacerte de ese chupasangre.

- Perdón...

- No me importa porque te haré mío cuántas veces necesarias para que lo olvides - dijo Kaito a su oído, Zero cerró los ojos para evitar llorar.

Kaito lo agarró de la cintura y lo alzó contra la puerta para introducir su miembro en el interior del cazador...


	16. Capítulo 16: Baby one more time

**Capítulo 16: ... Baby one more time.**

- Despierta.

Zero abrió los ojos antes la voz de Kaname, era suave y masculina con un toque de orden. El cazador vio al purasangre desde el umbral de la puerta, trató de ir hacia él, entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba inmovilizado con cadenas en las manos y pies.

- ¡¿Qué... est...? - Cuando trató de hablar, Zero se dio cuenta que no podía, tenía algo dentro de su boca, era una bola de color rojo.

Confundido se miró, estaba desnudo, amarrado de manos y pies en una mesa. ¿A qué horas pasó eso? Se preguntó mirando enojado al vampiro, éste sonreía desde su lugar.

- Eres mío y lo olvidaste - dijo Kaname caminando hacia Zero. - Supongo que ser más rudo para que lo recuerdes - dijo casi imperceptible al oído de Zero.

Zero mantuvo la mirada enojada y la expresión de asco y molestia, trató de apartarse del castaño, pero él lo agarró de los cabellos y lo obligó a mirarlo.

- Antes de que te des cuenta me suplicaras por más - dijo Kaname deslizando sus colmillos por la mejilla del peliplateado, rasguñándole su piel de seda, Zero cerró los ojos adolorido como su sangre brotó de su mejilla y Kaname sacó la lengua lamiendo cada gota.

Las manos de Kaname paseaban por el cuerpo del menor, estrujando sus músculos con deseo, se detuvo ante los pezones duros de éste y empezó a lamerlos, Zero seguía moviéndose para soltarse sin éxito, entones abrió los ojos sorprendido como Kaname le quitó las cadenas, liberándolo. Zero cayó de la mesa, golpeándose contra el piso, se apresuró a quitar la bola que tenía en la boca y escupió antes de arrojar la bola a los pies del purasangre que lo miraba divertido.

- Si crees que voy a seguirte el juego, estas enfermo - dijo Zero limpiándose la sangre que seguía derramando de su mejilla.

Kaname no dijo nada, caminó hacia Zero con su sonrisa engreída, en su mano apareció un látigo, dio un latigazo ante el cazador y éste se estremeció ante el sonido del látigo contra el piso.

- La caza comienza.

Zero no le puso atención y se fue hacia la salida, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta que la puerta tenía como vida propia, se alejaba cada vez que él trataba de alcanzarla.

- Vamos, si no huyes no es divertido - dijo Kaname tras de él, rodeó su cuello con el látigo y le dio un beso justo sobre su tatuaje.

- No voy a... - Zero se giró para enfrentarlo, pero antes de que terminara su frase, Kaname le dio una bofetada que lo botó al piso.

El peliplateado quedó en shock como sangre brotaba de sus labios, Kaname sonreía lamiendo su mano manchada con su sangre.

- Eres solo una mascota desobediente - dijo el purasangre negando con la cabeza, puso un pie contra la entrepierna del cazador, presionó con fuerza haciendo que lanzar un grito de dolor. - Ya no me interesas - dijo fríamente como se alejó con una cara seria y mirada helada, Kaname se giró y empezó a irse.

Zero lanzó un gruñido, se sentó en el piso, limpiándose la sangre de la boca, pero le dolía las palabras de Kaname YA NO ME INTERESAS

- Kuran... - murmuró Zero cubriéndose con sus brazos, miró al aludido irse sin siquiera mirar atrás, se estaba muriendo porque ya no lo tenía. - Espera! - Gritó corriendo hacia el purasangre, pero éste ni le puso atención. - Kuran! No me importa que me uses! Tómame! Obedeceré! Por favor, no me dejes, no, tómame!

Zero abrió los ojos sobresaltado, se sentó en la cama y se tapó la boca, no podía creer las cosas que estaba diciendo en sueños, su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor y temblaba, los latigazos se sentía tan real, el olor de la sangre llenaba el aire incluso en ese momento.

- ¿Qué demonios me pasa? - Se preguntó saliéndose de la cama, se puso unos pantalones para cubrir su desnudez, miró alrededor del cuarto, Kaito ya no estaba.

Caminó hacia el balcón en busca de aire fresco, entonces escuchó unos gritos y risas desde el jardín.

- Aaaaah! Tenemos suficiente fresas para hacer pasteles - decía Cross emocionado como quitaba las fresas de los arbustos y Yuki las recogía en una canasta.

- Ji, ji y yo tengo suficiente viagra - dijo Rima acariciando su botella de líquido azul.

- ¿Qué dijiste? - Dijo Shiki arrebatándole la botella.

- Yo... Ji, ji, ji...

- Rima - dijo él seriamente como miraba la botella.

- Eh...

- No me digas que lo que pasó entre Takuma y yo fue por esto.

- Eh...

Shiki apretó la botella con fuerza en mano y miró a Takuma que estaba al otro lado recogiendo fresas con los primos Aido y Kain, un dejo de desilusión y tristeza apareció en su cara. "Takuma se hubiera acostado con quien sea por esto... Yo solo estaba ahí de paso". Pensó Shiki arrojando la botella de regreso a su amiga y se fue desganado.

- Todos son unos idiotas - dijo Zero desde el balcón, no solo odiaba a los vampiros también odiaba a los humanos, odiaba a todos, su alegría, su simpleza, entonces su corazón saltó salvajemente al ver a Kaname en los rosales, el purasangre estaba con Ruka, los dos se reían y él le ponía una rosa en los largos cabellos castaños.

Zero intentó alejarse, pero no pudo evitar mirarlo, Kaname se acercó a Ruka, dándole un beso en la mejilla, le susurraba algo como le giuiñaba un ojo.

- Maldito, playboy... - Masculló Zero asqueado por la actitud de Kaname.

Ruka lo apartó muerta de la risa e hizo una reverencia como se iba hacia los otros. Kaname se quedó solo con las rosas, tomó una rosa llena de espinas, acarició su tallo sintiendo las espinas en sus yemas, entonces miró a Zero, el cazador se asustó por ser descubierto, pero Kaname solo lo miraba estoicamente sin lujuria ni sonrisitas, Kaname regresó a las rosas como si nada.

Aquello hizo que Zero se sintiera mal, Kaname lo ignoraba, estaba frío e indiferente, no podía soportarlo, se subió al balcón y se arrojó hasta abajo, cayó de pie y caminó hacia los rosales. Kaname ni se giró para mirarlo, Zero se le acercó y el otro seguía indiferente.

- Kuran - dijo Zero tratando de no sonar emocionado.

- ¿Sí? - Preguntó él sin siquiera mirarlo.

- ¿A qué juegas?

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Me estoy acostando con Kaito ¿y no vas a hacer nada?

- Es tu vida, ¿qué quieres que haga? - Preguntó Kaname encogiéndose de hombros. - Ya estoy aburrido de decir que me gustas, que te amo, igual no me crees, estoy aburrido de que me deseas, de que me entregues tu cuerpo y al día siguiente finges que no recuerdas nada - dijo Kaname dándole la cara, el purasangre estaba muy indiferente, Zero no encontraba ni un brillo en sus ojos ni una mueca sarcástica. - Espero que seas muy feliz con Kaito mientras que seas feliz yo estaré bien - dijo Kaname yéndose.

- ¿Qué? - Gritó Zero entrecortadamente. - No puedo creerte, maldito Kuran - dijo cayéndose de rodillas al piso. - ¿Mientras que yo sea feliz? Pero... yo solo me siento bien... cuando estoy contigo... ¿En serio no vas a hacer nada para separarme de Kaito? Espera! - Gritó Zero corriendo hacia Kaname, lo agarró de un brazo para detenerlo.

- ¿Ahora qué?

- Tómame una vez más - dijo Zero desconcertado por sus propias palabras.

gracias a kienes sikn leyendo **if kaname seek zero **:3 nunk dejo las cosas a medias aunk tard siglos, feliz año nuevo :P

creo k la historia es así, kaname siempre kiso acostarse con zero, por fin lo hizo y le dijo k lo amaba, pero zero todo inseguro con su doble vida humano - vampiro, esta indeciso k camino tomar :3


	17. Capítulo 17: This kiss

**Capítulo 17: This kiss.**

Se suponía que todos fueron al castillo a pasar unas vacaciones para limar las asperezas, pero cuando regresaron a la academia Cross, todos estaban peor que antes. Shiki y Takuma tuvieron su primera vez, el de cabellos lila creyó que era el comienzo de una relación importante sin embargo encontró con que Rima echó viagra a la comida de ellos, o sea que el deseo que el rubio mostró tener por él era mentira. Por otro lado, Kain y Aido no tuvieron ninguna clase de cercanía, excepto unos besos que se dieron tiempo atrás, y qué decir de Kaname y Zero que para la tristeza/sorpresa del cazador, el vampiro dejó de "molestarlo", ahora de plano el purasangre lo ignoraba.

—Tenemos que regresar pronto! —gritaba Cross danzando en círculos por todas partes ya que él fue el único que disfrutó del viaje ya que se reencontró con un viejo amigo y amante.

Era sábado, todos iban a usarlo para desempacar y adelantarse en las tareas ya que el lunes retomarían las clases. Zero era indiferente a las tareas y quehaceres de la casa, se limitaba a observar y suspirar por la ventana. Extrañaba a Kaname, durante el viaje de regreso, el castaño se la pasó con Ruka, y no quería aceptarlo, pero sentía celos por ella.

—Hice un pastel de chocolate para Kaname sama —dijo Yuki sacándolo de sus pensamientos como le daba el pastel —. Llévaselo.

—Lo que menos quiero es verlo —mintió el peliplateado como tomaba el pastel con mala gana fingida.

Se fue de la casa y caminó hacia la mansión pasando el bosque.

Flashback

—Kuran —dijo Zero tratando de no sonar emocionado.

—¿Sí? —preguntó él sin siquiera mirarlo.

—¿A qué juegas?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Me estoy acostando con Kaito, ¿y no vas a hacer nada?

—Es tu vida, ¿qué quieres que haga? —preguntó Kaname encogiéndose de hombros —. Ya estoy aburrido de decir que me gustas, que te amo, igual no me crees, estoy aburrido de que me deseas, de que me entregues tu cuerpo y al día siguiente finges que no recuerdas nada — dijo Kaname dándole la cara, el purasangre estaba muy indiferente, Zero no encontraba ni un brillo en sus ojos ni una mueca sarcástica —. Espero que seas muy feliz con Kaito mientras que seas feliz yo estaré bien —dijo Kaname yéndose.

— ¿Qué? —gritó Zero entrecortadamente —. No puedo creerte, maldito Kuran — dijo cayéndose de rodillas al piso. — ¿Mientras que yo sea feliz? Pero... yo solo me siento bien... cuando estoy contigo... ¿En serio no vas a hacer nada para separarme de Kaito? Espera! — Gritó Zero corriendo hacia Kaname, lo agarró de un brazo para detenerlo.

—¿Ahora qué?

—Tómame una vez más —dijo Zero desconcertado por sus propias palabras.

Endflashback

Zero se detuvo abruptamente como se sonrojó al recodar la forma como suplicó al purasangre. Al final su deseo era más grande que su orgullo.

Flashback

Kaname se acercó a Zero y posó su mano sobre su rostro haciendo que el menor creyera que le iba a robar un beso como siempre, pero éste solo rozó levemente sus dedos por su mejilla antes de girarse.

—El que esta jugando eres tú —dijo Kaname sin mirarlo —. Yo en serio te amo. Me gustas mucho, me rechazas y después vienes por mí. No quiero seguir de esta forma. Si eres feliz con Kaito o quien sea no te lo impediré.

Zero no podía creerlo, ¿era uno de sus trucos para que se rindiera a sus pies?

Endflashback

Zero por fin llegó a la mansión, no había nadie vigilando la entrada, así que se invitó solo a entrar, se arrepintió al llegar a la sala. Escuchaba la risa de Kaname, creyó que no volvería a escuchar su voz, con el corazón acelerado fue a la sala donde el purasangre estaba con Ruka. Los dos se reían como tomaban el té y unas galletas.

—Hola, Zero —dijo Kaname sin mucha interés a la hora de encararlo.

El cazador apretó los puños al ver al castaño poner una mano sobre la pierna de la rubia.

—Yuki dijo que trajera esto —Zero dejó el pastel en la mesa y luego caminó hacia la salida.

Se giró para ver a Kaname por última vez, no debió hacerlo, lo encontró besando a Ruka, aquello rompió su corazón. Nunca había sentido tanto dolor, Kuran había dicho que lo amaba y ahora besaba a otra en su cara, nunca debió creerlo ni por un instante, pensó yéndose abatido.

—Kaname sama —dijo Ruka alejándolo una vez que Zero se fue.

—Hoy te ves más Linda que nunca —dijo él cepillando unos mechones dorados de la vampira.

—Usted hace eso por… Kiryu… ¿Verdad?

—No… —Kaname suspiró hondo antes de seguir —. Para qué mentir…

—Usted en serio quiere a ese nivel E…

—¿Es patético por mi parte?

—No —dijo ella tomando sus manos —. Si ama de verdad al cazador. Usted debería estar con él ahora.

Era increíble que Ruka le estuviera dando consejos, pensó Kaname avergonzado.

—Supongo que lo haré —dijo levantándose de su asiento, caminó hacia por donde se fue el menor.

Zero ya se encontraba lejos, huyendo por el bosque, entonces se detuvo al tropezarse contra alguien que lo atrapó en sus brazos fuertes.

—Kaito! —exclamó Zero sorprendido.

—No te lo dije antes, pero desde ahora seré profesor aquí.

Zero sonrió al escucharlo, no quería ver a Kaito, pero ahora que estaba ante él, lo abrazó fuertemente y hundió su rostro contra su pecho antes de echarse a llorar.

—Zero… Una relación con un vampiro nunca termina bien —dijo éste tomándolo de la barbilla, limpio sus lágrimas.

—Ayúdame a olvidarlo, por favor…

—Lo haré, déjate llevar —dijo Kaito uniendo sus labios en un beso.

En eso apareció Kaname entre unos árboles y observó todo con la mano en el pecho, sentía tanta rabia que quería matar a todos, arrancarse el corazón. Ahora perdió a Zero completamente.


	18. Capítulo 18: Am I a sinner

******Capítulo 18: Am I a sinner.**

—Ya nadie va a clases, ¿por qué tengo que hacerlo? —se quejó Aido como su primo lo halaba del brazo hacia el salón.

Lo que dijo el rubio platino era muy cierto, ya nadie iba a clases, apenas entraron al salón; estaba vacío. No había rastros ni del profesor.

—Mmm, ya nadie viene porque Kaname sama no viene —dijo Rima desde atrás.

—Demonios, deja de aparecerte como un fantasma —chilló Aido que no esperaba que la enana apareciera de la nada con su voz baja y aire sombrío, se asustó tanto que se aferró a Kain con todas sus fuerzas buscando que éste lo protegiera.

El mayor no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos, no había estado tan cerca de Aido desde el dichoso beso que se dieron, pero eso pasó hacía tanto tiempo que empezaba a olvidarse cómo se sentía y aún así lo extrañaba con todas sus fuerzas. Sabía que estaba mal sentir algo por su primo, no era que tuviera problemas con el incesto, entre vampiros no había tanto moral falso como los humanos, los vampiros eran más libres cuando amaban y deseaban a alguien, simplemente se dejaban llevar, pero no sabía si Aido sentía lo mismo. No era que a Kain le importara lo que sintiera Aido… Después de todo era más fuerte y podía tomarlo por la fuerza… pero que el menor gritara su nombre por las buenas lleno de deseo no era lo mismo que gritos y gemidos forzados…

—¿Y ahora a éste qué le pasa? —inquirió Aido al ver a Kain pensativo, el mayor tenía una cara estoica y distante. No pudo evitar pellizcarle la mejilla con todas sus fuerzas para molestarlo.

Kain salió de sus pensamientos, sobresaltado, ante los dedos de Aido en su mejilla no pudo evitar tensionarse más y un rubor rojo apareció en sus mejillas. Aido se quedó quieto y admiró el rojo teñir sus mejillas, era rojo como la sangre, su corazón latió rápidamente y tragó saliva, sus dedos seguían en la mejilla de su primo, podía sentir su calor emanando.

Pero aquél momento que parecía eterno fue roto por el más alto que se apartó abruptamente sin comentario. Normalmente siempre daba una mirada asesina a Aido y lo regañaba por ser tan infantil, le daba un discurso, pero esa noche simplemente se apartó. Aido hubiera preferido un mega regaño, ya que al no tener reacción de Kain sintió que en serio lo había molestado.

—Dios… —dijo Rima girando los ojos, aquello era tan obvio que Kain se quería tirar a Aido y éste también…, pero ella no dijo nada, ya que la última vez que trató de ayudar a dos amantes, léase, Shiki y Takuma, algo no salió bien porque ahora su amigo Shiki no le dirigía la palabra.

—No quiero ser chismoso, pero sé muy bien porqué Kaname sama no ha venido a clases —dijo Aido incapaz de quedarse callado siquiera un minuto —. Está depre, no pensé decir eso de Kaname sama, pero está depre porque… Bueno, ya todos sabemos de su relación con Zerito a pesar de que quieren mantenerlo en secreto y ahora Zerito anda con ese profesor nuevo… No sé porqué complican tanto las cosas, me gustaría decirle a Kaname sama HAGA UN TRÍO y ya.

—¿Tú crees? —inquirió una voz suave, pero firme que congeló a Aido hasta los huesos.

Todos se giraron hacia la puerta donde estaba Kaname.

—¡Estoy tan feliz de ver a Kaname sama en clases! —exclamó Aido —. ¡No me mates por lo que dije!

Kaname lo ignoró y fue a su pupitre, entonces muchos vampiros entraron al salón y por último el profesor. Al parecer todo volvía a ser igual, ¿Kaname ya había superado lo de Zero? Debería, no se habían visto hacía casi un mes. El cazador escogió a Kaito y Kaname no hizo nada para recuperarlo… Porque en realidad Zero nunca fue suyo, sólo su cuerpo, pero nunca tuvo sus sentimientos y a pesar de que se esforzó por llegar hasta su corazón, el cazador de cabellos plateado era duro como un roca, frío como el iceberg más grande; cuando Kaname creía que conseguía acercarse a Zero y hacer que éste lo amaba de igual forma, el mitad vampiro terminaba alejándose más que nunca. Y la verdad era que Kaname estaba cansado y aburrido de tratar de acercarse y ser alejado sin siquiera una oportunidad, o sea, en serio amaba a Zero y trató de mostrárselo de todas las formas, pero éste simplemente era escéptico y reacio.

Mientras tanto, Zero también había tenido un mes difícil, nunca pensaba en Kaname cuando estaba con Kaito, éste se encargaba de eso, su profesor no lo dejaba solo ni en un segundo y cuando estaban solos, lo besaba, lo tocaba, metía su mano entre sus pantalones y agarraba su miembro flácido, lo masturbaba con rudeza hasta ponerlo duro y hacerlo correr, pero cuando el de ojos amatistas conseguía escapar de esas manos posesivas y sofocantes y extrañas, se escondía en el establo y añoraba las manos de Kaname, pasaba horas divagando con el Purasangre, a pesar de que éste no lo había tocado hacía semanas, éste lo había dejado tan marcado con sus besos, mordiscos y caricias que Zero nunca podría borrarlo ni en la otra vida.

—Ay, Kiryu, sí que eres tonto.

El aludido abrió los ojos grandes ante la voz que hacía tiempo que no escucha, miró con excitación y miedo hacia la entrada del establo donde estaba de pie su tormento. Kaname Kuran estaba impecable con su uniforme de la noche y su cara era como siempre; bella, soberbio, con una sonrisa provocadora y sus ojos eran rojos escarlata y brillaban con esa lujuria y pasión que el cazador conocía tanto.

—Me alejas y terminas pensando en mí —Kaname caminó hacia Zero que estaba sentado en el suelo en un rincón cerca de los caballos.

—Kuran.

—¿Kuran? ¿Ya no me llamas Kaname? Claro, se me olvidaba que lo haces cuando entro en ti y ya no puedes más —dijo el vampiro deteniéndose ante él.

Zero se veía apetecible bajo sus pies y con su mirada llena de rabia, pero no era porque estaba con un vampiro, su enemigo natural, sino porque había sido atrapado por éste pensando en él. Zero en su soledad, en su escondite, había recreado las veces que el vampiro le había hecho el amor y se había excitado a tal punto de tener una erección. Ahora estaba ante Kaname y se sentía avergonzado de que éste pudiera ver su miembro.

Zero hizo lo mismo de siempre, huir, o al menos trató de hacerlo, se levantó rápidamente, esperaba que el otro no se diera cuenta de su erección, pero el mayor lo cogió por el brazo, siempre sorprendiéndolo, ya que Kaname parecía tan elegante y frágil, pero tenía una fuerza inmensa. Pronto la mano de Kaname dejó su brazo y buscó por su rostro, y sus miradas se encontraron.

—No tienes porqué pensar en mí si me puedes tener —dijo Kaname atrayéndolo hacia sí y acercó su boca entreabierta a la de Zero.

Como siempre, el cazador alejaba el rostro para huir del beso y como siempre terminaba dejándose besar, regresándole el beso y esa vez lo hizo con más apetito, quería comerse la boca del vampiro, lo besaba con una pasión que no había hecho antes, incluso sorprendió al otro. Después de todo llevaba días soñando con besarlo. Incluso cuando Kaito lo besaba, Zero se imaginaba que eran los labios de Kaname y ahora que era real, no iba a desaprovechar.

—Tómame —pidió Zero al borde de la excitación y miró suplicante al purasangre, temiendo que éste lo rechazara como días atrás.

Kaname sonrió divertido ante la desesperación de Zero, éste respiraba con dificultad y su sed de ser poseído igualaba a su sed de sangre. Tener a un Zero tan sumiso era excitante y el de ojos rojos quería jugar con él.

—¿Qué tanto quieres que te tome? —preguntó Kaname acariciando su mentón, después le dio la espalda y caminó hacia el fondo del establo donde había una portezuela que llevaba al interior del lugar donde se guardaba las sillas de montar, las fustas, herramientas de herrería, sillas viejas, mesas.

Zero molesto lo siguió, aunque quería dar marcha atrás, no podía evitar seguirlo. Con el tiempo llegó a entender que su relación era como la de un mosquito yendo a la luz, el idiota mosquito sabía que la luz era mala, pero igual iba hacia la luz. Claro que el peliplateado era el mosquito idiota mientras que Kaname era la luz, el fuego ardiente que lo consumía.

Al entrar a esa pequeña habitación con una leve luz de aceite, Zero pudo ver a Kaname sentado de piernas cruzadas en la silla en el centro como si fuera su señor, cosa muy cierta. El cazador estaba dispuesto a arrodillarse con las piernas abiertas para que lo cogiera y de paso, quería enterrar sus colmillos en su cuello perfecto y tomar su sangre para finalizar una deliciosa sesión de sexo puro y prohibido.

—Quítate la ropa y tócate —ordenó Kaname sobresaltándolo.

—¿Qu…é?

—Supongo que te has tocado muchas veces pensando en mí, quiero verlo, cómo te dejas llevar lleno de deseo con sólo pensar en mí.

—Se me había olvidado lo egocéntrico que eres —dijo Zero con media sonrisa, había lujuria en su mirar, estaba dispuesto a deleitar la vista de su purasangre.

Llevaba el uniforme del día, se quitó la chaqueta y despacio se quitó los botones de la camisa y mostró lentamente su pecho níveo al vampiro. Después con la misma lentitud y sensualidad se despojó de los pantalones, su miembro ya se veía duro bajo los boxers, pero Kaname no parecía estimulado, estaba jugando a poker face, Zero se dio cuenta que tenía que esforzarse en poner caliente al vampiro y la idea de ese juego le gustó. Quería que el otro lo anhelara tanto como a él. Retrocedió sin apartar su mirada amatista de la roja y se recostó provocativamente contra el borde de la mesa detrás de él, se lamió los dedos de la mano, succionó cada dedo con gemidos que estremeció al mayor, entonces Zero llevó sus dedos hacia su pecho y se acarició, se pellizcó los pezones, los haló hasta ponerlos duro y rojizos antes de seguir bajando su mano hacia su entrepierna, metió su mano dentro de los bóxers y empezó a acariciarse como el otro le había ordenado.

—Eres un chico malo —dijo Kaname con el ceño fruncido, esperaba que Zero despojara sus boxers y dejara a la vista su erección y que se tocara libremente sin tapujos ante él, pero Zero se había dejado puesto los boxers y le ocultaba cómo sus dedos jugaban con su miembro.

—Ya sabes que tienes que castigarme —dijo Zero con una sonrisa al darse cuenta que iba ganando en el juego que el mismo vampiro impuso.

Kaname se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia él, su mirada delataba lo deseoso que estaba por entrar en su cazador. Alzó a Zero por la cintura y lo sentó sobre la mesa, después retiró los boxers y pudo admirar por fin claramente cómo la mano de éste se tocaba. Al observar que Kaname por fin se mostraba excitado y entraba en calor, Zero aceleró los movimientos de sus manos por su miembro, quería que el mayor viera cómo se tocaba por él. Pero se detuvo y con la mano libre cogió la de Kaname y la llevó hacia su miembro duro.

—No es lo mismo, yo quiero que me toques… —dijo Zero entrecortadamente como presionó la mano del purasangre sobre su miembro y lo guió por toda la longitud, lanzó un gemido como Kaname empezó a subir y bajar y se detuvo en la base y estrujó sus bolas.

___Keep telling myself_

___Get out of my mind_

___The way it feels_

___It feels so right_

___And every night_

___I feel the heat_

___Close my eyes_

___And it comes to me_

Frustrado, Zero despertó de su sueño. Se había quedado dormido en el establo y había soñado con lo que estaba muy mal. No podía sacar a ese maldito chupasangre de la cabeza. Quería darse un tiro en la cabeza. Salió molestó del lugar y se encaminó hacia la casa aunque no tenía ganas, ya que Kaito vivía ahí y lo menos que quería era estar cerca de él. Su relación con su amigo era de sexo, se suponía que éste iba a hacerle olvidar de Kuran, pero era misión imposible, Zero terminaba en su lugar secreto y soñando con el vampiro.

Al día siguiente, Zero tendría su mente ocupada en algo más, por suerte… o tal vez no. Tenía que ir con su maestro y Kaito a las instalaciones de los cazadores. Habían construido uno cerca de la academia como para poner más en tensión la relación entre ellos y los vampiros que estudiaban en la academia. O sea, últimamente los vampiros de la clase nocturna estaban muy en alerta y molestos porque un edificio de cazadores se había construido cerca, era como si les amenazara con matarlos en cualquier momento.

Algunos le pedían a Kaname construir un consejo de vampiros cerca también, pero éste no había dicho palabra alguna, sin embargo hacerlo era prácticamente declarar la guerra. Una guerra que siempre había existido, nadie sabía porqué se tardaba tanto.

—¡Ah, esto es tan genial! —exclamó Yuki corriendo por los pasillos llenos de estantes con libros.

—¿Por qué vino si ni es de los nuestros? —inquirió Kaito molesto, esa chica se le hacía rara, tenía una aura extraña.

Zero miró a la castaña, ella tenía más ganas de estar ahí que él. Era incómodo estar en ese edificio con su cabeza llenas de pensamientos sucios por el enemigo. De repente sintió los labios de Kaito sobre los suyos, Zero se movió desconcertado y sonrojado, ya que Yagari iba por delante y había muchos cazadores también.

—Creo que es hora de que todos sepan que me perteneces —dijo el castaño de ojos claros.

Zero sonrió, sonaba como a Kuran, pero no causaba el mismo furor en su interior. Cuando el Purasangre se lo decía, Zero sentía sus piernas débiles, sentía que todo su cuerpo se debilitaba y necesitaba ser tomado ahí mismo sin importar nada. Su sed de sangre salía a flote y Kaname lo saciaba al dejar que mordiera su cuello, la deliciosa sangre del vampiro entraba en él, hacía que su interior ardiera y Zero por un momento dejaba de odiarse por ser un nivel E y se sentía amado…

—Kaito —llamó Yagari y éste se fue, Zero aprovechó para escaparse.

Aunque no conocía el lugar, se perdió pronto. Había muchos estantes llenos de libros. No comprendía dónde salieron ellos. Llegó al final del pasillo oscuro, se giró para ir por donde vino, pero se exaltó al ver una mujer encapuchada ante él. Ya la había visto antes, pero en versión estatua. Era la mujer encapuchada… Cross le había contado que ella era la "fundadora" de la sociedad de cazadores, aparte de eso, también fue la amante de Kuran. El peliplateado no sabía qué hacer, la encapuchada no era una estatua, parecía de carne y hueso, la capota se levantó ligeramente y pudo ver sus ojos rojos sangre, su expresión tranquila le daba aire peligroso, sacó su Bloody Rose y la apuntó.

Ella caminó hacia él sin miedo, su cuerpo traspasó la pistola y se acercó a Zero lo suficiente como para darle un beso en la boca, entonces desapareció. Confundido, el nivel E guardó su arma y se tocó la boca, aquello debió ser su imaginación, después de todo ella se había muerto hacía mucho, aún así, el beso se sintió real y frío como si ella hubiera usado todas sus fuerzas para salir del más allá y besarlo.

llevo desde 17/ 10/ 12 sin actualizar esto, por eso me sorprende que aún haya gente que se interese y me pregunte por la historia :3 por esa misma razón pienso continuar esto hasta el final aunque tarde otro año más . confieso que he querido dejar la historia por ninguna razón en especial, pero siento que no puedo, el interés de quienes leen me hacen sentir culpable . la misma culpa que tiene zero cuando se deja consumir por la pasión que le ofrece kuran, XD

ya ha pasado mucho como para que conteste a los reviews, pero quiero agradecer a los que aún siguen pendientes... casi cuatro años después .

y como dije antes, algunas partes están basadas en el manga, en realidad la mujer encapuchada era muy querida para kaname y viceversa, pero aquí se necesitaba a una mala, así que la puse

recuerden k esto se puede leer también en amor yaoi con el nick d yume :)


End file.
